Potter Baby Folie's
by aylala
Summary: Bajour ! Ze m'appelle Lilou Potter et j'a 2 zans et demi ! Mon Papa c'est le plus beau et ma Maman c'est la plus belle ! Mon Tonton Ron y fait rien que de dire que je fais des tas de bêtises, mais c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Ze peux tout expliquer !
1. Chapter 1

**Note : ** Potter Baby folie's est une suite de OS retraçant les péripéties de la petite Lilou Potter… J'espère que cela vous plaira…

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le avez tous et toutes, c'est à Mme J.K Rowling que revient la maternité de Harry Potter et des autres membres de la saga. Je ne revendique que la petite Lilou et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai pu inséré ici où là, ainsi que les histoires qui sont de moi…

Bonne lecture

Aylala

Avant propos : Ce OS est l'une des toutes premières fic que j'ai écrit… Je vous demanderais un peu d'indulgence ! lol ! Mais tout avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu !

**°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°**

**Potter Baby Folies**

_**Donne la balle à Papa !**_

On vient enfin d'arriver. Je me suis accrochée de toutes mes forces à maman, je n'aime pas quand on voyage comme ça, j'ai le tournis, envie de vomir et de la cendre partout.

- « Tout va bien ma chérie, on est arrivée… »

Maman me parle doucement et j'aime ça. Elle essaye d'enlever toute la poussière de mes vêtements et ça me fait éternuer. Elle se met à rire. J'aime quand ma maman rit. J'ai envie qu'elle me dépose, je me mets à gigoter pour qu'elle comprenne.

- « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris chérie… »

Elle me pose sur le sol. Je suis toute petite. Elle garde ma main dans la sienne et je la regarde. Elle me sourit. Elle est belle ma maman. Elle a de grands cheveux roux et elle sourit tout le temps. Il y a plein de bruit autour de nous, et pleins de gens qui marchent vite et qui passent près de moi en me frôlant. Maman serre fort ma main, ça me rassure. Elle avance doucement en me traînant. Mes petites chaussures noires font un drôle de bruit sur le sol. C'est moi qui ai voulut les mettre, elles sont toutes brillantes.

- « Mais c'est ma poussinette ! » s'écrie alors une voix que je connais bien. C'est tonton Ron. Maman lâche ma main et j'avance toute seule vers lui. Il me prends dans ses bras, me soulève au dessus du sol et me fait tourner. J'adore ça et je me mets à rire.

- « Ron ! Tu vas la rendre malade ! » lance alors une voix. C'est tata Mione.

Tonton Ron me fait redescendre et me garde dans ses bras. Il me fait deux gros bisous sur la joue et moi je lui en fait un. Ca le fait rire. Tata Mione s'approche et elle me prend dans ses bras à son tour. Elle est gentille et elle sent bon.

- « Tu me fais un bisous ? » demande-t-elle. J'approche ma bouche de sa joue et je lui fais un gros smack.

- « Elle est adorable ! » s'exclame tata Mione.

Maman s'approche et leur dit bonjour.

- « C'est fou, elle ressemble à son père… Mais elle a ton air coquin et chipie ! » continue tata en me chatouillant le bout du nez. Je joue avec ses mèches de cheveux qui tombent sur ses épaules.

- « Passe la moi ! Tu l'as eu assez longtemps ! » s'écrie tonton Ron en me prenant des bras de tata.

- « Mais tu viens de l'avoir ! » dit tata Mione en souriant.

- « C'est son oncle qui vient de la prendre dans ses bras… Maintenant c'est son parrain qui la réclame ! » répond tonton en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Maman et tata Mione se mettent à rire.

- « Tu as finalement décidé de venir au match, Hermione ? » demande alors Maman à Mione.

- « Oui, Ron a réussit à me convaincre… Et puis ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas vue Harry jouer au Quidditch !»

- « Ca va être un beau match ! L'équipe des Aurors contre l'équipe du service des transports… J'ai hâte d'y être ! Tu es venue encourager ton papa, poussinette ? » me demanda tonton Ron.

- « PAPA ! » lui réponds-je. Il me sourit.

- « Et si on allait chercher nos places ? » propose maman

- « Tu as raison Ginny… » répond Mione.

On se dirige tous les quatre vers un grand couloir. Toutes les autres personnes font comme nous. Je m'accroche au cou de tonton, je ne suis pas rassurée. Je le sens qui me serre fort. Je suis contente. On marche pendant longtemps. Je ne vois plus maman, je commence à avoir un peu peur.

- « Maman où ? »

- « T'inquiètes pas, on va la retrouver poussinette… » répond tonton Ron.

On sort du couloir, il y a plein de lumière, ça fait mal. Je mets mes mains sur mes yeux. Quand je les enlève, je vois plein de gens assis ou debout, qui parlent fort et qui font beaucoup de bruit. Je n'aime pas ça. Je veux ma maman. Je m'agrippe à tonton Ron. En bas, je vois un grand terrain vert, et trois grands anneaux dans les airs. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- « Ron ! Par ici ! »

C'est la voix de maman. Je l'appelle

- « MAMAN ! »

Tonton Ron se dirige vers elle. Je lui tends les bras, elle me prends à son cou et me fais un câlin. Je suis contente de l'avoir retrouvée. Je me blottie contre elle. J'aime son odeur. Elle me caresse les cheveux.

- « On vous a perdu dans la foule… » explique tonton Ron en s'asseyant près de tata Mione.

Maman s'assoit aussi et me pose sur ses genoux. Je regarde en bas. On est très haut. On est tout au bord de la barrière. Je me penche pour voir par-dessus mais Maman me tient fermement.

- « Tut tut tut tut ! On reste là jeune fille ! » me dit-elle.

Mais je veux voir moi ! Si je me mets à pleure, elle me laissera peut-être faire ?

- « Ouinnnnnn ! »

- « Arrête ta comédie ! » me dit-elle.

Non, je veux voir par-dessus !

- « Ouinnnnnnn ! »

- « Je t'en prie Ginny ! Fais quelque chose ! Je déteste l'entendre pleurer ! »

C'est tonton Ron vient à ma rescousse.

- « Passes la moi ! » propose tata Mione.

Maman me fais passer sur les genoux de tata. Elle commence à chanter

- « _Un hippogriffe qui se promenait…_ »

J'aime bien cette chanson. J'arrête de pleurer et je me mets à l'écouter.

- « On dirait qu'Hermione est prête à avoir un bébé ! »

- « Et bien Ron, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! »

Tata Mione a les joues toutes rouges et tonton Ron à l'air bizarre tout d'un coup.

Je me retourne vers ceux qui viennent de parler. Ce sont mes tontons Fred-Georges. Ils me font toujours rire. Ils sont pareils tous les deux, ils ont la même tête. Ils me donnent toujours des bonbons. Je tape dans mes mains quand je les vois.

- « Mais dites-moi ? Ce ne serait pas la merveilleuse Lilou Potter qui nous applaudit ! »

- « On a toujours eu du succès auprès des jeunes filles ! »

Je leur tends les bras. Un des deux me prends et tous les deux m'embrassent.

- « C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandit ! »

- « Elle est de plus en plus belle ! »

- « C'est normal ! C'est ma fille ! »

Papa vient d'arriver derrière eux. Je gigote tant que je peux en lui tendant les bras. Il me sourit et me prends au cou. Je me blottis contre lui.

- « Son père arrive, et plus rien n'existe autour d'elle ! » dit maman en riant.

- « Tu as été pareille à une époque ! » réponds mon papa en riant aussi.

- « Bonjour Harry ! » lance tous les autres en même temps.

- « Tu ne devrais pas être dans les vestiaires avec les autres joueurs ? » demande tonton Ron.

- « Je suis venu embrasser ma femme et ma fille… Pour me donner du courage ! » répond mon papa en jouant dans mes cheveux. Maman m'a fait deux petites couettes avant de partir, mon papa aime bien quand je suis comme ça.

Je sens qu'il s'approche de maman et je la sens qui se serre contre nous. Ils se font un bisou sur la bouche. Maman me caresse les cheveux avant de s'éloigner de nous.

- « Je vais y aller où mes coéquipiers vont s'inquiéter ! » dit papa en me déposant dans les bras de maman.

- « Bonne chance ! » dit-elle en me prenant sur ses genoux.

Papa me caresse une dernière fois la joue avant de partir. Non ! Je veux qu'il reste encore avec moi.

- « PAPA ! »

Il se retourne et m'envoie un bisou du bout des doigts et me fait un petit signe. J'essaye de me dégager pour le rejoindre, mais maman ne me lâche pas.

- « Non, toi tu restes là mon cœur ! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me laisse pas faire ce que je veux ? Je la regarde, elle continue de me sourire.

- « Maintenant que son père n'est plus là, repasse la moi ! » dit Fred-Georges en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il attend que maman ne regarde pas et me donne un bonbon que je mets vite dans ma bouche. Il a un goût de fraise. C'est celui que j'aime le mieux. Je vois une dame qui s'approche des mes tontons. Ils la regardent aussi, ils se sourient et se donnent un coup de coude. L'autre Fred-Georges me donne un deuxième bonbon. La dame s'approche et me regarde d'un air bête en souriant.

- « Qu'elle est mignonne ! » Je n'aime pas sa voix, elle me fait mal aux oreilles.

- « Merci ! » répondent en même temps mes deux tontons Fred-Georges.

- « A qui est-elle ? » continue la dame.

- « Au risque de vous paraître totalement immodeste, je vais vous répondre moi ! » répond le Fred-Georges qui me tient sur ses genoux.

Elle fait un drôle de bruit avec sa bouche. Elle a vraiment l'air stupide. Tonton me caresse les cheveux.

- « Quelle âge a-t-elle ? »

- « Un peu plus de deux ans… »

- « Et vous l'élevez seul ? » demande la dame qui a vraiment l'air de plus en plus bête.

Tonton me fait un bisou et fait oui de la tête. La dame pose ses deux mains sur sa bouche et poussant un petit cri. Je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer, mais mon autre tonton me donne un troisième bonbon donc je reste sage.

- « Vous devez être très courageux … » recommence la dame.

- « Qu'est ce que Lilou a dans la bouche ? » demande alors maman.

Je la regarde, elle n'a pas l'air contente.

- « Fred ! Je ne veux pas que tu lui donnes des bonbons à ma fille ! »

Tonton Fred la regarde d'un air énervé. La dame de tout à l'heure s'en va en grognant.

- « Tu viens de nous faire rater une jolie petite minette ! » lança tonton Georges

- « Et je ne veux pas que vous vous serviez d'elle pour vos plans drague ! »

Maman me reprends dans ses bras.

- « Mais les femmes adorent les hommes qui s'occupent de bébés ! » proteste un des Fred-Georges.

Maman ne dit rien mais elle sourit. Elle n'est jamais fâcher longtemps contre mes tontons.

- « Le match ne devrait pas tarder à commencer non ? » demande tata Mione.

J'entends alors un gros bruit. Un bruit énorme qui me fait sursauter et qui me fait peur. Je m'accroche à maman qui prend ma main dans la sienne.

- « Ce n'est rien ma chérie… Regardes bien, tu verras peut-être papa… »

Elle me montre le vide en face de moi. Je vois plein de gens qui volent. Ils sont sur des balais. J'ai déjà vu mon papa sur son balai et je suis même monter dessus quand maman ne regardait pas. Je les regarde tous mais ils vont trop vite. Maman se rapproche de la barrière. Je vois le grand vide en dessous. Je sens que maman sursaute. Elle me serre contre elle. Tata Mione et elle laissent échapper des cris de temps en temps, je ne comprends pas. Des fois, tout le monde se met à crier en même temps. Ca me fait sursauter à chaque fois. Je regarde autour de moi. Tous mes tontons sont debout et crient. Ils ont l'air contents.

- « Vas-y Harry ! » crient-ils.

Je regarde devant moi. Ils vont trop vites… Ca ne m'intéresse pas. C'est alors que je vois une toute petite balle. Une toute petite balle en or qui vole. Elle est belle. Mon papa en a une et je joue avec des fois. Papa la fait voler au dessus de ma tête et moi je dois l'attraper. J'aime jouer avec mon papa. Je continue de regarder la petite balle dorée. Elle s'approche de moi. Elle est vraiment jolie, je voudrais bien l'attraper. Je tends ma main et je l'attrape. Elle est là, dans ma main. Je la sens qui bouge et je vois ses petites ailes qui dépassent. Ca me chatouille et ça me fait rire. Je me retourne vers maman. Elle me regarde d'un air surpris. Je me tourne vers mes tontons. Ils me regardent avec une drôle de tête.

- « Lilou a attrapé le vif d'or ! » s'écrie alors tonton Ron.

- « C'est incroyable ! » ajoute mes tontons Fred-Georges

- « Lilou ? » je me retourne.

Mon papa est là de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il est sur son balai et il me regarde avec une drôle de tête.

- « PAPA ! »

Je suis contente de le voir enfin. Je lui montre ma main où je tiens toujours la petite balle. Mon papa a les yeux tout brillants. Il me regarde en souriant.

- « Tu es la meilleure mon bébé ! Tu donnes la balle à papa ? »

Il me tend la main. Je le regarde. La balle dans la main me chatouille toujours quand je la mets dans la main de papa qui ferme son poing. Il se met à rire, maman aussi se met à rire. J'adore quand mon papa et ma maman rient.

- « Je reviens ! » crie mon papa

Il s'en va sur son balai, la petite balle dans sa main. Il lève son poing vers le ciel et j'entends un énorme cri. Tout le monde se lève et se mets à hurler. Maman se mets aussi debout et me serre contre elle. Tonton Ron me prends alors contre lui et me fait un gros bisou. Je passe de bras en bras, je ne sais même plus avec qui je suis. Tout le monde rit et s'amuse. Ils crient tous « C'est notre nièce ! C'est notre nièce ! » Je voudrais bien retourner avec maman. Je change encore de bras. Ca suffit ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux ma maman !

- « Mamaaaaaaaaan ! » pleure-je

- « Chut mon bébé ! Je suis là ! »

Je me retourne et je regarde celui qui vient de me parler. C'est mon papa. Il me sourit. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans les airs. Papa est sur son balai et me tiens fort contre lui. J'ai un peu peur… On est très haut. Je me blottis contre lui.

- « Papa a gagné mon cœur ! Et grâce à toi ! Merci ! Papa est très content ! »

Il me fait un bisou. Je le sens qui s'envole. Je me sens bien, et je suis contente.

- « Harryyyyy ! Fait attention ! » crie maman de derrière la barrière. Papa se retourne et la regarde.

- « Evidemment ! »

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et on s'envole tous les deux en riant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le avez tous et toutes, c'est à Mme J.K Rowling que revient la maternité de Harry Potter et des autres membres de la saga. Je ne revendique que la petite Lilou et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai pu inséré ici où là, ainsi que les histoires qui sont de moi…

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°**

**Potter Baby Folies**

_**La chute **_

Je dormais bien ! Pourquoi Maman vient me réveiller ? Elle passe sa main sur ma joue et me caresse tout doucement du bout des doigts. J'ouvre un œil…

- « Bonjour ma chérie… Tu as fait un gros dodo ? »

Je tends les bras pour qu'elle me prenne dans les siens. Elle sourit et me prends au cou. Je pose ma tête contre son cou, je me blottis et j'essaye de me rendormir. Elle me fait un bisou et je la sens qui marche. On sort de ma chambre et je ferme les yeux.

- « Bonjour ! » lance la voix de mon papa.

J'ouvre un œil. On est dans la cuisine. Je frotte mes yeux de mes petites mains.

- « Elle n'arrive pas à se réveiller… » lui dit ma maman en me posant dans les bras de mon papa.

Papa me fait un bisou et un gros câlin. Je reprends mon pouce et j'essaye encore une fois de me rendormir.

- « Il est trop tôt pour elle… » murmure papa

- « Je sais bien, Harry, mais on n'a pas le choix… Il faut qu'on y aille de bonne heure » répond maman. « Tiens … »

Papa prends quelque chose, en bougeant il me réveille encore une fois. Je me mets à pleurer. Non mais ! J'ai sommeil moi !

- « Non ma belle, ne pleures pas… Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi… »

J'ouvre les yeux. Papa tiens mon biberon de lait. J'arrête de pleurer et j'ouvre grand la bouche. Papa me mets la tétine dans la bouche et je tête goulûment avec plaisir.

- « C'est un vrai estomac sur patte… Comme son tonton Ron ! » se moque papa

Maman sourit tristement et lui demande

- « Tu sais ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il arrive comme ça au milieu de la nuit avec une tête d'enterrement ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Il n'a rien voulut me dire… Mais je discuterais avec lui quand il sera levé… Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie… »

Maman soupire et commence à manger elle aussi. J'ai fini mon biberon. J'en voudrais bien d'autre, mais on dirait que je n'y aurais pas droit. Papa me pose dans ma grande chaise rien qu'à moi. Je suis au bout de la table à côté de Papa et Maman. Je louche sur les tartines de Papa. Je sais que si je demande à Maman, elle va mettre moins de confiture.

- « Ah veux tatines papa te plait ! »

Papa me regarde en souriant et me donne son toast à la confiture de fraise.

- « Tu lui mets trop de confiture Harry… » grogne Maman.

- « La confiture, c'est excellent pour la santé » lance la voix de tonton Ron derrière moi.

Papa et Maman le regarde. Moi je ne peux pas me retourner dans ma grande chaise. Je sens qu'on me fait un bisou sur le dessus du crâne.

- « Alors comment va mon petit coup de foudre ? » me demande tonton en s'approchant de moi.

Je lui fais un bisou plein de confiture, ça le fait rire. Maman le regarde d'un air inquiet.

- « Comment ça va ? » demande-t-elle.

- « Je vais bien Ginny… » répond tonton en s'installant en face de moi.

- « Et est-ce qu'on va enfin savoir pourquoi tu as débarqué chez nous à minuit passé avec une tête de six pieds de long ? » demande papa en souriant.

- « Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler… » répond tonton

- « Ron ! On s'inquiète pour toi… Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas ? »

- « Ginny, s'il te plait, ça fait trois semaines que tu me maternes ! J'en ai assez… » s'énerve tonton

- « Mais tu sais bien que tu n'es pas dans une forme olympique depuis qu'Hermione et toi vous avez rompu ! » répond Maman.

Tonton Ron baisse la tête en mord violemment dans sa tartine. La mienne est finie, je tends la main pour essayer d'attraper celle de Papa.

- « Je ne passe pas un jour sans me maudire de l'avoir laisser partir… Je suis un sombre crétin ! » bougonne tonton en cachant sa tête avec ses mains.

Maman soupire, Papa lui fait un petit signe de la tête. Maman lui sourit tristement et me prend dans ses bras avant que j'aie eu le temps de voler la tartine. Je regarde mon tonton… On dirait qu'il est triste. Papa s'est rapproché de lui et il lui parle en lui tapotant le dos. Maman ferme la porte de la cuisine.

- « Tonton … »

Je suis triste quand mon tonton Ron est triste. Ca fait un petit bout de temps qu'il est sérieux tout le temps et qu'il ne rigole plus.

Maman me regarde.

- « Tonton Ron est triste parce que Tata Hermione et lui se sont fâchés… »

Elle continue à marcher et m'emmène dans la salle de bain. Elle me lave la figure qui est toute collante à cause de la confiture, elle me coiffe. Elle me fait deux petites couettes de chaque côté parce que mon papa trouve ça mignon. Elle me met ma jolie robe bleue avec un nounours dessus et mes belles chaussures noires et brillantes. Je me regarde dans le miroir.

- « Tu es belle ma chérie… » dit Maman en souriant et en m'embrassant.

Moi aussi je lui fais un bisou. Elle me ramène dans ma chambre et elle joue avec moi. J'ai plein de poupées… J'en ai même une qui peut changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Moi ce que je préfère, c'est ma poupée qui a un balai. Maman elle arrive à la faire voler avec sa baguette. Ca me fait rire. On s'amuse bien avec Maman. Tout à coup, Papa entre dans ma chambre.

- « Alors ? » demande Maman en arrêtant de jouer.

- « Il est allé la voir hier soir… Ils se sont encore disputés et elle lui a rendu sa bague de fiançailles… »

- « Oh non ! » s'écrie Maman. Elle a l'air triste.

- « Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir… Il a traîné pas mal dans les rues avant de venir hier soir… Il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre… ».

Papa aussi à l'air triste. Maman se lève et se colle contre lui. Papa met ses bras autour d'elle en lui fait un bisou sur le front.

- « Ils allaient si bien ensemble… J'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient se réconciliés… » dit Maman

- « Je sais, moi aussi… » répond Papa.

Je les regarde. J'aime pas quand mon Papa et ma Maman ils ont l'air triste. Papa et Maman se font un bisou sur la bouche et puis Papa vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- « Tu sais où tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

Je fais non de la tête.

- « Tu vas passer la journée chez Tata Mione, parce que maman et moi on doit aller travailler à Poudlard… »

Je me rapproche de lui et il me prend dans ses bras.

- « Tu vas bien t'amuser avec Tata Mione… »

Je me colle encore un peu plus contre lui. J'aime pas quand mon papa et ma maman s'en vont tous les deux.

- « Harry, il est temps d'y aller… » dit Maman doucement.

Papa se lève avec moi dans ses bras. Avec sa baguette, il fait apparaître un sac et il met des jouets dedans.

- « Je suis prêt ! » dit-il en se rapprochant de Maman.

- « Alors on y va ! »

Papa m'emmène dans le salon, Maman nous suit. On s'approche de la cheminée. Ah non ! J'aime pas partir par la cheminée. Je commence à grogner et à chouiner. Maman pose sa main sur ma tête.

- « Elle déteste voyager par Poudre de Cheminette… »

- « Ne t'en fais pas mon bébé… Papa te tient ! Tout ira bien… »

Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à son coup et je ferme les yeux.

- « Chez Hermione Granger ! » dit-il fort.

Il a parlé près de mes oreilles et ça m'a fait mal. Je commence à crier mais de la cendre entre dans ma bouche et je tousse. Je sens comme un petit choc et j'ouvre les yeux. On est arrivé chez Tata Mione. Je tousse encore beaucoup. Papa me tapote doucement dans le dos. Ensuite il essaye d'enlever toute la poussière que j'ai sur moi. Vraiment, je déteste voyager comme ça.

- « Bonjour Harry, bonjour Lilou ! » lance tata Mione en arrivant.

Elle fait un bisou à mon papa puis elle me fait un bisou à moi. Elle non plus elle n'a pas l'air heureuse.

Papa se pousse de la cheminée et Maman arrive. Elle embrasse aussi Tata Mione. Papa me pose par terre. Je me promène dans la maison. Je cherche Pattenrond. J'aime bien joué avec le chat de Tata Mione. Il est sous la table. Je me mets à quatre pattes et je le rejoins. Il m'aime bien… Il fait un bruit rigolo quand je mets ma main sur lui.

- « Comment ça va ? » demande Maman à Tata Mione.

- « Je vais très bien ! » répond elle en souriant.

- « On a vu Ron… » dit Papa

Tata Mione perd son sourire.

- « Ah… »

- « Hermione, tu es sure que tu ne veux plus le revoir… » dit Maman

- « Ginny, s'il te plait ! » dit tata

- « Vous êtes malheureux tous les deux… Pourquoi n'essayer vous pas de vous réconcilier… » continue Maman

- « J'en ai assez ! » dit tata dans un souffle « J'en ai assez des ses crises de jalousies envers Viktor… Je ne l'ai pas revu… Je lui juste écrit… Il ne s'est plus rien passé entre nous depuis que je suis avec Ron mais non… Monsieur Weasley préfère me faire des scènes à tout bout de champ… Je n'en peux plus… vraiment… Je suis mieux sans lui… »

Je regarde Tata Mione… On dirait qu'elle dit un mensonge. Elle baisse les yeux et regarde le sol. Papa et Maman ont l'air désolé. Tata Mione me regarde maintenant.

- « Mais qu'elle est jolie ! Je n'avais pas fait attention ! Tu viens me voir Lilou ? »

Je quitte le chat pour aller dans les bras de tata. Papa et Maman se regarde sans rien dire.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous attend pas à Poudlard ? » demande Tata.

- « Si si… On y va… » dit Maman « Au revoir mon cœur… »

Elle s'approche de moi et me fais un gros bisou.

- « A toute à l'heure, bébé… » dit Papa en m'embrassant aussi.

- « Je vous la ramène ce soir, ne vous en faites pas… » dit tata en souriant. « Tu dis au revoir à tes parents ma puce ? » me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je dis au revoir de la main à Maman et Papa. Maman m'envoie un bisou magique avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

- « Et c'est partit pour une journée de folie entre filles ! » dit tata en me chatouillant.

Elle me pose sur le sol et sort des jouets de mon sac. Elle va prendre un gros livre et se met sur le canapé. Je joue toute seule un moment. Je commence à m'ennuyer. Je regarde Pattendrond… Il dort, je ne peux pas jouer avec lui. Je me lève et j'avance vers tata Mione. Je tire un peu sur sa jupe. Elle pose son livre et me regarde.

- « Tu t'ennuies déjà ma belle ? »

Je lui fais un beau sourire. Elle se met à rire.

- « Je dois absolument finir de lire ce bouquin, mais dès que j'ai fini je t'emmène faire un tour dehors, d'accord ? »

Elle me prend et me pose sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Avec sa baguette, elle fait venir un livre avec plein de dessin et elle me le donne. Je le regarde. Les images bougent toutes seules et racontent une histoire. C'est l'histoire d'un petit hippogriffe qui veut avoir des amis…

Quand l'histoire est finie, je remarque que tata n'est plus à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je regarde autour de moi… Elle n'est pas là non plus.

- « Tata Mione ? »

- « J'arrive ma chérie… J'arrive… »

Elle sort de la cuisine avec un grand verre de lait et des biscuits.

- « Veux biscuits ! »

- « Pardon mademoiselle ? »

- « Veux biscuits te plait ! »

Elle sourit et me tend un petit gâteau. Je le mets en entier dans ma bouche.

- « Tu es vraiment comme ton oncle toi… » dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Ca me fait de la peine de voir tata Moins triste. Je me lève sur le canapé et je lui fais un bisou. Elle me sourit, finit son verre de lait et me dit.

- « On va se promener ? »

Je fais oui de la tête. Elle met quelques affaires dans un sac, elle prend un livre plus petit et elle me prend dans ses bras. On descend de chez elle par l'escalier. Je suis contente, je ne veux plus reprendre la cheminée. On arrive dans la rue. Il y a plein de gens. Tata Mione marche vite. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas où elle va. Elle regarde dans le vide et on dirait qu'elle m'a oublié. On marche pendant un petit moment puis elle ralentit et elle s'arrête. Je reconnais l'endroit où on est. C'est un parc qu'il y a, à côté de chez mon tonton Ron. Il m'emmène ici quand c'est lui qui me surveille. Tata Mione soupire

- « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'emmène ici… On dirait que j'aime souffrir… » dit-elle.

Je gigote dans ses bras pour descendre, elle me pose sur le sol. Elle ne sourit plus, elle à l'air triste. Elle va s'asseoir sur un banc.

- « Va jouer ma puce… » dit-elle en prenant le livre de son sac.

Elle commence à lire. Je regarde autour de moi… Il y a plein d'autres enfants qui jouent. Je m'approche d'eux. Ils rient et courent. Je regarde encore… Oh ! Il y a un toboggan ! Ma maman ne veut jamais que j'y joue parce qu'elle dit que c'est dangereux… Mais moi j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. Je jette un regard à tata Mione. Elle est toujours en train de lire et elle ne me regarde pas… Chouette ! Je m'avance doucement vers le toboggan. Il y a des grands enfants qui jouent dessus. Je m'approche de l'échelle. Elle est très très grande. Je m'accroche à un barreau et je commence à grimper… C'est pas facile mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, je monte un peu plus. Maintenant je suis drôlement haut. J'ai un peu peur… Je veux descendre finalement. J'essaye de glisser vers le bas, mais une grande fille passe à côté de moi et me bouscule. Je lâche l'échelle et je tombe.

POUM ! Je m'écrase sur le sol. J'arrive plus à respirer sur le coup. J'ai mal… Je me mets à crier et à pleurer. J'ai mal à ma tête. Je pose ma main dessus et je regarde… Elle est toute rouge et toute gluante. J'ai peur et j'ai mal.

- « MAMAN ! »

Je pleure très fort.

- « Par Merlin ! LILOU ! »

Tata Mione crie et coure vers moi et me regarde mon front. Elle à l'air inquiète et affolée.

- « Lilou ! Petite folle ! »

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

- « Ca va aller ma chérie, ça va aller… Je… Je… On va s'en sortir… »

J'ai vraiment très mal et je continue à pleurer. Je sens que Tata Mione hésite, je sens aussi le sang coulé le long de ma joue. Tata Mione me regarde une dernière fois et se précipite en courant hors du parc. Elle coure vite, je ferme les yeux. Je sens qu'elle monte des escaliers. Elle s'arrête et je l'entends crier.

- « RON ! RON ! C'est moi ! Vite ! Ouvre ! »

J'ouvre les yeux. On est devant une porte, elle s'ouvre et je vois tonton Ron qui nous regarde l'air grave.

- « Qu'est ce que tu … Lilou ? Mais elle saigne ! »

- « Je devais la surveiller, mais elle est tombée du toboggan et elle est blessée ! »

Tata Mione se met à pleurer. Tonton Ron lui prends la main et la fait entrer dans son appartement.

- « Je suis nulle ! Harry et Ginny m'ont fait confiance et moi je suis pas fichue de surveiller leur fille… Elle est blessée Ron… Qu'est ce que je vais faire… »

Elle pleure de plus en plus fort. Je la sens qui tremble. Tonton Ron me prend dans ses bras et m'allonge sur le canapé. Il prend tata Mione par les épaules et la secoue un peu.

- « Tu vas déjà commencer par te calmer… On va l'emmener à Ste Mangouste et tout ira bien… »

Tata Mione sèche ses larmes.

- « Tu viens avec moi ? » demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Evidemment… » répond tonton en me reprenant dans ses bras. « Ferme les yeux Lilou… On y va par cheminée. »

Il me tient bien serré, je ferme les yeux.

- « Ste Mangouste ! » crie Tonton

Ca secoue beaucoup et ça me fait très mal à la tête. On arrive enfin, je pleure toujours. J'entends tata Mione arriver à côté de nous. J'ouvre les yeux et on se dirige vers l'accueil.

- « C'est pour une urgence… » dit tonton

- « Elle est tombée et elle s'est blessée… » ajoute tata.

Quelqu'un nous indique le chemin. Tonton marche vite et me serre contre lui. Tata marche à côté de nous. On arrive dans une grande salle. Un monsieur avec une blouse verte s'approche de nous.

- « Que c'est-il passé ? » demande-t-il

- « Elle a fait une chute depuis un toboggan… »

- « De quelle hauteur ? » demande-t-il

- « Je ne sais pas … » répond tata Mione.

- « Elle a quel âge ? »

- « Deux ans… » répond tonton. On dirait qu'il s'énerve.

Le monsieur me prend dans ses bras. Je crie.

- « Le médicomage va te soigner ma belle… On ne sera pas loin… » me dit tonton, puis il se tourne vers tata Mione « Va avec elle, je m'occupe de la paperasserie … »

Tata Mione le regarde, lui dit merci et prend ma main.

On part tous les trois dans une autre salle. Le docteur me pose sur un lit et regarde ma tête.

- « Vous avez bien fait de l'emmener… Ce n'est pas très joli… »

- « Mais… Tout ira bien… Elle… Elle n'aura pas de séquelles… »

Le docteur lui sourit.

- « Non, elle n'aura même pas de marques… »

Il s'approche de moi en souriant.

- « Comment s'appelle cette jolie demoiselle ? »

- « Lilou Potter… » répond tata

- « Potter ! » s'écrie le docteur surpris.

Je le vois qui regarde mon front l'air curieux.

- « Voyons docteur ! » dit tata Mione « Elle n'est pas son père et les cicatrices ne sont pas héréditaire ! »

Le docteur la regarde en souriant.

- « Vous avez raison… »

Il prend sa baguette et s'approche encore de moi. Je serre fort ma main de tata.

- « Tata Mione… »

- « Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie… le docteur va te soigner… »

J'aperçois un éclair bleu et puis plus rien. Je n'ai plus mal. Je ne sens plus rien. Je regarde tata avec surprise.

- « Voilà ! C'est fini ! Il ne reste plus qu'à lui faire boire cette potion et tout ira bien… Elle a quand même eu de la chance… Elle aurait pu se faire beaucoup plus mal… Elle va devoir rester ici une heure ou deux en observation… »

Le docteur tend à tata un biberon plein d'un liquide rose et s'en va. Tata s'installe sur mon lit et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me fait plein de bisous.

- « Pardon ma chérie… Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû faire plus attention… Tiens, il faut que tu boives ça… »

Blottie contre elle, je prends le biberon et je bois. Ca a un goût de fraise. La porte s'ouvre et tonton Ron entre.

- « Quand elles ont su que c'était la fille d'Harry, les infirmières se sont excitées… Elles voulaient toutes s'occuper d'elle en attendant qu'il vienne la chercher… J'ai eu un mal fou à leur échapper… »

Il regarde tata Mione et je sens bien qu'il est triste. Elle aussi. Il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil près de nous deux. J'ai fini le biberon. Tata me repose sur le lit, m'embrasse et va vers la fenêtre.

- « Le docteur a dit quoi ? » demande tonton sans la regarder.

- « Que ça aurait pu être pire mais qu'elle n'aura pas de séquelles… Oh Ron… Je suis vraiment nulle ! Elle aurait pu se faire beaucoup plus mal à cause de moi… »

Tata Mine commence à pleurer. Je vois tonton Ron faire une grimace. Il se lève et s'approche d'elle. Il la prend dans ses bras.

- « Heureusement que tu étais là… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… » continue à pleurer tata Mione

- « Tu as paniqué, c'est tout… Tu as bien fait de l'amener chez moi… Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas nulle ! »

- « Harry et Ginny vont m'en vouloir… »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et ils savent très bien que leur fille peut être un petit monstre quand elle veut… Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Tu n'as rien fait de mal… »

Tonton Ron caresse les cheveux de tata Mione.

- « Merci… » murmure tata Mione

- « De quoi ? »

- « D'être toujours là pour moi … »

Tata Mione regarde tonton Ron dans les yeux. Il rougit.

- « C'est normal… » dit-il tout bas.

- « Oh Ron ! Je suis tellement stupide… Pardonne moi ! »

- « Mais de quoi ? »

- « De t'avoir jeter… Je t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir… De t'avoir rendu ta bague… »

Tonton Ron devient de plus en plus rouge.

- « Pardonnes moi Ron… Je t'aime… Et si tu veux encore de moi, je… »

Tata Mione ne peut même pas finir sa phrase parce que tonton Ron lui fait un bisou sur la bouche. Un bisou comme un que font Papa et Maman…

- « Je t'aime Hermione… » dit tonton

Moi aussi je veux dire quelque chose

- « Ze t'aime ! »

Tonton Ron et tata Mione ne regarde en souriant.

- « Oh toi petit démon… » dit tonton en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Il me fait un gros bisou. Tata Mione met ses bras autour de lui et nous regarde.

- « Je la soupçonne presque de l'avoir fait exprès… » continue tonton.

- « Merci Lilou… » dit tata Mione en me faisant un bisou « Je t'aime ma puce… »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite nièce démoniaque… » rigole tonton Ron.

On rigole tous les trois. Quelque chose me dit que mon papa et ma maman aussi rigoleront avec nous ce soir. Je suis contente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le avez tous et toutes, c'est à Mme J.K Rowling que revient la maternité de Harry Potter et des autres membres de la saga. Je ne revendique que la petite Lilou et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai pu inséré ici où là, ainsi que les histoires qui sont de moi…

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°**

**Potter Baby Folies**

_**Avec des parents comme les siens…**_

Qu'est-ce que c'est grand ! C'est beaucoup plus grand que ma maison ! On dirait le château de mon livre… Celui où il y a l'histoire la princesse en haut de la tour et du dragon ! J'aime quand tata Mione me lit cette histoire. Elle m'a dit que mon papa il avait déjà gagné contre un dragon ! Il est fort ! Papa me tient par main. Il marche trop vite pour moi.

- « 'rête papa ! »

Papa s'arrête, il se retourne et me sourit. Il me prend dans ses bras.

- « Pardon ma chérie, je marche trop vite pour tes petites jambes… »

Il recommence à marcher. Je regarde autour de moi. Oh ! Il y a un lac… Et une forêt aussi… Elle fait un peu peur cette forêt… Il fait tout sombre et on dirait qu'il y des yeux qui me regardent… Je m'accroche au cou de mon papa. On passe devant une maison. Papa ralentit, il regarde la maison aussi. On dirait qu'il hésite. Il regarde sa montre.

- « On a le temps… » dit-il.

Je le regarde, il me sourit.

- « Je vais te présenter quelqu'un de très gentil… HAGRIIIIIIID ! »

Il a crié… Je sursaute.

- « Qu'est-ce que… HARRY ? » s'écrie une grosse voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne. Waouh ! Le monsieur est aussi grand que le château. On voit pas sa tête, il a des cheveux partout sur le visage. On voit que ces yeux… Ils sont brillants… Il s'approche de mon papa en souriant, il y a un gros chien derrière lui.

- « Ca alors Harry ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ? »

Le monsieur s'approche vraiment près, je me blottis contre mon papa.

- « N'aie pas peur bébé… » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Le monsieur serre mon papa contre lui en riant. Ses cheveux de dessous la bouche me chatouille le nez. J'éternue. Le monsieur recule.

- « Par Merlin ! Que vois-je ? C'est Lilou ? »

Comment il connaît mon nom lui !

- « Oui c'est elle… » répond Papa en souriant.

- « C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble… Mais elle à aussi un petit air de Ginny c'est flagrant ! Comment va-t-elle au fait ? »

- « Bien… Elle a beaucoup de travail à Ste Mangouste et surtout beaucoup de travail avec notre petit démon ! »

Il tapote ma tête en riant. Le grand monsieur rit aussi. Ca fait trembler tout autour.

- « Est-ce que je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? » demande le grand monsieur.

Non ! Je veux rester avec mon papa. Je m'accroche à lui. De toute façon mon papa ne voudra pas…

- « Bien sur… »

QUOI ! Je commence à renifler mais Papa me dépose quand même dans les bras du grand.

- « Qu'elle est légère ! Elle est magnifique… ».

Quand le monsieur parle ça fait me trembler. C'est rigolo ! Je souris et je plonge ma main dans ses cheveux. Il a l'air gentil.

- « Tu veux que je te montre un animal merveilleux Lilou ? » demande-t-il

- « Euh, Hagrid… On nous attend au château...»

Mon papa n'a pas l'air très rassuré

- « Ca ne prendra pas longtemps… » dit le monsieur en commençant à marcher.

- « Ah bon, dans ce cas… » dit mon papa qui n'a toujours pas l'air ravi.

Il nous suit en faisant des grands pas. On s'approche de la forêt qui fait peur.

- « Hagrid… Tu es sur que… ? » demande Papa, mais le géant n'écoute pas.

On arrive près d'une barrière en bois. Il me fait m'asseoir dessus et me tiens fermement.

- « Petit petit petit ! » appelle le géant.

Il se tourne vers mon papa.

- « Elles sont encore un peu sauvage mais ça devrait aller ! »

Papa me regarde d'un air inquiet et il met sa main dans la poche où il garde sa baguette.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Petit petit petit ! »

Je vois que ça remue au fond. Je regarde mieux et je vois sortir deux jolis chevaux tout blancs avec une grande corne sur le front. C'est beau.

- « Ah ! Des licornes… » soupire mon papa en lâchant sa baguette et en s'accoudant sur la barrière.

- « Alors Lilou, tu les trouves jolies ? » me demande le géant.

Je fais oui de la tête. Je voudrais bien les toucher tellement elles sont belles. Je tends la main.

- « Tu veux les caresser ? » s'exclame le géant.

Il enjambe la barrière et me prend dans ses bras. Les jolies licornes reculent.

- « Non… doucement… »

On s'approche à petits pas. Le géant fait des drôles de bruits avec sa bouche. Les licornes s'arrêtent et le regarde. On est juste à côtés d'elles maintenant. Je tends la main et je touche le dos d'une d'entre elles. C'est tout doux… Doux comme la couverture que Mamie Molly m'a donné quand j'étais bébé et avec laquelle je dors. Je rigole. Papa et le géant rient aussi. Je sens que le géant me dépose sur le dos de la licorne. Il me tient par les bras. La licorne avance avec moi dessus. Hagrid nous suit, il ne me lâche pas. Je suis très contente… Je m'amuse beaucoup.

- « C'est très rares qu'elles laissent quelqu'un les monter… » dit le géant à Papa qui me regarde avec les yeux brillant.

Il est debout et me sourit… On dirait qu'il est content de moi. La licorne commence à bouger la tête dans tous les sens et tape sur le sol avec ses pattes. Le géant me soulève et me tend à mon papa.

- « Ca suffit, je crois qu'elles en ont assez… » dit-il

- « De toute façon, on doit y aller…, au revoir Hagrid. » dit papa.

Je me penche vers le géant.

- « Au'voir ! »

- « Qu'elle est mignonne ! » dit le géant en approchant son visage de moi.

Je lui fais un bisou. Le géant éclate de son gros rire. Ca m'a fait un peu peur mais je rigole aussi. Papa me fait un bisou sur le haut de la tête, entre mes deux couettes et on s'éloigne. Par-dessus son épaule je vois le géant qui me fait des signes. Je lui fais au revoir de la main, il a l'air content. Il est très gentil ce monsieur.

- « Il va falloir qu'on se dépêche un peu maintenant… » me dit Papa en marchant un peu plus vite.

On s'approche du château. Il est vraiment très grand. On s'arrête devant les portes. Papa les regarde un moment sans rien dire et entre. C'est très grand aussi. Devant nous apparaît un vieux monsieur qui n'a pas l'air très gentil. Il regarde mon papa de haut en bas.

- « Monsieur Potter… »

Brrr… Sa voix me fait peur. Je me blottis contre Papa qui me serre contre lui.

- « Rusard… Le professeur McGonagall m'attend… » dit Papa avec une voix sévère.

La même voix que celle qu'il a quand je grimpe sur l'armoire pour attraper son balai et qu'il me gronde. Le vieux monsieur ne dit rien et avance. Papa le suit. Je vois un chat pas très loin. J'aime bien les chats… Je joue souvent avec celui de Tata Mione. Je fais petit signe vers lui mais il part en courant. J'entends plein de bruit tout à coup. Comme s'il y avait pleins de gens. Le vieux monsieur pousse une grande porte et Papa entre.

C'est la plus grande Salle que j'ai jamais vue. Il y a pas de toit… On voit le beau ciel bleu qu'il y a dehors. Il y a plein d'enfants dans la Salle. Ils s'arrêtent de parler quand on rentre. Ils nous regardent tous. Papa a un frisson. Je pose ma tête contre son coup, il caresse mes cheveux et il marche vers le fond. Quand on passe les enfants nous regardent et se mettent à parler tout bas entre eux. Papa marche rapidement et il arrive devant une vieille dame qui porte un chapeau pointu.

- « Bonjour professeur McGonagall… » dit Papa

- « Bonjour Harry… Je ne savais pas que vous comptiez emmener Lilou… » dit la dame

- « Je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir, mais je n'ai trouvé personne pour la garder… »

- « Ca ne fait rien, je suis ravie de la voir… Elle a beaucoup grandie… »

Elle s'approche de moi et me fait un sourire. Moi aussi je souris. Soudain j'entends des cliquetis à côté de moi. Je me retourne et je crie. Je viens de voir une dame avec des grosses lunettes, pleins de bijoux et des voiles partout… Elle me regarde d'un air bizarre.

- « Aaah ! Ainsi mon Troisième Œil avait raison… La fille Potter est à Poudlard… J'avais prédit qu'elle y serait un jour ! »

Elle a une drôle de voix cette dame. Papa la regarde avec un drôle de sourire. Le même sourire qu'il fait quand il se moque de mon tonton Ron.

- « Voyons Sybille, cela semble évident qu'elle serait un jour à Poudlard… Elle y est inscrite depuis sa naissance… » dit la dame au chapeau.

La dame aux grosses lunettes à l'air fâché.

- « Vous ne comprendrez jamais rien à l'art subtil de la Divination, ma chère Minerva… »

La dame au chapeau hausse les épaules et je sens que Papa se retient de rire. Soudain, la dame aux lunettes me prend la main et regarde le dedans en faisant passer son doigt sur les lignes. Elle commence à me faire un peu peur. Heureusement, Papa lui reprend ma main et la garde bien serrée dans la sienne.

- « Désolé, professeur Trelawney, mais je préfère ne pas savoir ce que l'avenir réserve à ma fille… »

La dame à l'air déçue. Elle s'éloigne en disant

- « Vous avez tort, Harry, cette petite à un destin funeste, je le vois… »

Papa éclate de rire et m'embrasse la main.

- « N'écoute pas cette vieille folle mon ange… »

La dame au chapeau nous sourit puis dit

- « Nous allons peut être commencer, Harry… »

Papa la regarde en souriant

- « Oui professeur, mais avant, je voudrais faire quelque chose… »

Il me pose par terre et s'agenouille à côté de moi.

- « Attends moi sagement ici, je reviens… »

Je le regarde s'éloigner dans la foule des enfants qui ne le quittent pas des yeux. J'aime pas quand mon papa me laisse toute seule. La dame au chapeau pose sa main sur ma tête et me regarde en souriant. Je vois soudain mon papa qui revient en tenant par la main une fille que je connais bien… C'est Angèle… Elle habite dans la maison à côté de la mienne… Elle joue avec moi pendant les vacances… Papa s'approche de moi.

- « Angèle va te surveiller pendant que je serais occupé mon petit cœur… »

Je fais oui de la tête et Angèle me prend dans ses bras.

- « Puisque tout est arrangé… » commence la dame au chapeau « Allons y… Vous pensez que vous allez vous en sortir Harry ? »

- « De toutes façons, ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'avec Lockhart… » lance Papa dans un sourire que la dame lui rend.

Papa me caresse une dernière fois la joue et suit la dame au chapeau m'emmène parmi les autres enfants. Tout le monde me regarde avec une tête bizarre.

- « Tu connais Harry Potter ? » demande un grand garçon à Angèle

- « On est voisin, je m'occupe de Lilou de temps en temps… »

- « Et il t'a tenu la main ! Tu en as de la chance… » glousse une grosse fille « Il est tellement beau… »

Angèle devient toute rouge et ne dit rien. Tout le monde parle autour de nous et tout le monde veut me toucher. Ca m'énerve… Si ça continue je vais crier et mon papa va venir me chercher, bien fait !

- « Votre attention s'il vous plait ! »

Je sursaute. La dame au chapeau est sur une estrade. Papa est à côté. Il a son sourire bizarre qu'il fait quand il y a plein de monde qu'il ne connaît pas. Tout le monde se tait. Je regarde mon papa.

- « Comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte » continue la dame au château « nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir à Poudlard, Harry Potter, qui aujourd'hui nous fait l'honneur d'animer exceptionnellement une séance de duels… Je vous prierais d'être attentif et discipliné… Ne faites pas honte à vos maisons en leurs faisant perdre des points… »

Angèle me pose sur le sol. Papa commence alors à parler. Tout le monde à l'air excité autour de moi.

- « Ne t'éloigne pas Lilou… » me dit Angèle tout en continuant de fixer mon papa.

C'est pas drôle… Je m'ennuie… Je voudrais aller me promener. Je fais quelques pas vers la grande porte. Je me retourne, Angèle ne me regarde pas. Je marche alors un peu plus vite et je sors de cette grande salle. Derrière moi j'entends du bruit… On dirait qu'ils s'amusent bien.

Je me retrouve toute seule dans un couloir où il fait noir. J'ai un peu peur. J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Angèle et Papa. J'ai envie de pleurer, quand soudain je le vois… Le chat du vieux monsieur qui avait l'air méchant. J'aime jouer avec les chats. Je m'approche doucement. Le chat me regarde. C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il me gronde avec ses yeux… Je tends la main pour le caresser, mais il fait un bond et un drôle de bruit. Je retends la main, il sort ses griffes… Jamais Pattenrond n'a fait ça… Je l'aime pas ce chat, il est vilain. Je vais lui tirer la queue… Je commence à courir vers lui mais il s'en va. Je le suis… Je suis en colère contre lui. Je marche longtemps derrière lui. Soudain, il tourne dans un couloir et je ne le vois plus. Je suis toute seule, j'ai froid… Je suis perdue… Je veux mon papa… C'est alors que je vois une statue bouger et le vieux monsieur méchant sort de derrière… Son chat est avec lui… Mais il m'intéresse plus… J'ai vu un escalier derrière la statue… Je m'approche, personne m'a vu. Je monte la première marche… Elle est haute, je me sers de mes mains… J'entends alors un drôle de bruit… Derrière moi la statue se referme… Je suis coincée… Je veux Papa… Je commence à pleurer.

- « Comment une enfant a pu se retrouver ici ? »

La voix vient d'en haut des escalier… Peut – être que le monsieur qui a parler va me ramener à mon papa… Je continue à monter à quatre pattes le grand escalier. Quand j'arrive en haut, je suis dans une drôle de pièce. Il y a une grande table avec pleins de livres et de trucs dessus… Une table comme celle que Papa a, et où il se met quand il veut travailler… Il y a personne dans la pièce… Je m'approche d'un fauteuil et je l'escalade. Je suis debout dessus. Je regarde autour il y a personne.

- « Ca alors ? »

Mais qui c'est qui parle ! Je vois pas !

- « Par ici… »

Je me retourne et je vois un monsieur avec une grande chevelure blanche et des cheveux sous la bouche aussi… Il a l'air gentil… Il me regarde en souriant, il a des lunettes qui ressemblent à des lunes… Il est dans un tableau… Il bouge comme dans mes livres d'histoires…

- « Bonjour… » dit le monsieur

Je le regarde mais je ne réponds pas…

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? » me demande-t-il

- « Lilou… »

- « Lilou… C'est joli… Comment s'appelle ton papa ? »

C'est bête comme question… Mais je réponds quand même

- « Papa ! »

Le monsieur rigole.

- « Et comment elle s'appelle ta maman ? » me demande-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

- « Maman ! »

Le monsieur continue à rire.

- « Moi je m'appelle Albus ! »

Je lui fais un signe de la main. Il me sourit.

- « Je crois savoir qui est ton papa… Tu lui ressembles beaucoup… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est ton papa ? »

Je penche la tête sur le côté… Je sais pas où est mon papa.

- « Alors Albus… Nous avons de la compagnie… »

Je me retourne pour regarder celui qui a parler… Il n'y a personne à part un vieux bout de chiffon…

- « On prend les étudiants de plus en plus jeune à Poudlard ! »

C'est le vieux bout de chiffon qui a parlé ! C'est rigolo… J'en avais jamais vu des tissus qui parlent. Je tends la main et je l'attrape. Je le regarde… Il a l'air tout vieux et tout sale… Si je le donne à maman elle pourra peut être le laver… Je vais demander au monsieur du tableau. Je me tourne vers lui…

- « Saaaale ! Beurk ! »

Il rigole et me regarde avec malice.

- « Je me demande si… »

Il me regarde bizarrement.

- « Lilou, met le sur ta tête… »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il me regarde, il enlève le chapeau de la tête du monsieur dans le tableau d'à côté et le met sur sa tête.

- « Fais pareil… »

Je le regarde… Il me sourit. Je prends le vieux chiffon et je le pose sur ma tête. Il est trop grand, ma tête entre en entier devant… Je rigole. Je l'entends alors parler.

- « Voyons Dumbledore ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux… Elle n'a que deux ans… »

Quand le chapeau parle, ça me chatouille. Je rigole encore plus.

- « Elle ne s'en souviendra pas et cela restera entre nous… » dit Albus.

Le chapeau se tortille.

- « Bon d'accord… Voyons voir cette tête innocente… »

Je le sens qui bouge sur mes cheveux.

- « Intéressant ce mélange Potter-Weasley… » dit le chapeau.

- « Ainsi, il est marié à Ginny… » dit Albus. Il a l'air content. « Alors quel est votre décision cher choixpeau… »

- « Honnêtement Albus, avec des parents comme les siens et vu son caractère intrépide et déjà courageux pour une enfant de cet âge, il est évident qu'elle sera une parfaite Gryffondor ! »

Je sens alors le chapeau s'éjecter de ma tête. Je vois de nouveau. Albus me regarde en souriant depuis son tableau… Il a vraiment l'air content.

- « Ton papa doit s'inquiéter si, comme je le penses tu t'es sauvée… Ne bouge pas de là… »

Je le vois disparaître dans un autre tableau. Je suis encore toute seule. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil. Il est tellement grand, que je disparais dedans. J'attends un petit peu puis j'entends

- « Lilou ? Tu es toujours là… »

Je me relève… Albus est revenu. Il me sourit

- « J'ai cru que tu t'étais sauvée encore une fois… » dit-il en riant « Ton papa arrive… »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre et mon papa entre vite. Derrière lui, il y a la dame au chapeau qui me regarde d'un air sévère et Angèle qui pleure.

- « Lilou Potter ! Tu es pire qu'une vingtaine de lutins de Cornouailles ! » dit Papa en me soulevant du fauteuil.

Il me tient à bout de bras et me regarde d'un air sévère. Je commence à pleurer. J'aime pas quand il me regarde comme ça.

- « Ca va aller Harry… Visiblement, elle a eu peur elle aussi… » dit la dame au chapeau. « Maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé, je vais retourner auprès des élèves… »

Je vois Angèle qui s'approche

- « Pardon, monsieur Potter, d'avoir perdu votre bébé… »

Elle se remet à pleurer. Papa me pose dans le fauteuil et lui tapote la tête.

- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Quand elle veut quelque chose, rien ne l'empêche… Je ne t'en veux pas… Sèche tes larmes et retourne avec tes camarades… »

Il sourit à Angèle qui devient toute rouge et qui part avec la dame au chapeau. Papa me reprend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Il me fait un gros bisou.

- « Tu m'as fait peur bébé… Je sais qu'ici il peut y avoir toutes sortes de dangers… »

- « Je ne te le fait pas dire Harry ! » dit Albus.

Papa se retourne, il a l'air surpris.

- « Professeur Dumbledore ? »

- « J'ai fait la connaissance de ta fille, Harry. Elle est adorable… On dirait qu'elle a hérité de ton caractère et de celui de Ginny… »

- « Un cocktail explosif ! » dit Papa en riant. « Elle nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs… »

- « Le métier de parents est le plus dur de tous… » s'amuse Albus.

Papa soupire et me serre dans ses bras. Puis il tourne la tête, il regarde la pièce en souriant. Tout à coup, il voit le vieux chapeau sur le sol. Il regarde Albus puis me regarde moi.

- « Professeur, est-ce que Lilou a… essayé le choixpeau ? »

Albus le regarde en souriant. Il me fait un clin d'œil… Je lui fait un sourire.

- « C'est notre petit secret à elle et moi… »

Papa me regarde d'un air surpris, je penche la tête sur le côté.

- « Vous savez quelle sera sa maison ? »

Albus sourit.

- « Et toi tu le sauras en temps voulu Harry… »

Papa me regarde d'un air bizarre et sourit. Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse.

- « De toute façon, où qu'elle aille, ce sera bien, elle sera toujours ma fille chérie… Et puis, j'ai le temps d'y penser… »

Je regarde mon papa. Quelque chose me dit que quand ils sauront ce que le vieux chapeau m'a dit, Papa et Maman seront très content.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le avez tous et toutes, c'est à Mme J.K Rowling que revient la maternité de Harry Potter et des autres membres de la saga. Je ne revendique que la petite Lilou et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai pu inséré ici où là, ainsi que les histoires qui sont de moi…

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°**

**Potter Baby Folies**

_**25 ans, déjà…**_

- « Non, Ginny, ne l'habilles pas en noir s'il te plait ! »

Je suis assise dans mon lit, en pyjama. Papa et Maman sont devant l'armoire où mes habits sont rangés. Papa regarde Maman avec un drôle d'air. Maman tient dans sa main une petite robe noire avec une petite fleur sur le devant.

- « Mais enfin, Harry, tu ne veux quand même pas qu'elle y aille en rose ? » répond Maman doucement.

- « Et pourquoi pas ? Elle est pétillante et pleine de vie… La voir en habit de deuil va me déprimer ! »dit Papa en me prenant dans ses bras.

Maman soupire.

- « Tu as raison… Mais maman ne va pas aimer ça… »

- « Je lui expliquerais… » dit mon papa en s'approchant d'elle et en posant un bisou sur son front.

Maman lui sourit et lui tend alors mon pantalon rose foncé et une petite chemise blanche.

- « Occupe toi d'elle alors, moi je vais aller accueillir maman et papa… »

Elle sort de la chambre, Papa la regarde s'éloigner en souriant. Il me regarde, avec dans la main mes habits.

- « Tu seras beaucoup plus jolie comme ça ! » dit Papa en me posant sur la table.

Il a plus de mal que Maman pour m'habiller… Il me coince les oreilles dans la chemise et il a mis mes deux pieds dans la même jambe du pantalon. Mais il y est arrivé. Il prend alors la brosse. Avant même qu'il l'ait posé sur mes cheveux je me mets à pleurer. Il me fait toujours mal quand il me coiffe. Il me regarde en faisant la grimace.

- « C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas doué… » dit Papa en me prenant dans ses bras d'un air vexé.

On descend dans le salon. Maman parle avec des gens. Je reconnais la voix de mon Papy Arthur et de Mamie Molly. Je suis contente. Papa pousse la porte en souriant.

- « Bonjour ! » dit-il

- « Bonjour Harry… » dit Papy

- « Bonjour, Harry chéri… » dit Mamie en se levant et en serrant Papa contre elle.

Elle le regarde comme s'il était malade, elle regarde mon pantalon rose, fait une drôle de tête mais ne dis rien. Elle lève les yeux vers Papa.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demande-t-elle.

- « Bien… » répond Papa d'un drôle d'air.

Mamie Molly le regarde d'un air triste.

- « Tu ne l'a pas coiffée… » remarque Maman

- « Elle ne veux pas que je le fasse… Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps dès que j'essaye… » répond Papa.

Maman le regarde d'un air moqueur.

- « Laisse Ginny, je vais m'en occuper… » dit Mamie en me prenant à son coup.

Elle enlève la brosse des mains de Papa et va s'asseoir à côté de Papy. Il s'approche de moi, je lui fais un gros bisou. Mamie commence à me coiffer. Papa va se mettre à côté de Maman.

- « Comment tu t'en sort au bureau des Aurors, Harry ? » demande Papy.

Papa et lui commence à discuter. Mamie me fait mes deux petites couettes.

- « Tu es très jolie ma chérie… » dit Mamie en m'embrassant.

Je lui fais un câlin. Elle à l'air contente, elle commence à me chanter une chanson. Maman nous regarde en souriant. Puis elle regarde sa montre.

- « Par Merlin ! Il est temps d'y aller Harry ! » s'écrie Maman.

Papa regarde sa montre et se lève. Tout le monde se lève aussi. Maman fait apparaître le pull que Mamie m'a tricoté, celui avec la licorne dessus et le tend vers moi. Mamie le prend et me le met. Je vois que tout le monde met son pull. On va aller dehors alors… Maman me reprend dans ses bras et on sort de notre manoir. Il fait un peu froid dehors. Les arbres ont les feuilles toutes rouges, comme les cheveux à Maman… Je trouve ça joli. Maman prend la main de Papa et on commence à marcher tous les trois, Papy et Mamie nous suivent. On marche pendant plusieurs minutes. Personne ne dit rien. Je voudrais bien marcher un peu, mais Maman me serre fort contre elle. On arrive dans un endroit sombre d'où personne ne peut nous voir. Mamie sourit à Maman avant de disparaître avec un petit ''pop''. Papy fait pareil. Papa nous regarde, il a lâché la main de Maman.

- « Allez y, je vous rejoint… » dit-il

Maman lui sourit et lui envoie un bisou du bout des lèvres. Elle me sert fort et je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup. Je sens comme un choc. On n'est plus là où on était tout à l'heure… J'ai un peu mal au cœur. Maman me fait un bisou et me caresse les cheveux. On entend un autre ''pop'' et Papa apparaît à côté de nous. Il a l'air bizarre. On est dans un drôle d'endroit. Il y a un grand mur de pierre. Ca à l'air triste et froid. Je me serre contre Maman qui continue à me caresser les cheveux, tout en suivant Papa du regard. Il s'avance vers des grilles blanches. Il reste devant sans rien dire. Mamie Molly vient à côté de nous.

- « Ca ne doit pas être facile pour lui… » dit-elle

- « Je sais maman… » répond Maman

Elle me pose par terre et me tient la main. J'entends alors un autre ''pop'' à côté de moi. Une dame aux cheveux rose est arrivée. Elle a une petite fille dans les bras. Elle trébuche sur le sol et menace de tomber. Papy Arthur la rattrape au dernier moment.

- « Merci Arthur… » dit-elle.

Je la reconnais, c'est Tonks. Elle est très gentille, elle me fait rire. Elle arrive à changer de tête quand elle veut. Elle pose la petite fille par terre. C'est ma copine Prunille. Sa maman c'est Tonks. Elle a des grands yeux gris et elle est toujours en train de rire. Sa maman la tient par la main. Elle me fait un petit signe. On entend alors un autre ''pop''. Cette fois c'est Remus qui arrive. Il tient la main de Peter. C'est le grand frère de Prunille. Remus dit bonjour à tout le monde et s'approche de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait un gros bisou.

- « Elle est vraiment magnifique… James en aurait été fou ! » dit-il en souriant tristement.

James, c'est le papa de mon papa. Il m'a dit qu'un méchant sorcier l'avait fait mourir avec mamie Lily quand mon papa était petit…

Tonks arrive, trébuche sur une racine et s'accroche à Remus pour ne pas tomber. Elle me caresse la joue en souriant et change ses cheveux en deux petites couettes noires comme moi. Ca me fait rire.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont grands ! » s'exclame Mamie Molly en regardant Peter et Prunille « Ca leur fait quel âge ? »

- « Peter à dix ans et Prunille bientôt quatre… » répond Remus en me posant par terre.

Il regarde autour de lui et demande

- « Où est Harry ? »

- « Là bas… » répond Maman en montrant les grilles où mon papa attend toujours.

Remus va vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Maman me prend dans ses bras et les suit. Remus pousse les grilles et on entre dans une allée. Il y a plein de pierre blanche disposée partout et des fleurs posées devant. Personne ne dit rien, on marche en silence, Papa et Remus devant. On s'arrête devant une pierre blanche. Il y a des inscriptions dessus. Peter se rapproche de son papa.

- « C'est quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Remus s'agenouille près de lui et répond

- « C'est la tombe de James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry et mes meilleurs amis… Ils sont enterrés là, tous les deux… »

Papa ne dit rien. Il regarde la pierre sans rien dire. Il a l'air triste. Tout le monde à l'air triste. Papa fait apparaître un bouquet de fleurs et le pose devant.

- « Ca fait 25 ans aujourd'hui, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, on plaisantait ensemble en te regardant sur ton hippogriffe à bascule… » dit Remus à mon papa en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Papa le regarde en souriant tristement. J'aime pas quand mon papa à l'air triste.

- « Papa ! » dis-je en lui tendant les bras.

Papa me prends dans ses bras. Il me serre fort et m'embrasse. Tout le monde sourit autour de nous. Maman, Mamie et Tonks ont même des larmes dans les yeux. On reste un petit moment comme ça, mon papa et moi. Puis il dit

- « Allons-y… on en a encore d'autre à voir… »

Maman lui sourit et part avec Papy et Mamie devant une autre pierre blanche. Tonks, Prunille et Peter se dirigent vers une deuxième pierre tandis que Papa, Remus et moi on va vers une troisième.

- « Sirius… » dit simplement Papa dans un soupir.

Remus et lui reste aussi un moment silencieux. Papa fait encore apparaître un autre bouquet de fleur qu'il pose devant la pierre.

- « Tu sais mon bébé » me dit Papa « Sirius, c'était mon parrain… Comme tonton Ron est ton parrain… »

Alors le tonton Ron de mon Papa est là-dessous… C'est pour ça qu'il à l'air triste.

- « On devrait y aller maintenant, Harry… » dit Remus.

Tous les autres nous attendent devant les grilles blanches. Maman a les bras croisés et nous regarde d'un air étrange. Papa soupire, regarde une dernière fois toutes les pierres blanches et on va rejoindre les autres.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? » demande Tonks

- « J'avais envie d'aller faire un tour du côté du manoir de mes parents » répond Papa.

- « Bonne idée… » répond Remus.

Tonks le regarde en souriant tristement.

- « Nous on va rentrer ma chérie… » dit mamie Molly à Maman en l'embrassant.

Maman fait oui de la tête. Papy Arthur l'embrasse aussi. Ils disent au revoir aux autres et à moi. Mamie Molly serre très fort Papa dans ses bras. Ils disparaissent comme on est arrivé.

- « Je vais rentrer avec les enfants… » dit Tonks à Remus qui fait oui de la tête.

Ils se font un bisou sur la bouche, Prunille me fait un au revoir de la main. Je lui fais pareil. Ils partent. Il ne reste plus que Remus, Papa, Maman et moi. Papa et Remus se regardent sans rien dire. On part. On marche plusieurs minutes dans le froid et en silence. On arrive alors devant un grand manoir en ruine. Il y a plein de plantes qui ont poussé sur la façade. Les grilles sont rouillées et grincent.

- « Ca me fait mal au cœur de voir ça comme ça… Ta mère tenait beaucoup à ce que le manoir soit superbe… » dit Remus en souriant tristement.

Il pousse les grilles et on entre tous les quatre dans le jardin. C'est plein de grandes herbes. Papa me pose sur le sol.

- « Harry, tu es sur que c'est prudent de la laisser s'aventurer là dedans… » demande Maman

- « Il n'y a que des mauvaises herbes, ne t'en fait pas… » dit Papa.

J'avance un peu. Les herbes sont presque aussi grandes que moi et elles mes chatouillent le nez. J'éternue. Ca fait rire Remus.

- « Elle me fait vraiment pensé à toi, quand tu étais marmot… » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Papa et Maman se mettent à côté de lui.

- « Parle moi encore d'eux… » dit Papa.

Je vois Maman qui lui prend la main et Remus commence à raconter. Je m'éloigne encore un peu. Je m'approche d'un grand arbre qui n'a presque plus de feuille. C'est là que je les vois. Ils sont deux. Un monsieur et une dame qui me regarde en souriant. Ils sont assis. Je m'approche. Mais c'est mon papa ? C'est bizarre parce que mon papa discute avec Remus là bas. En plus ce papa là, il est beaucoup plus transparent que le mien.

- « Papa ? » demandé-je.

Le monsieur à l'air surpris. Il appelle la dame.

- « Lily ! Lily, elle nous voit ! »

- « Mais, comment c'est possible ? » demande la dame en me regardant.

Elle a des jolis cheveux roux comme ma maman. Elle aussi elle est transparente, je peux voir à travers elle. Elle me sourit gentiment. Je lui fais un signe de la main.

- « Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais c'est merveilleux… Bonjour ? » dit le monsieur.

- « Comment tu t'appelles trésor ? » dit la dame.

- « Lilou ! »

La dame me regarde d'un air attendri.

- « C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble, James… » dit-elle

- « Si nous avion eu une fille, elle lui aurait ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau… » dit James.

- « Où sont tes parents mon ange ? » me demande Lily.

Je lui montre où sont mon papa et ma maman. James sourit.

- « Il est avec Remus… C'est fou ce qu'il a changé ! C'est un homme maintenant ! » dit Lily les larmes aux yeux

- « Je constate qu'il a hérité de mon goût pour les belles rousses… » dit James en regardant Maman.

Lily sourit. Je décide de m'asseoir à côté d'eux. James essaye de poser sa main sur ma tête, mais il me traverse. Ca me fait tout froid… Je pousse un petit cri. Il retire tout de suite sa main. Lily la prend dans la sienne.

- « Tu as des frères ou des sœurs ? » me demande James.

Je fais non de la tête.

- « Il a le temps… Il est jeune… » répond vaguement Lily

- « C'est fou ce que tu es belle… » me dit James « Est-ce que tu sais qui nous sommes ? »

Je le regarde d'un drôle d'air et je penche la tête sur le côté…

- « Papy et Mamie ?»

J'ai dit ça comme ça… En tout cas, ça à l'air de leur faire très plaisir…

- « Est-ce que ton papa est gentil avec toi ? » demande Lily

- « Vi ! Ze l'aime mon papa et ma maman… »

Elle sourit

- « Est-ce que tu es déjà monté sur un balai, Lilou ? » demande James

Je fais oui de la tête, il sourit

- « Mais maman veut pas, alors chut ! » ajouté-je, on ne sait jamais… J'ai pas envie que Maman gronde encore Papa…

James se met à rire et Lily lui donne une petite tape sur la tête.

- « Tel père, tel fils ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

- « Quoi ? Tu savais que je le faisais monter ? »

- « James ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Tu n'as jamais su soigner convenablement une bosse ! » répond Lily en souriant.

James la regarde en souriant. Puis il dit

- « Il arrive par là… »

Je me retourne. Papa s'approche de moi. Maman est restée plus loin avec Remus. Il vient près de moi et s'assied… On dirait qu'il ne les voit pas…

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule mon bébé ? »

- « Là ! »

Je lui montre James et Lily qui le regarde en se tenant la main, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Mais Papa ne les voit pas… Je suis triste pour eux…

- « Quoi ? Tu as vu un gnome ? » demande Papa en continuant à voir à travers eux.

Il me prend sur ses genoux et pose son menton sur ma tête en soupirant.

- « Tu es beau, mon fils, mon bébé, mon Harry… » dit Lily les larmes aux yeux.

Papa ne l'entend pas. James prend Lily dans ses bras. Il a les yeux mouillés aussi.

- « On peut être fier de lui… Il a réussit sa vie on dirait… Il a une belle femme et… une adorable petite fille… N'est-ce pas Lilou ? » dit James en souriant faiblement.

Je lui fais un sourire.

- « Je t'aime Harry… » continue James

- « Je t'aime Harry… » ajoute Lily en pleurant.

Je me mets à pleurer doucement aussi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis triste… Lily approche sa main de ma joue… C'est froid, mais ça me fait plaisir…

- « Ne pleure pas mon ange… C'est la vie… Tu as réussit à nous voir aujourd'hui et c'est un merveilleux cadeau… Nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu vous voir, ton papa et toi… On t'aime aussi ma belle… »

Elle a une voix douce et les mêmes yeux que mon papa. Elle est belle. Papa se penche vers moi.

- « Mais pourquoi tu pleures ma chérie ? Il faut croire que la tristesse est contagieuse… Pardon mon bébé… Je t'aime… »

Je me serre contre lui, il me fait un gros bisou. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière nous. Quelqu'un arrive.

- « Ca va ? »

C'est Remus il a posé sa main sur l'épaule de mon papa.

- « On dira que oui… » répond Papa en se levant.

- « Ils auraient été fier de toi, tu sais… S'ils avaient su tout ce que tu as accompli, s'ils voyaient la vie que tu as maintenant… Ils seraient comblés… » dit Remus.

Lily fait oui de la tête. James la serre toujours contre lui.

- « Et je reste convaincu que James aurait été complètement fou de ta fille… » continue-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Je vois James rire et me faire un clin d'œil en levant le pouce vers le ciel… Je me mets à rire. Papa me regarde en souriant.

- « Quand je la vois, je pense à tout ce que je n'ai pas pu partager avec eux… Mais s'ils m'aimaient ne serait-ce que moitié moins que ce que je l'aime elle… J'ai été l'enfant le plus heureux du monde pendant un an… »

Lily et James le regardent en pleurant, Remus serre mon papa dans ses bras.

- « On devrait rentrer… » dit Remus doucement « Tu as une femme qui t'attend là bas… »

Papa sourit

- « Ginny est terrible quand on la fait attendre trop longtemps… » répond-il.

Il me serre dans ses bras, fait demi tour et s'éloigne doucement de l'arbre. Par-dessus son épaule, je regarde James et Lily. Je leur fais un signe de la main, ils me répondent…

- « Prends soin de ton papa Lilou ! » crie James.

Je leur fait un bisou magique, ils me regardent en souriant avant de disparaître. Je sens mon cœur se serrer… Je crois que je ne les reverrais plus… Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon papa… Je ne le quitterais jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le avez tous et toutes, c'est à Mme J.K Rowling que revient la maternité de Harry Potter et des autres membres de la saga. Je ne revendique que la petite Lilou et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai pu inséré ici où là, ainsi que les histoires qui sont de moi…

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°**

**Potter Baby Folies**

_**Mariage**_

Je m'ennuie. Maman m'a laissée toute seule dans mon parc et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir dans pas longtemps… Mais je m'ennuie moi ! J'ai envie de me promener… J'ai même pas dit bonjour à mon papa ce matin… Tout le monde à l'air occupé à faire tout plein de trucs urgent ! Je crois que Mamie Molly va devenir folle… Elle court partout en disant pleins de choses… Je vais aller voir… J'escalade mon parc… BOUM… Aie ! Je suis tombée de l'autre coté sur les fesses… Heureusement que j'ai encore ma couche ! Je me relève… Je suis pieds nus et j'ai mon pyjama… Celui avec des dessins de bonbons que mes tontons Fred-George m'ont donné… Je sors de la pièce, Maman n'a pas fermé la porte. Je connais bien cette maison, c'est celle de papy Arthur et de Mamie Molly ! J'avance dans le couloir. Je ne vois personne… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ? Je vois une porte entr'ouverte, alors j'entre. Il fait tout noir ici ! Je vois un grand lit avec quelqu'un dedans… C'est qui ? Je m'approche un peu et je vois des cheveux rouges comme ceux de ma maman qui dépasse de dessous les couvertures… C'est forcément un tonton alors ! Je fais le tour du lit et je monte dessus. Je m'assois tout à côté de la tête, et je lève la couverture. J'approche ma tête tout près de ses yeux et je pose ma main sur la joue de mon tonton.

- « Tonton ? »

Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde avec ses yeux tout gros de sommeil.

- « AAAAAAH »

Il se lève d'un seul bon en criant, moi ça me fait sursauter. Je le regarde… C'est mon tonton Charly… Je le vois pas souvent mais je l'aime bien… Il s'occupe des dragons, il doit être trop fort ! Mais moins fort que mon papa quand même…

- « Lilou ? »

Je suis contente ! Je tape dans mes mains, il revient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prends sur ses genoux.

- « Par Merlin ! Tu m'as fichu une sacrée frousse ! Je dormais bien ! C'est fou ce que tu as grandi… Une vraie jeune fille ! Tu es très jolie, tu sais ? »

Je lui fais un grand sourire, lui aussi.

- « Mais je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu te balades toute seule, toi ? » demande-t-il d'un air sévère.

Je fais mes yeux tout tristes comme quand Papa me gronde… Comme ça il arrive pas à rester fâché… J'espère que ça marche avec mon tonton…

- « Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Tu as ça dans les gènes je suppose ! » répond mon tonton en souriant et en me faisant un gros bisous.

Ca a marché ! Il me prend à son cou et se lève. Il me ramène dans la chambre où j'étais tout à l'heure… Non, je veux pas revenir dans mon parc… Mais il regarde juste autour de lui.

- « Ils ne sont pas là… » marmonne-t-il « Harry doit être avec Ron et Ginny avec Hermione… On va allez les voir ! »

Je suis d'accord, je fais oui de la tête et ça le fait rire.

- « Tu es un vrai phénomène toi ! »

Il prend les escaliers et monte. Tout en marchant, il caresse mes cheveux. On arrive devant une chambre. J'entends des rires de l'autre côté. On dirait qu'il y a plein de filles… Tonton Charly frappe à la porte.

- « Oui ? » demande Maman à travers la porte.

- « Ginny ? C'est moi ton frère préféré ! » crie tonton à travers la porte.

- « Percy ? C'est toi ? » dit Maman en rigolant.

- « Ne dis donc pas de bêtises et ouvre… J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » répond tonton en rigolant aussi.

Maman ouvre la porte et sourit à mon tonton Charly puis elle me regarde et devient sévère. Elle pose ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

- « Elle a réussit à sortir de son parc ! » dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

Tonton Charly me regarde puis dit

- « Non, non, c'est… C'est moi ! J'avais envie de la voir alors je… Je suis allée la chercher dans son parc… »

- « Tu mens très mal Charly ! » lance Tata Mione depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle rigole. Tonton Charly entre dans la pièce, va dire bonjour à tata Mione et aussi à une dame que je ne connais pas. Elle a des grands cheveux noirs et des yeux tout bleus.

- « Voici Tara Smith… Une des mes collègues au Ministère… » dit tata Mione.

- « Enchanté… Charly Weasley… »

- « Un de mes innombrables futur beaux-frères… » dit tata Mione en souriant.

- « Alors tu vas vraiment te marier avec lui… Tu sais, il reste encore quelques heures avant la cérémonie, tu peux toujours te rendre compte que tu fais une bêtise et t'enfuir en courant ! » dit tonton en s'installant à côté d'elle, il me garde sur ses genoux.

Tata Mione se met à rire.

- « Ah non ! Maintenant qu'on a enfin réussi à se trouver je vais pas le laisser filer ! » dit-elle.

Tonton la regarde en souriant.

- « Vous êtes le beau-frère qui travaille à Gringott's ? » demande la dame que je ne connais pas.

- « Non, celui qui s'occupe de dragons en Roumanie… » répond tonton en souriant à la dame.

- « Je comprend mieux… » dit-elle en fixant mon tonton en souriant.

Je le regarde. Il ne porte pas de T-shirt et je vois une grande cicatrice sur son ventre… Il a plein de muscles !

- « Euh, oui… » répond tonton en rougissant un peu.

Je regarde Maman… Elle fait un drôle de sourire et un clin d'œil à tata Mione qui fait oui de la tête.

- « Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce que Lilou fait avec toi ? » demande Maman

- « Elle est montée sur mon lit et m'a réveillé… » avoue tonton.

- « Si jeune et déjà en train d'harceler les garçons ! » rigole tata.

Tout le monde rigole. J'aime bien quand tout le monde rigole.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'en fait alors ? » demanda tonton en me soulevant.

- « Va l'emmener à son père… Et dis-lui de la préparée… Je suis occupée avec Hermione ici ! » dit Maman en tendant à tonton un sac vert. Le sac où Maman range toujours mes affaires.

- « Ok ! » répond tonton. « Je suppose que je ne te verrais plus avant la cérémonie Hermione ? »

- « Non… »

- « Dans ce cas… »

Tonton se penche et dépose un bisou sur la joue de tata Mione qui rougit un peu.

- « J'en profite tant que Ron ne me voit pas… A tout à l'heure mesdames ! » dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Je les entends rire quand on a fermé la porte. Tonton me tiens toujours dans ses bras et porte aussi mon petit sac vert. On croise Mamie Molly qui court… Elle ne nous a même pas vu. Ca fait beaucoup rire tonton Charly.

Il prend encore les escaliers et on monte. Arrivés dans le couloir, on s'approche d'une porte. On entre sans frapper. Il y a Papa.

- « PAPA ! »

Je lui tends mes bras. Il se lève en souriant et me prend à son cou. Il me fait un gros bisou et me serre dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour mon bébé… » me dit-il doucement. « Salut Charly ? Quoi de neuf ? »

- « Je suis arrivé au beau milieu de la nuit et mademoiselle Potter ici présente s'est fait un plaisir de venir me réveillé ce matin d'assez bonne heure ! »

- « Tu as encore réussit à sortir de ton parc ! » me dit-il avec ses gros yeux qui ne me font même pas peur parce qu'on dirait qu'il est content en même temps.

- « Tu devrais augmenter la protection autour de ce parc ! » dit tonton Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

- « J'ai mis le niveau de protection pour un enfant de six ans ! Elle en a seulement deux ! » dit Papa me pose par terre. Je vais vers tonton Ron.

- « Deux et demi ! » corrige tonton en me prenant dans ses bras « Alors mon petit coup de foudre ? Tu fais encore des tiennes ! »

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil. Il y a des biscuits sur la table. Je tends la main mais je suis trop petite. En me souriant, tonton attrape l'assiette et la pose sur mes genoux. On mange tous les deux.

Papa et Tonton Charly éclate de rire.

- « On aurait pu croire que le fait de te marier t'aurait coupé l'appétit, mais non ! » dit tonton

- « Et Lilou qui ne vaut pas mieux ! » dit Papa

Tonton Ron se met à rire alors je rigole aussi.

- « Puisque j'y pense, Harry » commence tonton Charly « Ginny m'a demandé de te donner ça et elle voudrais que tu te charge de préparer Miss-Ventre-Sur-Patte ! »

Papa prend le sac vert que Tonton lui tend et s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je ne veux pas… J'ai encore envie de mangé des biscuits. Je m'accroche au coup de tonton Ron.

- « J'ai encore un succès fou auprès des filles ! » dit tonton Ron en riant.

- « DES filles ? Il me semble qu'à part Hermione… » commence Papa

- « Tu oublies Lavande mon vieux… »

Papa se met à rire. J'en profite pour prendre un autre biscuit.

- « VOUS N'ETES TOUJOURS PAS PRET ! »

Je sursaute. Mamie Molly vient d'entrer dans la pièce et elle à l'air en colère.

- « Mais Maman… »

- « Il n'y a pas de ''mais maman'' Ronald Weasley ! Tu te maries aujourd'hui et tu ne comptes pas j'espère arriver en retard à la cérémonie ! Alors maintenant tu vas te préparer où sinon je vais aller t'aider à t'habiller comme quand tu avais trois ans ! »

Je regarde Papa et tonton Charly qui essaye de pas rigoler mais on voit bien qu'ils y arrivent pas. Mamie Molly se tourne vers eux.

- « Et vous deux si vous en voulez pas que je vous fasse subir le même sort, vous allez vous dépêcher de sortir d'ici pour aller vous habiller ! »

Papa et tonton s'arrête de rire et c'est au tour de tonton Ron de rire doucement. Papa s'approche et me prends dans ses bras. Il fait un sourire à tonton Ron et on sort de la chambre avec Mamie et Tonton Charly. Papa m'emmène dans sa chambre et me pose sur le lit. On commence une bagarre de chatouille et c'est moi qui gagne ! C'est toujours moi qui gagne de toute façon. Des fois je me demande même si Papa ne fait pas exprès de perdre ! Allongé sur le lit, Papa me regarde en souriant. Il joue dans mes cheveux puis il se lève.

- « On va se dépêcher parce que si Molly, ou pire, ta mère, s'aperçoivent qu'on est toujours pas prêts, je redoute le pire… »

Il sort du sac vert ma jolie robe toute blanche avec des rubans bleus que Maman m'a acheté l'autre jour. Papa m'habille et me mets mes nouvelles chaussures toutes blanches aussi. Il commence à me coiffer. Je me mets à pleurer mais cette fois il continue… Il me fait pas si mal que ça finalement… Il me fait mes petites couettes et il accroche des rubans bleus. Je me regarde dans la glace. Je ressemble à une princesse !

- « Tu es très jolie mon bébé ! » dit Papa en me regardant en souriant.

Il me pose par terre et commence à s'habiller aussi. Mon papa a moins de muscle que mon tonton Charly, mais c'est lui le plus beau !

Papa vient juste de finir de s'habiller quand Maman entre dans la chambre. Ce quelle est belle ! Elle a une jolie robe dorée et ses cheveux sont relevés sur sa tête. Papa se retourne et ne dit rien… Il regarde Maman avec des grands yeux et sa bouche est un peu ouverte. Maman regarde Papa, ses yeux sont brillants et elle a un drôle de sourire. Papa s'approche d'elle et il la serre contre lui.

- « Tu es magnifique ! » dit Papa

- « Tu es extrêmement séduisant toi aussi… » répond Maman.

Ils se font un gros bisou sur la bouche. Maman met ses doigts dans les cheveux de Papa qui se dégage en souriant.

- « Désolé madame Potter, mais nous ne sommes pas en avance sur l'horaire, et de plus, nous ne sommes pas seul… »

Maman se retourne et me voit. Je lui fais un grand sourire.

- « Dommage… On se rattrapera ce soir… » glisse Maman à Papa avant de me prendre dans ses bras. « Tu es splendide mon ange ! »

Je suis contente.

- « On fait quoi maintenant ? » demande Papa en prenant Maman par la taille.

- « Je dois retourner voir Hermione pour finir de la préparer… Et toi tu ferais bien de retrouver les garçons dans le salon… Emmène Lilou avec toi, elle pourra jouer avec Mathilde, Axel et Titus … »

Maman me dépose dans les bras de Papa, me fait un bisou, lui en fait un et s'en va de la chambre. Papa la suit et descend les escaliers jusque dans le salon. On entre dans la pièce, il y a plein de monde.

Il y a mes tontons Fred-Georges, Charly, Percy, Bill, papy Arthur et mes tatas Pénélope et Fleur. Il y a aussi mes cousins et ma cousine. Papa me pose par terre et ma cousine Mathilde coure vers moi et elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle rigole en me faisant tourner.

- « Ne la fais pas tourner comme ça, tu va la faire vomir ! » lance tata Fleur, c'est la maman de Mathilde et Axel.

Je fais un grand sourire à tout le monde pendant que Papa va s'asseoir entre mes tontons Fred-Georges.

- « On a la même robe ! » me dit Mathilde en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

C'est joli parce que ça robe tourne. Elle a les mêmes cheveux que sa maman et on dirait une fée quand elle les bouge. Je regarde Axel et Titus… Ils ont les mêmes vêtements aussi… C'est bizarre parce qu'on ne nous a jamais habillé pareil. Axel tire sur les cheveux de Titus qui court en pleurant dans les bras de tata Pénélope.

- « Mamaaaaaaaaan ! »

- « Axel ! » crie tata Fleur en faisant les gros yeux.

Il court se cacher dans les bras de tonton Bill, son papa. Je vois un de mes tontons Fred-Georges qui me fait un signe de la main. Je m'approche de lui et il me prend dans ses bras. Il glisse dans ma bouche un de mes bonbons préférés… Ceux qui ont le goût de fraise. Papa et mes tontons discutent entre eux. Moi, je les écoute.

- « Quelqu'un sait qui est la fille qui traîne avec Ginny et Hermione depuis ce matin ? » demande tonton Charly.

- « Celle qui s'appelle Tara ? » demande le tonton Fred-Georges qui ne tient pas sur ses genoux.

Tonton Charly fait oui de la tête.

- « C'est une collègue d'Hermione… Elle est arrivée hier matin ici… » répond le tonton qui me tient sur ses genoux et qui vient de me donner un autre bonbon.

- « Elle est drôlement jolie… » dit tonton Charly.

- « Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, frérot ? »

- « Remarque, c'est normal, elle est assez mignonne » dit Papa.

Mes tontons le regardent avec des gros yeux.

- « Mais bien moins que Ginny, évidemment ! » dit alors Papa.

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Ben quoi ? C'est vrai que Maman est plus jolie !

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvre et Mamie Molly entre. Elle a une jolie robe aussi.

- « On va y aller… » dit-elle juste avant de repartir.

Papa me prend des genoux de tonton Fred-Georges et je m'accroche à lui. Il me regarde puis ce tourne vers Tonton.

- « Je croyais qu'on vous avait demandé de ne rien lui donner de vos inventions ! » dit-il d'un air sévère.

- « Je peux te jurer que ce ne sont que des bonbons à la fraise ! » répond tonton en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

- « Jamais on n'oserait tester nos produits sur nos neveux et nièces… » dit l'autre tonton Fred-Georges.

- « Et les écailles qui ont poussé sur Titus, il y a deux jours ? » demande Papa.

- « C'est Percy qui était visé… » soupirent mes tontons ensemble en sortant de la pièce.

Papa sourit en les regardant partir.

- « De toute façon, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause d'eux, ma colère ne sera rien à côté de celle de ta mère et ça… Ils le savent bien… »

C'est vrai que quand Maman est en colère, ça fait peur. On sort tous les deux de la pièce et on va dans le jardin. Il y a un grand chapiteau blanc avec plein de gens assis sur des chaises qui regarde un vieux monsieur habillé en rouge. Papa me dépose à côté de Mathilde. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue

- « Ecoute bien tout ce que te disent mamie et ta cousine, ma chérie… » chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Je prends la main de Mathilde et je regarde mon papa partir vers le vieux monsieur. Il va se mettre à côté de tonton Ron qui a l'air malade parce qu'il est tout blanc. En face d'eux il y a Maman qui sourit.

Mamie Molly me donne un petit panier rempli de petites fleurs. Soudain, on entend de la musique. Mathilde commence à avancer vers l'allée en jetant des fleurs partout. Je la suis mais je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'elle fait. Je prends une poignée de pétales et je les lance en l'air… Ils tombent tous dans mes cheveux et je rigole. Papa, Maman et Tonton Ron me regardent en souriant. Je continue, alors ! J'ai des fleurs partout lorsque j'arrive au bout du chemin. Tonton Charly me prend alors sur ses genoux.

- « On dirait la fée du printemps… » murmure Tonton en enlevant une à une toutes les fleurs de mes cheveux.

La dame de toute à l'heure est assise pas trop loin. Elle nous regarde en souriant. Puis une autre musique commence et tout le monde se tourne. Moi aussi. Tata Mione arrive avec un monsieur que je ne connais pas. Elle est belle ! Elle a une grande robe toute blanche et un joli voile sur ses cheveux. Elle avance doucement vers le vieux monsieur en rouge. Quand elle passe devant moi, elle pose sa main sur ma tête et la tapote en me faisant un clin d'œil souriant. Je regarde devant moi. Papa et Maman la regarde en souriant, mais le plus drôle c'est tonton Ron. On dirait qu'il a arrêté de respirer. Il la regarde avec des grands yeux. Tata Mione est enfin arrivée. Le monsieur qui tenait son bras lui fait un bisou sur le front et va s'asseoir plus loin. Le vieux monsieur en rouge commence alors à parler.

C'est long et ennuyeux ! Je voudrais me lever mais tonton Charly me tient fermement.

- « Reste sage Lilou ! » chuchote-t-il.

Je m'ennuie moi ! Il ne vont jamais s'arrêter de parler eux ! Tonton Ron et tata Mione se font alors un bisou sur la bouche et tout le monde applaudit. Ben quoi ? C'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ça ! Tonton Charly se lève et me garde dans ses bras. Tout le monde se lève et je me sens toute petite. Je me serre fort contre Tonton. J'aime pas quand il y a beaucoup de monde.

- « On va aller retrouver tes parents… » me dit-il.

Bonne idée ! Je veux voir Maman !

Ca fait longtemps que tout le monde mange. Ca ne va jamais s'arrêter ou quoi ? J'ai mangé un peu, assise sur les genoux de Maman puis elle m'a déposé par terre et je suis partie jouer avec Axel et Mathilde. Titus, il aime pas trop jouer avec nous. Il reste toujours assis à côté de son papa.

Papa a parlé devant tout le monde, et tout le monde a applaudit. J'étais très contente. Au bout d'un moment il y a eu de la musique. J'ai dansé avec Papy Arthur, Mathilde, mes deux tontons Fred-Georges en même temps, Axel, Maman puis Papa. Après ils ont voulu dansé tous les deux alors tonton Charly m'a prit dans ses bras. Je regarde tonton Ron et tata Mione dansé tous les deux.

Tonton Charly retourne s'asseoir. Moi je suis toujours sur ses genoux et je mange des bouts de gâteux qui reste. Il est bon ce gâteau ! La dame de tout à l'heure revient.

- « C'est un beau mariage… » dit-elle.

Tonton Charly fait oui de la tête.

- « C'est la fille de Ginny et Harry ? » demande-t-elle en me souriant.

- « Oui, c'est la terrible fille de Ginny et Harry… » répond Tonton en souriant.

La dame se met à rire.

- « On m'a raconté quelques uns de ses exploits ! Mais elle à l'air d'un ange… »

- « C'est un ange démoniaque… » dit tonton en me chatouillant.

Je me mets à rire.

- « Vous l'aimez beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »

- « C'est mon rayon de soleil… Malheureusement, je ne la vois pas souvent… »

- « Est-ce que je peux la prendre ? »

- « Bien sur ! ».

Tonton Charly me soulève et me tends à la dame qui me rattrape en souriant. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

- « Bonjour Lilou ! Je m'appelle Tara… »

Je le savais déjà, mais je lui fais un grand sourire. Je devrais lui dire quelque chose de gentil…

- « Tonton Charly a dit toi très zolie ! »

Tara devient alors toute rouge et tonton Charly aussi. J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- « Tonton Charly a vraiment dit ça ? » me demande-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle a pas comprit ou quoi ? Je fais oui de la tête. Tara lève la tête vers tonton Charly qui est aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- « La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, comme on dit… » dit-il en souriant.

Tara lui fait un beau sourire et se met à rire doucement.

- « Et bien tu diras à ton tonton que moi aussi je le trouve très mignon… »

Mais il est en face d'elle ! Elle a pas l'air très intelligente. Je me tourne vers tonton.

- « Lé la ! » lui dis-je en le montrant du doigt.

Tara et tonton éclate de rire. Tonton se lève un peu et me fait un bisou sur le front.

- « Tu es adorable Lilou… » dit-il.

- « Charly ? » demande Tara « Si on allait se promener dans le jardin ? ».

Tonton la regarde en souriant et me reprends à son cou.

- « Je reviens ! » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il me dépose dans les bras de Maman qui a arrêter de danser et me murmure à l'oreille

- « Merci Lilou… »

- « Merci pour quoi ? » demande Maman en souriant.

- « Plus tard ! » crie tonton en courant pour rejoindre Tara qui s'est levée et qui l'attend. Ils s'éloignent vers le fond du jardin.

- « On dirait que ça marche fort pour ton frère… » dit Papa en s'installant près de Maman.

- « Oui… Et je crois que notre fille y est encore pour quelque chose ! » dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête.

Papa et Maman se regardent alors en souriant et se mettent à rire. J'aime quand mon papa et ma maman rient… Alors je rie aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : **Et oui, je suis revenue de vacances, et je peux donc publier mes fics à ma guise !

Pour les lecteurs de ma fic « ce qui aurait pu se passer », rendez vous demain pour la reprise….

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le avez tous et toutes, c'est à Mme J.K Rowling que revient la maternité de Harry Potter et des autres membres de la saga. Je ne revendique que la petite Lilou et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai pu inséré ici où là, ainsi que les histoires qui sont de moi…

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°**

**Potter Baby Folies**

_**Ne t'approche pas de ma fille !**_

C'est beau ! J'étais déjà venu avec mon papa mais là qu'il fait nuit et qu'ils ont mis pleins de lumière partout c'est encore plus beau le château !

- « Ca me fait toujours bizarre de revenir ici… » mumure Maman en se collant encore un peu plus contre Papa qui me porte.

Je sens la sens contre ma jambe. Elle me regarde en souriant.

- « Elle est fascinée par les lumières… » dit-elle en me caressant la joue

- « Harryyyyyyy ! Ginnyyyyyyyyyyy ! » crie alors une voix au loin.

Je la reconnais, c'est celle de mon tonton Ron. Je me redresse pour essayer de voir où il est mais je ne le vois pas dans la nuit. On s'est arrêté.

- « TONTON ! » cris-je.

- « J'entends mon petit coup de foudre… » dit alors Tonton, mais je ne le vois toujours pas.

- « On va les rejoindre, Ron… Ne crie pas comme ça ! » soupire Tata Mione.

Ca fait rigoler doucement mon papa et ma maman.

- « On est là ! » dit alors Papa en faisant des grands signes avec le bras qui ne me porte pas.

Je les vois alors avancer doucement. Tata Mione, elle a un gros ventre et ça l'empêche de marcher vite. Maman m'a dit que tonton Ron a donné une graine qui fait pousser les bébés à tata Mione et qu'elle l'a mangé alors maintenant il y a un bébé dans son ventre. C'est vrai que quand j'ai posé ma tête dessus pour lui faire un câlin l'autre jour, ça a bougé dedans ! C'est bizarre. Maman m'a dit aussi que Papa lui avait donné la même graine et qu'elle aussi il y avait un bébé dans son ventre maintenant… Mais je crois qu'il sera plus petit parce que le ventre de ma Maman il est beaucoup moins gros que celui de Tata.

- « Comment va la future maman ? » demande Papa en embrassant Tata Mione.

- « Je suis crevée… J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il soit là ! » répond tata en souriant « Et toi Ginny ? »

- « J'avais oublié à quel point les nausées pouvaient être désagréables… Mais sinon, tout va bien… »

- « Passe moi la petite… » dit alors Tonton à Papa.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fais un gros bisou sur la joue et je rigole.

- « Allons-y… » lance alors Maman en prenant la main de Papa.

On avance vers le château et on arrive devant les grandes portes de l'entrée. On marche dans un couloir, j'ai l'impression qu'ils le connaissent par cœur ce château. Soudain j'entends du bruit… Comme si plein de personnes parlaient en même temps. On est devant une porte.

-« Bienvenue à la Promotion Poudlard 1997/1998… » dit Papa en levant les yeux vers un grand morceau de papier avec des écritures dessus.

- « C'est bien nous… » dit Tata Mione en prenant la main de Tonton.

On pousse la porte et on entre. On arrive alors dans la Grande Salle qui n'a pas de plafond. Je lève les yeux, il y a plein d'étoiles et c'est beau. Je regarde alors autour de moi. C'est fou ce qu'il y a comme monde ! J'aime pas quand il y a du monde comme ça. Je m'accroche fort au cou de Tonton qui me serre contre lui sans rien dire.

- « Vous n'avez pas peur de la perdre dans cette foule ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers Maman.

- « J'ai demandé à Fred et George de me fabriquer quelque chose… » dit alors Maman en sortant deux colliers de sa poche.

Ils sont beaux… C'est une petite chaîne toute grise qui brille avec une jolie pierre bleue au bout. Elle s'approche de moi et me l'accroche autour du cou. Je suis contente parce que je dois être toute jolie avec. Je vois que Maman accroche le deuxième autour de son cou.

- « Si je la perd, je n'ai qu'à ensorceler ma pierre et celle de Lilou se mettra à siffler et à émettre des étincelles… Comme ça je la retrouverais dans la foule… »

- « Bonne idée… » dit Tata Mione en souriant « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la perdre de vue… »

- « Exactement, on ne sera pas trop de quatre pour s'en occuper ! » dit Papa en souriant.

Je regarde tout autour de moi. Il y a que des gens que je connais pas et j'aime pas ça ! Tonton Ron se met alors à marcher et je le vois qui arrive devant une grande table où il y a plein de bonnes choses à manger. Ca doit être le repas. Je le regarde en souriant. Il prend un gros bout de quiche et m'en donne un peu.

- « Elle a déjà mangé Ron ! » gronde Maman qui nous avait suivi.

- « Lui aussi… » soupire Tata Mione.

« Je te soutiens pendant ta grossesse ma chérie… Je mange pour deux… »

Tata ne dit rien, elle se contente de lever les yeux aux ciels et elle s'éloigne avec Maman et Papa. Je les vois qui vont un peu plus loin. Ils voient un monsieur et une dame qui leur sourient et ils restent parler avec eux. Tonton les a pas vu. Il continue de manger. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'il m'en donne toujours un peu. Il me verse un peu de jus de citrouille dans un verre et me fait boire doucement parce que j'y arrive pas encore bien.

- « Ron ? » demande alors une dame derrière moi.

- « Lavande ! » s'écrie Tonton Ron en sursautant.

Heureusement qu'il y avait plus rien dans le verre parce que sinon ma robe aurait été toute mouillée. Je le regarde, il a l'air bizarre. Ses oreilles sont toutes rouges.

- « Comment vas-tu ? » demande la dame qui s'appelle Lavande.

- « Bi… bien merci… »

- « C'est ta fille ? » demande-t-elle en me montrant du doigt.

Ta maman t'a jamais dit que c'était pas beau ! Moi Maman elle crie quand je fais ça !

- « Non ! C'est… C'est celle d'Harry ! Je suis son parrain… »

- « Ah ! » dit alors Lavande. « Toujours… avec elle ? »

- « Hermione ? Oui, plus que jamais ! On est marié et elle est sur le point d'accoucher de notre premier bébé… »

- « Félicitation… » dit-elle avec un sourire qui fait pas vrai.

Moi, je l'aime pas trop trop moi cette dame. Je voudrais bien qu'on s'en aille. Je bouge un peu pour le faire comprendre à Tonton mais il me pose par terre. Je tire un peu sur ses vêtements mais il ne bouge pas. Elle recommence à parler avec lui.

- « Tu sais que Zac et moi, on a rompu… Je suis seule en ce moment… »

Ca m'ennuie vraiment trop. Je laisse Tonton qui a pas l'air à l'aise et j'avance vers Papa. Les gens sont grands et moi je me sens toute petite. Il y a un monsieur qui a faillit me marcher dessus. Vraiment j'aime pas ça. J'arrive à côté de Tata Mione. Je tire sur le bas de sa robe. Elle se penche et me regarde.

- « Lilou ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Elle se tourne vers la table où il y a le repas et voit Tonton Ron, toujours aussi rouge qui parle avec la dame.

- « Lavande ! » soupire-t-elle un peu énervé en posant ses deux poings sur ses hanches.

- « Calme toi Hermione… » dit Maman en souriant « Regarde un peu la tête qu'il fait ! Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le lâche… »

Tata Mione la regarde en souriant aussi.

- « Tu as raison… Mais depuis que je suis enceinte, je ne supporte même pas qu'une autre fille le regarde… »

- « Les hormones… » dit Maman.

Mais de quoi elles parlent ? Je tire un peu plus sur la robe de Tata et je lui tends les bras.

- « Oh désolée Lilou… Mais je ne peux plus te porter maintenant… » dit-elle en posant sa main son gros ventre.

QUOI ? Mais je veux un câlin moi ! Je commence à faire la tête que je fais quand Papa ou Tonton veulent pas que je fasse quelque chose. Je fais briller mes yeux.

- « Oh chérie… Ne fais pas cette tête là… » murmure alors Tata Mione en me prenant la main « Viens… »

Elle m'emmène vers un canapé. Elle s'assoit dessus et Maman m'aide à monter à côté d'elle avant de s'installer en face de nous. Je me glisse entre ses bras et je pose ma tête sur son gros ventre qui est tout chaud et tout rond. Elle me caresse les cheveux en rigolant doucement.

- « Tu lui a dit pour toi ? » demande-t-elle à Maman.

- « Oui… Mais je pense que tant que ça ne se verra pas, elle ne comprendra pas… J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas jalouse… »

- « Qui sera jalouse de qui ? » demande alors Papa qui vient d'arriver et qui s'assoit à côté de Maman.

- « Lilou, du bébé… » dit Maman en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Papa.

Il fait un bisou sur son front et caresse ses cheveux sans rien dire.

- « Quelle empoisonneuse ! » dit alors Tonton en arrivant près de nous « J'ai cru qu'elle ne me lâcherait jamais ! »

Il est encore tout rouge et il a l'air un peu fâché.

- « Tu aurais pu venir me chercher toi ! » dit-il à Papa

- « Oh… Je croyais que tu avais la situation bien en main… » répond Papa en souriant.

Je sens mes yeux qui se ferment. Je suis fatiguée et on dirait que les voix deviennent de plus en plus lointaines.

- « Elle dort… » chuchote la voix de Tata Mione.

Non c'est même pas vrai ! Je dors pas encore même si j'ai les yeux fermé.

- « Je vais la prendre… » dit tout doucement Maman.

Je la sens qui s'approche de moi et qui me prends dans ses bras. Je sens son odeur. Elle sent bon Maman. Je tourne ma tête pour la cacher contre elle. Elle me caresse les cheveux. J'aime ça.

- « On devrait aller la coucher… Je vais faire apparaître son berceau dans un coin de la pièce et on la laissera dormir… » dit Papa tout doucement.

Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et ça me fait sourire. J'entends Papa qui rigole doucement. Maman commence à marcher. Je me laisse bercer quand soudain j'entends Papa crier.

- « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA TOI ? »

Ca me réveille d'un seul coup. Mes yeux son grand ouvert, et je sens que Maman me sert un peu plus contre elle. Il n'y a plus un seul bruit dans la pièce.

- « C'est une réunion d'anciens élèves Potter… Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu ? » demande une voix.

Le monsieur qui a dit ça est forcément méchant. Il a une voix qui fait peur.

- « SORS D'ICI MALFOY ! » crie alors Tonton.

- « Tiens, tiens ! Weasmoche ! Tu es toujours là toi… Et que vois-je… ? Tu t'es reproduis ! Tu m'en garderas un de la portée ! Je suis curieux de voir ce que peux donner le mélange d'un rebus sorcier et d'une sang-de-bourbe… »

- « ESPECE DE … » hurle Tonton

- « RON ! » crie Tata « Laisse… »

- « Mais Hermione ! »

- « Non chéri… reste près de moi… Il n'en vaut pas la peine… »

Je dégage ma tête du corps de Maman. Elle a l'air très en colère. Je me retourne, je vois Tonton très pâle avec les lèvres pincées. Il a sa baguette dans la main, Tata Mione le retient par la manche. Elle a l'air très fâchée aussi. Si elle avait pas eu son gros ventre, je crois qu'elle se serait jeté sur le monsieur qui a parlé. Je me tourne vers lui. Il a des cheveux presque blancs. Il fait comme si c'était lui le plus fort. Il regarde autour de lui avec un air méchant. En face de lui, il y a Papa. Mais c'est pas le même que d'habitude. Là, il me fait presque peur. Il a sa baguette devant lui et il regarde le monsieur avec une tête méchante. J'aime pas du tout cette tête là.

- « Papa… » dis-je.

Viens me voir mon papa, je vais te faire un bisou et tu seras plus fâché.

Le monsieur me regarde alors avec un air surpris puis il lève ses yeux vers Maman qui me serre encore un peu plus.

- « Ca alors ! » dit-il de sa méchante voix en s'approchant de nous. Mamans fait un pas en arrière.

- « NE T'APPROCHES PAS D'ELLES ! » hurle Papa en s'approchant aussi de nous.

Je sais pas lequel des deux me fait le plus peur.

- « Du calme Potter… Je veux juste voir ta fille… »

Il avance sa main vers moi. Je me serre fort contre Maman qui recule encore.

- « NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! » crie Tonton Ron en quittant Tata Mione pour se mettre entre le monsieur et nous trois.

Le monsieur éclate d'un rire méchant.

- « Weasley en preux chevalier… On aura tout vu ! »

- « Je peux te jurer que si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux… »

- « Quoi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur… » se moque le monsieur en parlant méchamment.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux et je me mets à trembler.

- « Tires-toi de là Malfoy… Tu n'es qu'un assassin ! » dit Papa d'une voix sévère et méchante.

Je sens les larmes qui montent dans mes yeux. Je l'aime pas ce monsieur blond qui rend mon Papa méchant.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Potter… » dit le monsieur avec un vilain sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Je ne te pardonne pas pour Dumbledore et tous les autres que tu as tué en tant que mangemort… »

- « Je te rappelle que j'ai été blanchi… Je pourrais intenter un procès contre toi pour diffamation… »

- « C'est une menace ? » crie Papa « De toute façon je t'aurais un jour Malfoy ! »

Le monsieur se met à rire fort. Je sens Maman qui frissonne et qui me sert contre elle. Je m'accroche à son cou le plus fort que je peux.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » crie alors une dame qui porte un grand chapeau pointu. « Malfoy, Harry… est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ? »

- « Potter supporte mal de voir qu'il s'est toujours trompé à mon égard et que je ne suis qu'un honnête citoyen de la Communauté magique, professeur McGonagall… » répond le méchant en souriant.

- « QUI CROIS-TU TROMPER ? » hurle Papa qui est tout blanc maintenant.

- « Harry ! Baisse ta baguette ! Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment ! » dit sèchement la dame au chapeau. « Quand à vous Malfoy, je vous conseille de vous faire discret… Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous veniez provoquer qui que ce soit dans mon école… Si vous ne savez pas vous tenir, je vous prierais de quitter Poudlard sur le champ ! »

Le méchant la regarde avec son air supérieur et son vilain sourire.

- « Bien professeur… Je m'en vais… » dit-il.

Puis il se tourne vers Papa.

- « Au revoir Potter… Tu as une fille adorable… »

- « Ne t'avises pas de t'approcher d'elle Malfoy… » dit Papa en détachant tous les mots d'un air méchant.

Le monsieur blond ne dit rien et sort de la pièce avec deux messieurs très musclés.

Je regarde Maman, elle a l'air en colère mais en même temps on dirait qu'elle à peur.

- « L'immonde cafard ! L'assassin ! Osez se présenter devant moi comme si de rien n'était !

Dire qu'il a faillit vous toucher ! Je vais le tuer ! La prochaine fois que je le vois je peux te jurer que je le tue ! »

Papa s'est remis à crier. Il est énervé et il fait de grands gestes avec ses bras. J'ai peur et je me mets à pleurer.

- « Calme toi Harry… » dit la dame au chapeau

- « Que je me CALME ! » hurle Papa « Alors que cette ordure menace ma fille ! »

- « Harry ! » dit alors Maman « Arrête, tu fais peur à Lilou… »

Papa s'arrête de crier tout d'un coup. Tout le monde nous regarde. Blottie dans les bras de Maman je pleure en silence, la tête caché contre ses seins. Je tremble et j'aime pas ça.

- « Allons allons ! Ne laissez pas ce malheureux incident gâcher vos retrouvailles ! » dit alors la dame.

Tout le monde se remet alors à parler et on arrête de nous regarder.

- « Harry… Ca va aller ? » demande alors la dame.

- « Oui professeur… » dit Papa d'une toute petite voix.

J'entends la dame qui s'éloigne. Maman me caresse les cheveux et m'embrasse. J'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer.

- « Lilou… » dit Papa à côté de mon oreille.

Je sursaute. Je me serre contre Maman parce qu'il me fait trop peur. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il pose sa main sur ma tête et me caresse les cheveux.

- « Mon bébé… regarde Papa… »

Il parle d'une voix douce maintenant. Je tourne la tête et je le regarde. Il a l'air triste. J'aime pas quand mon papa est triste. Il me caresse la joue du bout des doigts.

- « C'est fini maintenant… Papa ne criera plus… Tu viens ? »

Il me tend ses bras. Je me dégage de Maman et je vais vers lui. Il me sert fort dans ses bras.

- « Ne pleure plus mon ange, c'est fini… Papa s'est énervé parce que ce monsieur est méchant et qu'il pouvait vous faire du mal à Maman et toi… Mais il est partit… De toutes façons, tu ne crains rien, je te protège… »

Sa voix est toute douce. J'arrête de pleurer. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et s'approche de Maman. Il la sert contre nous deux. Il est redevenu comme je l'aime mon papa.

- « Ca va ? » demande-t-il

- « Oui… » soupir Maman « Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais… Même maintenant que tu as vaincu Voldemort on cherche à te blesser et… »

- « Chuuut… N'y pense plus… Je suis là… »

Je me sens bien comme ça entre Papa et Maman. Je voudrais y rester toujours.

- « Hermione ? HERMIONE ! » crie alors Tonton Ron derrière nous. Maman s'écarte de nous et se retourne je vois Tata Mione, toute pâle qui fait la grimace en se tenant le ventre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » crie tonton « Hermione ! »

- « Il faut l'allonger ! » dit Maman d'une voix sèche en aidant tonton à installer Tata sur le canapé. « Hermione, ça va ? »

- « C'est rien ! C'est le choc… Ca va passer… » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle est toute blanche et il y a de la sueur qui coule sur son front.

- « Il y a un problème ? » dit alors un monsieur qui arrive en courant.

- « Neville ! Par Merlin tu es là ! » s'écrie Maman.

Le monsieur s'approche doucement de Tata, lui pose la main sur le ventre tout doucement en lui parlant gentiment. Tonton Ron est à côté de lui, il a l'air d'avoir très peur. Le monsieur qui s'appelle Neville sort alors sa baguette et jette un sort à Tata qui se calme. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et lui parle en souriant. Papa s'approche un peu et Maman se relève, elle tend la main à Papa pour qu'on la rejoigne.

- « Tu es sur que tout va bien Neville ? Pas besoin de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste ? » demande Tonton

- « Non, ce n'est pas la peine… Cette ordure de Malfoy lui a fichu la frousse et dans son état il valait mieux éviter… Mais tout va bien… Le bébé n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite… » dit Neville.

- « Mais tu es sur ? » redemande Tonton.

Je crois que je l'ai jamais vu avoir aussi peur.

- « Puisqu'il te dit que tout va bien ! » répond Tata en lui prenant la main « Et je l'avais dit moi aussi que ce n'était pas grave… »

- « Et tu es guérisseuse toi maintenant ? » demande Tonton

- « Non, mais je sais comment fonctionne mon corps… » répond-elle.

- « Oh oui c'est vrai que tu as été tellement souvent enceinte… »

- « Ron… Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de nous disputer ? » dit Tata en souriant.

Tonton se met alors à soupirer et dépose un bisou en riant sur le front de Tata.

- « Je confirme, elle va très bien… » dit Neville en souriant.

Il se relève et s'approche de Maman.

- « Et toi Ginny, tu te sens bien ? »

- « Oui… Je vais rester assise un petit moment et ça ira… J'ai surtout eu peur qu'il s'en prenne à Lilou… Elle a été choquée je crois… »

- « On le serais à moins… Fais lui manger un peu de chocolat et ça devrait aller… »

Il s'approche alors de moi et me caresse la joue doucement.

- « Bonjour Lilou… C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble Harry ! »

Papa sourit. Je sais qu'il est content quand on lui dit ça.

- « Elle est toute mignonne… Elle me fait penser à ma petite Alice… » dit Neville

- « Où sont Luna et elle ? » demande alors Papa.

- « Elles sont à la maison… Alice à attraper la variole du dragon et Luna a préféré resté avec elle… »

- « Si tu es seul, reste donc avec nous… » propose alors Tata qui s'est mise assise pour que Tonton puisse s'asseoir près d'elle. Il a sa main dans la sienne et elle à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- « Avec plaisir… » dit-il alors.

Il va s'asseoir près de Tonton. Papa me dépose dans les bras de Maman tout doucement.

- « Je la trouve pâle… » dit Maman en me caressant le front tout doucement.

- « Je vais lui chercher du chocolat… » dit alors Tonton en se levant.

- « N'oublie surtout pas d'en prendre pour toi aussi… » lance Maman en riant.

Ca fait rire aussi Tata, Papa et Neville. Tonton s'éloigne un peu rouge.

- « Il vit une merveilleuse histoire d'amour avec son estomac… » dit Papa en riant.

- « J'en suis presque jalouse… » continue Tata.

- « Moi je ne me permets aucun commentaires… J'ai la même à la maison… » dit Maman en m'embrassant avec un baiser sucré. Un petit bisou du bout des lèvres qui fait juste que chatouiller la joue. C'est la spécialiste des baisers sucrés !

Tonton Ron revient alors avec une pleine assiette de chocolat.

- « Tiens mon petit coup de foudre… » dit-il en me tendant un gros morceaux.

- « Pas tout ça Ron ! » dit Maman

- « Oh, pour une fois… Elle en a besoin… » dit Papa en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Maman soupire mais ne dit rien. Papa la force à manger un bout de chocolat elle aussi et Tata Mione en mange un gros bout également. Les grands commencent à parler. Je comprends rien à tout ce qu'ils disent. Des fois, il y a des monsieurs et des dames que je ne connais pas qui viennent nous voir. Ils disent tous que je ressemble à Papa, ils parlent un peu avec tout le monde et ils s'en vont. Puis de nouvelles personnes arrivent… Ca n'arrête pas. Je vois bien que mon papa s'amuse moins qu'avant. Il me regarde souvent d'un air un peu inquiet. Tonton Ron lui, ne lâche pas la main de Tata. Je commence à me rendormir. J'ai la tête sur la poitrine de Maman et je baille.

- « Elle m'appuie sur le ventre… » dit alors Maman.

Papa me prend alors dans ses bras et me fais un bisou. A côté du canapé où Tata Mione parle avec deux dames qui se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, il fait apparaître un berceau. Il se lève et me pose dedans. Il remonte les couvertures sur moi et me refais un bisou.

- « Fais de beaux rêves mon ange… » chuchote-t-il avant de retourner s'asseoir près de Maman.

C'est malin ! Tant que j'étais bien au chaud dans leurs bras j'avais sommeil, mais maintenant que je suis dans ce lit froid, je suis bien réveillée… En plus il y a trop de bruit pour que je me rendorme… Ils parlent fort tous ! Je me relève et je regarde par-dessus les barreaux. Ils parlent tous sans s'occuper de moi… Je me mets debout. J'ai encore envie de manger du chocolat… Si je retourne jusqu'à la table où il y a le repas, j'en trouverais peut-être. Papa a oublié d'ensorceler le lit ! C'est trop facile de sortir ! J'arrive sur le sol et je m'éloigne vite avant que Maman ne se rende compte que je suis partie.

J'avance rapidement parmi tous ses gens qui parlent entre eux en faisant bien attention de ne pas me faire écraser. Ils regardent jamais où ils mettent leur pieds ou quoi ! Je vois la table plus loin, j'essaye de m'approcher mais une dame avec une grande robe verte passe devant moi et je tombe. Je me relève et j'avance. C'est malin ! Je ne sais plus où je suis maintenant ! J'avance doucement… J'arriverais bien à retrouver quelqu'un que je connais… Je vois maintenant la grande porte par laquelle on est entré… Il faut pas que j'aille par là, c'est la sortie et dehors il fait tout noir. Je fais demi-tour pour repartir mais je sens une grosse main qui attrape mon bras.

- « Silencio » lance la vilaine voix de toute à l'heure.

Je veux crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. J'essaye de toutes mes forces, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens entraîner en arrière. J'essaye de résister mais il est trop fort. Il m'entraîne alors dans un coin sombre du couloir. C'est lui ! Le méchant monsieur de tout à l'heure ! Celui que mon Papa n'aime pas ! Il me prend dans ses bras.

- « Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit un monsieur à côté de lui.

Il a un masque sur la tête… Il fait peur.

- « Je m'amuse un peu… Si on commençait par jouer avec elle ? » siffle le méchant en me caressant la joue.

Mais c'est pas une caresse comme celle de Maman ou Papa… Lui, on dirait qu'il veut me faire mal… Ne me touche pas vilain monsieur!

- « Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en prendre à elle ? » dit alors un autre monsieur en cagoule.

- « C'est la fille de Potter… » ajoute un autre.

- « Justement… Torturons la fille de celui qui a vaincu notre Maître… » dit le blond avec une voix de fou.

- « Mais c'est encore un bébé… »

L'un des monsieurs en cagoule semble hésiter. Moi je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Je me mets à pleurer et à crier mais personne ne m'entend. Alors je commence à le taper. Mais il est si grand et mes mains sont si petites que ça le fait rire…

- « Regardez moi ça ! Elle est si jeune et pourtant si arrogante… Comment as-tu la prétention de me frapper sale mioche ! »

Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Laisse moi aller retrouver mon Papa… J'irai tout lui dire et il viendra te gronder !

- « C'est bon Drago… Relâche là et faisons ce qu'on est venu faire… »

Oui ! C'est ça ! Lâche moi et va-t-en !

Drago le regarde un moment sans rien dire puis me regarde moi et éclate d'un rire méchant.

- « Je viens d'avoir une brillante idée… »

Il met alors sa cagoule sur sa tête et fait signe aux autres de le suivre.

- « Mais elle ? » murmure quelqu'un à côté de moi.

- « Tu verras… » répond Drago.

J'ai peur, il me tiens serrer contre lui avec un seul de ses bras. De l'autre, il tient sa baguette. Derrière nous, il y a quatre autres monsieurs, tous avec les mêmes cagoules et le même air méchant. Je pleure et je crie mais personne ne m'entend…

Ils s'arrêtent tous devant la grande porte par laquelle Drago m'a enlevé, ils prennent une grande inspiration. Drago rigole doucement, il a l'air content. Il est totalement fou lui ! Puis un des monsieurs jette un sort, tout devient noir, j'ai encore plus peur. Tout le monde se mets à crier. Puis je sens qu'on courre. Soudain une lumière verte apparaît et je suis au milieu, toujours dans les bras de Drago.

- « Vous avez voulu me chasser, mais je suis revenu ! Notre Maître n'est plus mais nous sommes tous encore prêt à continuer LA LUTTE ! » crie alors Drago de sa voix de fou.

- « LILOU ! »

J'entends Maman qui hurle mon nom ! Je suis là Maman ! Viens me chercher ! Je bouge mon bras. Elle m'a vue. Elle plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

- « Harry… Il a Lilou… » crie-t-elle alors à Papa qui était un peu plus loin.

Papa se retourne. Il est tout blanc et il ne bouge pas. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts. Il est en colère, mais on dirait surtout qu'il a peur. Je vois Tata Mione qui s'est levée et qui prend Maman dans ses bras. Elles sont toutes pâles toutes les deux. Tonton Ron et Neville se sont levés aussi, ils ont l'air très en colère.

- « Alors Potter… On fait moins le fier maintenant… »

- « Quel genre de monstre es-tu pour t'en prendre à une enfant ? » hurle Neville en serrant les poings.

- « Tais-toi Longdubat ! Vous n'êtes pas en moyen de négocier… Nous sommes venus ici ce soir, mes amis et moi pour continuer l'œuvre de notre Maître… Mais nous ne nous contenterons pas des sang de Bourbe… Tous ceux qui se sont dressés contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres le payeront amèrement ! »

Il se met à rire de son rire de fou. J'ai trop peur pour pleurer maintenant. Je remarque que Tonton Ron s'est approché de Maman et Tata. Papa lui ne bouge pas. Il n'arrête pas de me fixer en serrant les poings.

- « Allez-y ! » dit alors simplement Drago.

Tous les monsieurs encagoulés se jettent alors dans la foule en jetant des sorts. Les autres se défendent tant qu'ils peuvent.

- « Ron ! Prends Ginny et Hermione et partez ! » crie Papa en levant sa baguette.

- « Non Harry ! » hurle Maman « Je veux rester ! Il a Lilou ! »

- « Sortez ! » hurle Papa.

Je vois Tonton Ron, baguette à la main qui entraîne de force Maman qui pleure avec Tata Mione qui pleure aussi.

- « Je reviens Harry ! » crie Tonton en s'éloigant.

Papa reste seul devant nous. Neville est en train de s'occuper d'un des autres méchants.

- « Alors Potter ? On fait moins le malin ? Ca fait quoi d'être impuissant face à une attaque néo-mangemort ? Ca doit faire un coup ? »

- «ESPECE DE LACHE ! LIBERE MA FILLE ! » hurle Papa.

- « Il faudra que tu te battes avec moi pour la récupérer… »

Il jette alors un sort à mon Papa qui l'évite. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Papa les évite tous mais n'attaque pas.

- « Alors Potter ? Tu ne sais plus combattre ? Vas-y ! Lance moi un sort… Tu en meures d'envie… » Il me serre encore un peu contre son torse.

Papa est tout blanc, il a les lèvres pincées et son poing serré sur sa baguette.

- « Je ne peux pas… » dit-il désespéré « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la toucher ! »

- « Comme c'est attendrissant… » se moque Drago « Le preux Gryffondor qui s'inquiète pour sa progéniture… Ce en quoi tu as raison… Attaque moi, et je me sers d'elle comme bouclier… Ca ferait les gros titres ''Le Survivant tue sa fille en essayant d'abattre un néo-mangemort''… Je suis sur que ça serait vendeur ! »

- « LAISSE LA PARTIR ! »

- « Tout doux Potter ! Tu n'es pas en position de force je te rappelle… Et abaisse ta baguette sinon… »

Il me colle sa propre baguette sur le cou. J'essaye de me débattre comme je peux mais il est fort. Je sens sur moi le regard inquiet de Papa. Il baisse sa baguette.

- « DRAGOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Il se retourne. Je peux voir que tous les monsieurs encagoulés sont attachés avec des cordes magiques par les autres gens de la pièce. Il l'y a que lui qui reste encore debout.

- « C'est fini Malfoy ! Abandonne ! » crie Tonton Ron en sa direction, je ne l'avais pas vu revenir.

- « JAMAIS ! » hurle-t-il en se retournant vers Papa. « Je tiens enfin ma vengeance… Tu m'as nargué pendant toutes ses années et tu as vaincu mon Maître… Weasley à raison… C'est fini pour moi ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas prendre comme ça… ! C'est une affaire entre Potter et moi ! Le premier qui jette le moindre sort aura la mort de cette enfant sur la conscience ! Ai-je été clair ? »

Personne ne dit un mot. J'entends quelqu'un qui pleure au loin. J'arrive à tordre ma tête et je vois Tonton qui me fixe, aussi blanc que s'il avait vu un fantôme le poing serré sur sa baguette.

- « Allons-y Potter… » crie alors Drago.

Il lance plein de sort à Papa qui ne peut qu'essayer de les éviter.

- « AAAAAAAAAAh ! »

Non ! Mon Papa ! Tu as touché mon Papa. J'essaye de crier mais il y a toujours aucun son qui sort. Papa ! Relève toi !

Papa se relève, il a du sang plein le visage. Il a une grosse cicatrice sur la joue. Drago se met à rire.

- « Alors le Balafré ! Une seule cicatrice ne te suffit plus ! »

TOI ! VILAIN MONSIEUR ! Je t'interdis de te moquer de mon Papa et de lui faire des bobos. Je suis très très en colère… Je n'ai jamais été si en colère de ma vie. Papa me regarde d'un air affolé en essuyant le sang qui coule sur son cou. Je me concentre. Je veux lui faire du mal à ce monsieur. Je veux qu'il souffre. Je veux qu'il arrête d'attaquer mon Papa. Maman m'a déjà dit que j'avais pas le droit de faire ça mais tant pis ! Je me concentre très fort et je sens alors de la chaleur se dégagé de moi. La pierre bleue que je porte en collier se met à siffler de toutes ses forces en scintillant. Drago me regarde d'un air étonné. Soudain une étincelle sort de la pierre. Puis une deuxième et une troisième. Elle monte haut dans les airs. Je regarde Papa, il m'observe d'un air étonné, puis je me retourne vers Drago qui me regarde sans comprendre. Soudain, une étincelle vient se planter dans son œil.

- « AAAAAAAh » hurle-t-il.

Je le sens qui me lâche. Son bras ne me tiens plus. Je me sens tombe sur le sol comme si tout allait doucement.

- « Accio Lilou ! » hurle Tonton Ron.

Alors, avant de m'écrouler sur le sol je me sens attirer. Je vois Tonton qui court vers moi et qui me prend dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces.

- « JE L'AI HARRY ! » hurle-t-il.

Papa se redresse tout d'un coup, il a l'air plus grand que d'habitude. Il est extrêmement en colère, on voit presque des éclairs sortir de son corps. Il regarde Drago qui se tient les yeux entre les mains.

- « A nous deux maintenant… » dit Papa d'une voix sèche.

Puis il me regarde, regarde Tonton et toutes les autres personnes de la pièce.

- « SORTEZ ! SORTEZ TOUS ! » hurle Papa.

Je tremble de peur, mais Tonton me serre fort contre lui.

- « Harry … » tente la dame qui est professeur aussi.

- « DEHORS ! C'EST ENTRE LUI ET MOI ! »

Il fait peur à tout le monde, personne n'a envie de le contredire. Tonton se dépêche de sortir de la salle. Tout le monde est sorti. La porte se referme. PAPA ! Ne reste pas avec lui, il est méchant ! Viens me voir ! Je me mets à pleurer.

- « Finite incantatem » murmure Tonton.

- « Ouinnnnnnnn ! Papaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

- « Chuuut Lilou… » me dit-il en m'embrassant « C'est fini… Tu ne crains plus rien… »

Mais je le vois qui regarde la porte d'un air inquiet ! Papa…

- « Tu devrais la ramener à Ginny… »

- « Vous avez raison professeur McGonagall… » dit Tonton en se commençant à marcher.

Il court presque jusqu'à une salle où il y a plein de lit et des paravents.

- « Ginny ? » appelle Tonton.

- « Oh par Merlin ! » s'écrie Maman « Ron ! Je suis là ! »

Je vois alors Neville sortir de derrière un des paravents, tout pâle. Dès qu'il me voit il me sourit.

- « Merlin merci ! Elle est là ! » dit-il.

Tonton Ron se dépêche de le rejoindre et je vois Maman se lever de son lit et m'arracher de ses bras.

- « Mon bébé… Mon tout petit bébé… »

Elle pleure en me serrant contre elle. Je pleure aussi.

- « Ginny, retourne dans le lit… Elle est là maintenant, tout va bien… » dit Neville avant de

repartir.

Maman me garde serrer contre elle et moi je m'accroche tant que je peux. J'ai tellement peur que je ne veux plus jamais partir de ses bras. Tonton Ron aide Maman à se rallonger et il nous remet la couverture sur nous deux. Maman me berce et m'embrasse. Soudain elle se redresse.

- « Et Harry ? » crie-t-elle.

- « Il est toujours là-bas… Avec Malfoy… » dit Tonton d'une toute petite voix.

- « Quoi ! »

- « S'il te plait Ginny, calme toi… C'est mauvais pour le bébé… » dit Tonton.

Maman se remet à pleurer et à me serrer contre elle.

- « Ca va aller… Il à la situation en main… »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il doit être fou de rage ! Il n'arrivera pas à se contrôler ! Il va faire une bêtise ! »

- « Non, Ginny… Ne pense pas à ça… »

A cet instant, je vois Neville revenir. Il aide Tata Mione à marcher, elle est toute blanche et elle pleure aussi.

- « Oh Lilou ! Tu vas bien ! »

- « Hermione ! » s'écrie Tonton en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il l'aide à s'approcher de Maman et moi. On se fait un câlin toutes les trois. Tata m'embrasse fort.

- « Comment tu as réussit à la récupérer ? » demande alors Maman d'une petite voix.

- « Je n'ai rien fait… C'est elle… Elle a fait de la magie spontanée et elle a déclenché la pierre de surveillance… Une étincelle et venu se planter dans l'œil de Malfoy et il l'a lâché… » répond Tonton.

Maman et Tata me regarde toutes les deux avec de grands yeux ronds.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup avec un grand bruit. Tout le monde se tait et fixe Papa qui vient d'entrer. Il saigne toujours de la joue et sa robe est un peu déchirée sur l'épaule. Il a l'air affolé.

- « Lilou ? Ginny ? »

- « Là ! » crie Tonton en lui faisant signe.

Papa se met alors à courir vers nous. Tata se pousse juste à temps et Papa se jette sur Maman et moi. Il nous serre fort et m'embrasse très très longtemps. Je suis contente de le voir. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou. Il se redresse alors et me serre de ses deux bras. Il soupire et m'embrasse encore.

- « J'ai eu tellement peur… » murmure-t-il.

QUOI ? Mon Papa peut avoir peur ?

- « Harry… » chuchote alors Maman en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis contenté de le mettre hors d'état de nuire cette sale fouine ! Il est ligoté dans le bureau de Minerva… Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu me retenir de le tuer ! » répond-il en me regardant

Il vient alors se rasseoir près de Maman sur le lit où elle est allongée. Il lui caresse les cheveux doucement.

- « Ca va ? »

- « Oui… C'est juste le choc… »

- « On a du s'y mettre à quatre pour l'empêcher de te rejoindre… » répond Neville en souriant.

- « Heureusement que tu étais là pour veiller sur elle… » dit alors Papa.

- « C'est mon boulot de médicomage… » répond-il en souriant.

Papa et lui se serrent chaleureusement la main. Puis Neville s'éloigne et Maman vient se blottir contre Papa et moi. On reste longtemps comme ça à se serrer les un contre les autres sans rien dire. Je tourne la tête et je vois que Tonton Ron et Tata Mione font pareils et nous regardent en souriant. J'espère que le vilain monsieur va aller en prison parce que je veux plus jamais le revoir. Rien que de penser à lui ça me fait peur alors je me blottie contre Papa. Je me sens bien comme ça dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il me protègera toujours et que de toute façon c'est lui le plus fort.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **Et oui, je suis revenue de vacances, et je peux donc publier mes fics à ma guise !

Pour les lecteurs de ma fic « ce qui aurait pu se passer », rendez vous demain pour la reprise….

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le avez tous et toutes, c'est à Mme J.K Rowling que revient la maternité de Harry Potter et des autres membres de la saga. Je ne revendique que la petite Lilou et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai pu inséré ici où là, ainsi que les histoires qui sont de moi…

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°**

**Potter Baby Folies**

**Note : **Cette histoire m'a été entièrement inspirée par le merveilleux OS de **Twinzie :** « _Une Dent, un Sourire et Maman_ » que je vous recommande chaudement de lire… Elle a eu la gentillesse de me prêter un de ses personnages et je l'en remercie de tout cœur.

_**Le même regard que Papa**_

Beuuuurk ! Maman a encore fait des épinards ce midi ! J'aime pas ça ! Je regarde mon assiette en boudant et je fais des pâtés verts avec ma fourchette.

- « Lilou Potter ! Arrête de jouer avec tes épinards et mange les ! » me gronde Maman en me regardant d'un air sévère.

- « Pas bon ! » dis-je en boudant.

- « Je ne te demande pas de les aimer, je te demande de les manger ! » répond-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

- « Ginny, si elle n'aime pas ça… » tente Papa d'une petite voix.

- « Harry ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi non plus tu n'aimes pas trop ça qu'il faut céder ! Ce n'est qu'un caprice, elle en a mangé chez Maman l'autre jour ! »

Papa soupire et me regarde en haussant les épaules. Maman ne sait pas que l'autre jour chez Mamie Molly, c'est Titus qui a finit mon assiette mais que Papa qui l'avait vu n'a rien dit parce que c'est Tonton Ron qui a finit la sienne. Je le regarde en souriant. C'est pas grave mon papa… Toi non plus tu n'es pas content mais tu les manges quand même ses vilains légumes verts… Je regarde Maman qui se rapproche de moi. Je suis au bout de la table sur ma grande chaise rien qu'à moi. D'un côté il y a Papa et de l'autre, il y a Maman. Elle prend ma fourchette de mes mains et commence à me faire manger.

- « Allez ma chérie… Je t'aide… »

Je fais toujours la tête mais je n'ose rien dire et je la laisse enfourné dans ma bouche l'immonde pâtée verdâtre. Je mâche en faisant la grimace et j'avale. C'est pas bon !

- « C'est bien ma belle… Allez, encore… »

Je soupire. Papa me regarde en souriant. Soudain j'entends un drôle de bruit dans la cheminée.

- « Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » crie la voix de Tonton Ron.

Je sursaute. Maman lâche ma fourchette et se précipite vers la cheminée, Papa fait pareil. Je me lève sur ma chaise, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais je veux voir moi aussi. C'est rigolo, il y a que la tête de Tonton dans la cheminée, il a l'air affolé.

- « Je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande Maman en ce mettant à genoux près de la tête de Tonton.

- « C'est Hermione… Le bébé arrive… Elle m'a demandé de t'appeler… »

Je vois Papa et Maman qui échangent un regard amusé. Tonton Ron il a vraiment l'air de pas savoir quoi faire.

- « Emmène la à Ste Mangouste, je vous rejoint… » dit calmement Maman à Tonton

- « Ok… D'accord… Je vais faire ça… » dit la tête de Tonton en disparaissant.

Papa et Maman se relèvent en souriant.

- « Il me fait rire… Il est totalement paniqué… » dit Papa en riant un peu.

- « Oh ! Tu peux parler ! Tu as oublié dans quel état de stress tu étais quand Lilou est née ? » dit Maman en souriant.

- « J'étais très calme… » dit Papa d'un air étonné qui fait pas vrai.

- « C'est la meilleure ! Tu courrais partout et tu paniquais ! » répond Maman en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

- « Tu crois que je serais plus calme cette fois ? » demande Papa en posant sa main sur le ventre de Maman.

Pour le moment, il est tout plat le ventre de Maman, mais bientôt il sera très gros parce qu'il y a un bébé qui grandit dedans. Maman pose sa main sur celle de Papa en souriant. On dirait qu'ils m'ont oublié… Ils sont en train de se dire qu'ils s'aiment avec les yeux. Je suis toujours debout sur ma chaise, je veux me rasseoir mais je glisse un peu et je fais tomber ma timbale d'eau qui se renverse partout dans mon assiette.

- « Lilou… » soupire Papa en souriant.

Il se détache de Maman doucement. Il sort sa baguette et nettoie toute l'eau. Il me prend dans ses bras.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre debout là-dessus parce que c'est dangereux… » m'explique-t-il gentiment.

Je pose ma tête dans son cou. Il me caresse les cheveux. Maman nous regarde en souriant.

- « Il faut que j'y aille… Hermione va m'attendre… »

- « On vient avec toi… » déclare Papa en souriant « Ron était avec moi pour Lilou, je serais avec lui pour son bébé… »

Maman fait oui de la tête et regarde la table. Il y a encore tout le couvert sur la table, elle soupire.

- « Laisse Ginny… Dobby s'en chargera… » dit alors Papa.

Dobby je l'aime bien. C'est un elfe de maison qui aime bien mon papa. Un jour il m'a dit que mon papa l'avait sauvé d'une méchante famille… Maintenant il habite à la maison et il s'occupe de moi des fois… Il est très gentil.

- « Tu as raison… Allons-y maintenant… »

Maman prend une grosse poignée de poudre verte. Ah non ! On ne vas pas y aller comme ça ! Je me serre contre Papa.

- « Non papa… »

- « Je suis désolé ma puce, mais c'est le plus simple… » me dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Il s'approche de la cheminée. Maman est déjà partie. Papa entre dans la cheminée.

- « Ste Mangouste » dit-il clairement.

C'est partit ! Je me sens tourner, tourner et encore tourner. Papa me sert fort et je ferme les yeux. Soudain je sens qu'on est arrivé. Je rouvre les yeux. Papa me regarde en souriant.

- « Tu vois que ce n'est pas si terrible… »

Je lui fais un sourire. Le seul truc qui m'amuse pour le moment c'est que je n'ai pas eu à finir mes légumes. Maman nous attend en souriant. Elle avance alors dans les couloirs et Papa la suit. Moi j'ai l'impression que je suis perdue, tous les couloirs se ressemblent. Mais j'ai confiance en Maman, elle sait ce qu'elle fait parce que c'est ici qu'elle travaille. On arrive devant une pièce où il y a plein de dames qui ont le même costume que Maman met quand elle vient ici d'habitude.

- « Ginny ? » c'est une dame l'a appelé.

Maman s'arrête, Papa aussi.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui… » reprends la dame.

- « Ma belle sœur va avoir son bébé et elle m'a demandé de l'assister… »

- « Je comprend… » dit la dame en arrêtant de regarder Maman.

Elle fixe le front de Papa en souriant. Elle devient toute rose et je sens que Papa est mal à l'aise.

- « Bon ben on y va… Tu viens chéri ? » dit Maman d'une voix sèche en prenant la main de Papa et en l'entraînant dans les couloirs.

Papa rigole doucement en voyant Maman s'énervé. Elle se retourne et le regarde.

- « Ca t'amuse ? » demande-t-elle.

- « Non… bien sur que non… » répond Papa en souriant avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front « Tu sais bien que je me fiche de toutes ses filles… »

- «Aucune d'entre elle ne t'a donné une fille et ne porte ton autre enfant… Tu as plutôt intérêt à n'en avoir rien à faire de ses filles !»

- « Je t'aime… » lance Papa en souriant et en embrassant Maman « Et on ferait bien d'y aller maintenant… »

- « Tu as raison… »

Sans lui lâcher la main, Maman entraîne Papa dans d'autre couloir, puis un autre et encore un autre. Heureusement que Papa me porte parce que sinon, je serais toute perdue. Maman s'arrête bientôt devant un grand panneau magique. Elle regarde les écritures qui sont écrites dessus. Papa me pose sur le sol et me prend par la main.

- « Chambre 22… C'est juste à côté » dit Maman

Elle me prend par l'autre main, on avance encore un peu et elle pousse une porte toute bleue. On entre dans la chambre. Je vois Tonton Ron assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit de Tata Mione qui lui tient la main. Je lâche leurs mains et je cours vers Tonton.

- « Tonton Ron ! »

Il se penche et me prend dans ses bras. Il m'assoit sur ses genoux en souriant. Il me fait un bisou sur le front.

- « Bonjour Lilou… » murmure-t-il

Papa s'approche de Tata Mione, il remet en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui barre le front et lui fait un bisou sur le front.

- « Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il

- « Oui… Ron et toi vous êtes pareils ! Arrêtez donc de vous en faire… Je vais mettre un enfant au monde, je ne suis ni la première, ni la dernière… Tout ira bien… »

Papa se met à rire doucement tandis que Tonton Ron soupire. Je me mets debout sur ses genoux et je me penche sur le lit de Tata pour lui faire un gros bisou. Tata et Maman se mettent à rire. Papa se rapproche de Maman et la prend dans ses bras.

- « Qu'a dit la sage-mage ? » demande Maman

- « On a encore largement le temps… » répond Tata Mione « Ce n'est que le début… »

Les grands commencent alors à discuter de pleins de choses que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Moi je suis allongée sur le lit de Tata et j'ai ma tête contre son bras. Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Papa me tient dans ses bras, serré contre lui. On est plus dans la chambre de Tata Mione, on est dans une salle pleine de fauteuils. Je frotte mes yeux de mes petites mains. Je tiens ma couverture avec laquelle je dors tout le temps et mon lapin en peluche.

- « Bonjour ma belle… Tu as bien dormi dis moi… »

Il me regarde en souriant. Je ne suis pas bien réveillée, je me blottie un peu plus contre lui. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et m'allonge sur le canapé sur lequel il était assis. Avec sa baguette il fait apparaître mon biberon de lait. Il me le donne tandis qu'il s'approche de la porte et qu'il jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

- « Maman où ? »

Il se retourne et me regarde en souriant. Il s'approche de moi doucement. Il me caresse les cheveux pendant que je bois mon lait.

- « Maman est avec Tata Hermione… Tu sais que son bébé va naître bientôt… Tu vas avoir

un petit cousin ou une petite cousine… »

QUOI ? Le bébé il va arriver aujourd'hui ? Je pourrais jouer avec lui alors ! Je vais lui prêter tous mes jouets et on sera copain…

- « Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un soucis ? » demande un monsieur en entrant dans la pièce.

C'est Neville. C'est un copain à mon Papa, il porte le même uniforme que Maman quand elle travaille ici. Je l'aime bien, il est très gentil.

- « Non, rassures toi Neville, tout va bien, c'est juste Hermione qui va avoir son bébé… Ginny est auprès d'elle et Ron… »

- « Oh, je vois… Je passerais les voir dans un moment… » répond Neville en souriant « Bonjour Lilou ! »

Il s'approche de moi en souriant et me caresse les cheveux.

- « Elle doit s'ennuyer… Il y a une caisse de jouets dans l'armoire en face… Il doit y avoir aussi un ou deux magasines pour te faire patienter… Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à aller demander aux infirmières… »

- « Oh tu sais… Je ne préfère pas… Elles deviennent folles quand elle me voit et Ginny n'apprécie que modérément et moi aussi… »

- « Je comprends… » dit Neville en souriant. « J'essayerais de revenir tout à l'heure… Au revoir ! »

- « Ar voir ! » lancé-je en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il sourit et s'en va. Papa se dirige vers l'armoire du fond et l'ouvre. Il en sort un gros coffre et à jouets et plusieurs magazines. Il pose le coffre devant moi et l'ouvre. C'est plein de beaux jouets. J'ai fini mon biberon, je le lui tends, il le fait disparaître et me pose sur le sol. Il se rassoit et prend un des journaux et commence à le lire. Sur le devant je vois l'image d'un balai qui bouge. Ca doit raconter une histoire de Quidditch. Je me retourne vers les jouets. C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux, mais moi j'ai pas envie de rester là ! Je voudrais bien aller voir Tonton Ron et Tata Mione… Il suffit juste que je me souviennes derrière quelle porte ils sont. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Papa mais il est trop concentré sur ce qu'il lit qu'il ne me voit pas. Je m'approche doucement de la porte, il ne m'a toujours pas vu. Je sors, il n'est toujours pas derrière moi. Je me mets à marcher un peu plus vite quand même parce que je veux pas qu'il me retrouve trop vite.

C'est fou ce qu'ils sont grands ces couloirs ! Ils sont tous pareils ! Je fais comment pour retrouver Tata Mione moi ? Je continue à marcher. Je ne peux même plus retourner voir Papa parce que je suis perdue. Il va encore me gronder quand il va me retrouver. Mais j'aime mieux que ce soit lui que Maman… Il arrive jamais à me gronder longtemps parce que ces yeux tous verts ils rigolent quand je fais une bêtises. J'entends du bruit. Comme des dames qui parlent. On dirait qu'elles sont beaucoup. Elles pourront peut-être me dire où est Tata Mione ?

Je m'approche de la porte d'où vienne les bruits. Elle est ouverte et j'entre.

- « Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » s'écrie une dame en blanc

- « Elle a dû se perdre, la pauvre chérie… » dit une autre

Elle me prend sur ses genoux.

- « Tata Mione où ? » demandé-je

- « Pardon mon petit bouchon ? »

Tu comprends pas quand on te parle toi ? Je répète quand même.

- « Tata Mione et Tonton Ron sont où ? »

Les dames se regardent d'un air étonné. On dirait qu'elles ne comprennent pas ce que je veux…

- « Tu t'appelles comment trésor ? » demande une dame d'une voix douce.

- « Lilou… »

- « C'est joli mon cœur… Lilou comment ? »

- « Lilou Potter… »

- « AAAAAAAh »

Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles. Elles sont folles de crier comme ça. Il y a une autre dame qui me prend dans ses bras.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de porter la fille de Harry Potter ! » glousse-t-elle.

Mais lâche moi toi ! Tu me sers fort et j'aime pas ça. J'aimerais bien qu'elle me pose par terre. Vous êtes trop bizarres toutes ! Je préfère retrouver mon chemin toute seule.

- « Il faudrait peut-être dire à Ginny que sa fille est là ? » suggère une dame qui a moins

gloussé que les autres.

- « NON ! » s'exclame les dames en cœur.

- « Ton papa est ici Lilou ? » me demande une dame.

Je fais oui de la tête. Elles se remettent à crier.

- « On va aller le chercher et lui dire qu'on a retrouvé sa fille… » crie une dame qui est toute rouge et qui tape dans ses mains.

- « Oh oui ! Oh oui ! » crie toutes les autres.

Je sens que je change encore une fois de bras et on part toutes de la pièce. On avance comme un troupeau. La dame qui me porte est au milieu des autres. Elles gloussent et rigolent doucement, moi elles me font un peu peur. On marche dans plein de couloir que je ne reconnais pas. On passe dans plein de salle et j'ai l'impression que pus ça va, plus il y a de dames autour de moi. Je me demande bien ce qu'elles lui veulent à mon papa.

- « Lilou ! »

C'est Papa ! Je l'entends à l'autre bout du couloir. Il a dû s'apercevoir que j'étais partie et il est venu me chercher.

- « IL EST LA ! » crie alors une dame à côté de moi en me faisant mal aux oreilles.

Elles se mettent toutes à courir sur mon papa qui les voix arriver et qui à l'air presque effrayé. Elles se jettent sur lui et le collent contre un mur. Il a vraiment pas l'air à l'aise.

- « Oh Harry ! Quel plaisir de vous voir… »

- « Vous ne voudriez pas signez un autographe pour mon petit neveu ! »

- « Oh je vous en prie Harry, faites moi la bise ! »

Elles parlent toutes en même temps. Papa est tout rouge et il regarde dans tous les sens. La dame qui me porte me pose sur le sol et se dépêche de se rapprocher de mon papa. Je suis au milieu des jambes des dames. Elles ne s'occupent absolument plus de moi. Elles me marchent presque dessus en criant. Je me faufile vers Papa qui est toujours coincé contre le mur. Quand je suis assez prêt, je vois une dame collée à mon papa. Elle a enlevé son T-shirt et crie à Papa de lui signer son soutien gorge. NON MAIS ! Tu te prends pour qui toi ? C'est MON Papa ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher de lui ! C'est l'amoureux de Maman, pas le tien ! Alors tu vas t'en aller, méchante ! Je suis très en colère. Je veux sauver mon papa. Je m'approche de la dame qui crie encore. Je m'agrippe à sa jambe et je lui mords le mollet.

- « AIE ! »

La dame lâche un moment mon papa et baisse les yeux vers moi.

- « Mais elle est folle cette gamine ! » crie-t-elle

- « C'est mon papa ! » crié-je de toute mes forces.

Papa se penche en souriant et me prends dans ses bras.

- « Viens là mon bébé… »

Il me fait un gros bisou sur la joue. La dame à l'air fâché. Elle recule un peu, mais toutes les autres nous bloquent la sortie.

- « Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ! » crie une voix derrière le troupeau de dame excitée.

C'est Neville !

- « Docteur Longdubat ! » crie une dame

- « Je peux savoir se que vous faites mesdames ? » demande-t-il d'un air sévère « Ne devriez-vous pas être toutes au travail ? Laissez donc monsieur Potter tranquille et retournez à vos occupations. »

Les dames se regardent toutes et soupirent. Puis, une à une, les dames s'en vont en faisant une drôle de tête. Quand elles sont toutes parties, Neville nous regarde et se met à rire. C'est vrai que voir Papa collé au mur avec moi dans ses bras, c'est assez rigolo.

- « J'arrive au bon moment on dirait ? Toujours aussi à l'aise avec les filles Harry ? »

- « Je te l'avais bien dit… » soupire Papa « Mais le petit diable qui me sert de fille a encore réussit à s'échapper et elle s'est retrouver parmi la horde de furie… Elle a mordu une des guérisseuses qui voulait que je lui touche les seins… »

- « Alors le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps à besoin d'être sauvé par sa fille de deux ans ? » dit Neville en souriant

- « J'ai toujours dit que j'avait toujours eu beaucoup d'aide dans tous mes combats… » ajoute Papa en me caressant les cheveux.

- « En tout cas, elle a le même caractère que sa mère… Elle ne laisse aucune fille rôder autour de toi… Tu es jalouse Lilou ? »

Ben oui ! C'est mon papa et je l'aime. Je veux pas que les autres filles, elles l'aime. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Papa.

- « En tout cas merci d'être intervenu Neville… »

- « Mais de rien… C'est normal… Tu devrais retourner dans la salle d'attente… Je viens de sortir de la chambre d'Hermione… »

- « Comment va-t-elle… et Ron ? »

- « Hermione va bien… Ginny est auprès d'elle. Elle attend patiemment…Tu sais que pour un premier enfant ça prend du temps… Ron, lui… » il se mit à sourire doucement « On croirait qu'il va s'évanouir toutes les trente secondes… Mais tu le connais, dès que ça deviendra sérieux il se montrera à la hauteur… J'en suis certain… »

- « Moi aussi… »

- « Bon… Moi je vais y aller… J'ai du travail… N'hésitez pas à passer un de ces jours, Ginny et toi… Luna sera ravi de vous revoir »

- « On viendra… A bientôt… »

Neville me tapote la tête et disparaît au fond du couloir. Papa me ramène à la salle où on a attendu. Il fait apparaître des biscuits au chocolat et il m'en donne un. Je le mange sur se genoux. Il me regarde en souriant. Il regarde souvent sa montre aussi. Ca fait longtemps qu'on est là ! Il arrive quand mon nouveau copain ? Il est pas pressé de venir me voir ce bébé ?

- « On joue ? » me demande alors Papa en souriant.

Je descends de ses genoux et je cours vers le coffre à jouets qui est resté ouvert. Papa vient s'asseoir par terre à côté de moi.. Il a ensorcelé un petit dragon et un petit hippogriffe en bois pour qu'ils s'envolent et fassent la course. Moi j'avais le dragon et Papa l'hippogriffe. C'est moi qui ai gagné ! De toute façon contre Papa je gagne toujours… Après j'ai trouvé plein de bouts de tissus dans le fond, alors j'ai déguisé Papa. Il avait un joli voile dans les cheveux et un bout de ruban jaune accroché aux lunettes. Il était rigolo. Moi je me suis faite une robe de fée avec un drap blanc. Ca a fait rigoler Papa. Il m'a fait poussé deux petites ailes blanches dans le dos, mais je pouvait pas voler avec. On a commencé alors une grande bataille de boulettes de papiers. On a mis du désordre partout dans la salle d'attente mais on a bien rigolé. Maman a fini par entrer dans la pièce. Elle souriait. J'ai couru vers elle, elle s'est baissée pour pouvoir me serrer dans ses bras. Papa s'est relevé. Maman a ri quand elle a vu que je l'avais déguisé. Il s'est approché de nous.

- « Alors ? » a demandé Papa

- « Ca y est… » a répondu Maman.

- « Et bien ! Dis moi ! »

- « Non, Ron a insisté pour te le dire lui-même… Hermione et le bébé vont bien, tout c'est très bien passé, ils sont aux anges… On ne va pas tarder à pouvoir aller les voir… Juste le temps qu'il faut pour que vous remettiez tout en ordre… »

Elle montre du doigt la salle d'attente en souriant. Papa se retourne et regarde le désastre. Il sort sa baguette et il range tout d'un coup.

- « C'est fou ce que tu maîtrises bien les sorts ménagers quand tu es pressé de faire quelque chose… » constate Maman en souriant.

Papa hausse les épaules et me prends dans ses bras. Il fait disparaître mes ailes et enlève mon drap-robe-de-fée. C'est dommage.

- « On peut y aller maintenant ? » demande-t-il.

Il a l'air très pressé.

- « Oui… » dit Maman en détachant le ruban jaune qu'il a encore sur ses lunettes.

Elle lui prend la main et l'entraîne dans la même chambre que tout à l'heure. On pousse la porte doucement. Tata Mione est assise sur son lit, elle a l'air fatiguée mais très contente. Elle serre contre elle une toute petite chose entourée dans une couverture blanche qui a l'air toute douce. On dirait qu'elle a pleuré, elle a les yeux tout humide. Je regarde Tonton. Il est assis à côté de Tata sur le lit, il a un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'autre main, il caresse la petite chose qui dort dans les bras de Tata. Il a les yeux tout humides aussi. Il a l'air tout content. Il sourit. Il lève la tête et nous regarde. Maman et Papa les regarde tous les deux en souriant. Ils se sont pris par la taille.

- « Une fille… » dit simplement Tonton en regardant Papa les yeux tout brillant.

Tata Mione relève la tête et nous vois. Elle nous fait le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Elle fait signe à Papa de s'approcher d'elle. On arrive tout à côté. Papa fait un bisou sur le haut de la tête de Tata et s'abaisse un peu. Tonton enlève un peu les couvertures et je la vois. Ma cousine. Elle est toute petite et elle à l'air toute fragile. Elle dort, ses petits poings sont tous serrés. Elle est belle. Je ne suis plus la plus petite. J'ai l'impression d'être une grande personne à côté d'elle. Papa me pose doucement sur le lit près d'elle. Je tends ma main. Papa essaye de m'en empêcher, mais Tonton Ron lui retiens la main.

- « Laisse Harry… » dit-il

Je pose tout doucement mes petits doigts sur sa toute petite joue. Elle est toute douce. J'ai envie de lui faire un bisou, mais je sais qu'elle est encore trop petite. Je glisse mes doigts sur sa joue et je me mets à rire. J'entends Maman et Tata Mione qui rigole doucement. Tata a quelques larmes qui coule sur sa joue. Tonton Ron lui fait un bisou.

- « Elle est belle… » dit Papa en souriant.

- « Comme sa mère… » dit Tonton Ron en souriant « Laissez moi vous présentez, avec la plus grande fierté, ma merveilleuse petite Elisabeth Hermione Jane Weasley… »

- « Ely… » ajoute simplement Tata en caressant du bout des doigts la tête de sa fille.

Tonton se penche vers le bébé et la regarde. Je connais ce regard. C'est le même regard que Papa… Tonton regarde Ely de la même façon que Papa me regarde moi… Tout l'amour du monde se trouve dans ses yeux… Tout l'amour, toute la tendresse et tout le bonheur aussi. C'est un regard qui enlève tous les chagrins, un regard qui soigne tous les bobos, un regard qui console et qui protège. Elle en a de la chance ma cousine, d'avoir un papa qui l'aime autant que mon papa m'aime.

Maman s'approche de Tonton et le prends dans ses bras. Puis, Papa me récupère et me dépose sur les genoux de Tonton qui me réclame.

- « J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien toutes les deux… Aussi bien que ton papa et moi on s'entend… »

Je colle ma tête contre lui et je regarde Ely. Je l'aime déjà, je sais qu'elle aussi elle va m'aimer. Je me relève un peu je me penche sur ma cousine encore en endormie.

- « Ze t'aime 'ly »

Papa et Maman se regarde en souriant. Tata et Tonton se regarde aussi en souriant, les larmes tout pleins dans leur yeux. Je suis contente, j'ai une jolie copine et je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le avez tous et toutes, c'est à Mme J.K Rowling que revient la maternité de Harry Potter et des autres membres de la saga. Je ne revendique que la petite Lilou et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai pu inséré ici où là, ainsi que les histoires qui sont de moi…

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°**

**Potter Baby Folies**

**Note : **Je tiens à préciser que le personnage de Peter Lupin qui apparaît dans ce chapitre est un personnage inventé par la talentueuse **Tonkie** dans sa fic « _Les secrets du cœur_ ». Je le lui ai emprunté avec son aimable autorisation et je l'en remercie.

_**Sur la voie 9 ¾ **_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est venu là ? Il y a plein de monde et plein de bruit. J'aime pas ça du tout. Je me suis accrochée de toutes mes forces au cou de Tonks qui me regarde en souriant. Devant elle, il y a Remus qui porte ma copine Prunille dans ses bras et encore devant il y a Peter qui pousse un grand chariot avec tout plein de valises dessus. J'ai été passé des vacances chez Remus, parce que le bébé qu'il y a dans le ventre de Maman va bientôt arriver et qu'elle voulait se reposer un peu. Alors je suis allé chez ma copine Prunille. En plus chez elle, il y a une piscine alors c'est cool.

Tonks m'a dit qu'elle me ramenait à ma maison, mais c'est pas ma maison ça ! C'est même pas le même chemin !

- « Il est quelle heure, Remus ? » demanda Tonks en marchant un peu plus vite pour arriver à côté de Remus.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est largement dans les temps ! » réponds Remus en souriant « Peter ne sera pas en retard »

- « Tu es bien sur ? »

Remus ne répond même pas, il se contente de rire doucement. Soudain on s'arrête devant un grand poteau en pierre.

- « La voie 9 ¾… » soupire Tonks « Ca fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds »

- « Et moi donc ! » dit Remus.

Il s'approche de Peter et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- « Alors mon grand ! Tu es prêt ? » demande-t-il

- « Oui Papa, j'ai hâte ! » s'exclame-t-il « Je peux y aller en premier dis ? »

- « Je ne suis pas sure que… » commence Tonks

- « S'il te plait… » supplie Peter

- « Si tu veux » dit Remus en souriant.

En souriant Peter se retourne. Il fait un petit geste de la main à Prunille et moi, empoigne son drôle de chariot et se met à courir contre le poteau. Je ferme mes yeux ! Il est fou, il va se cogner. J'attends pour entendre le gros bruit que ça va faire mais je n'entends rien. Tonks se met à me serrer très fort tout d'un cou puis elle se détend.

- « C'est très impressionnant quand tu vois quelqu'un d'autre le faire ! » soupire-t-elle alors.

J'ouvre mes yeux. Peter n'est plus là ! Je regarde partout autour de moi, mais je ne le vois pas ! Je me redresse un peu mais je le voit toujours pas.

- « Où Peter ? » demandé-je

Je vois Remus qui rigole doucement.

- « Il n'est pas très loin, on va aller le rejoindre… Toi en premier, chérie, je vous rejoint tout de suite »

Tonks hoche la tête et se met face au gros poteau.

- « Ferme les yeux si tu as peur ma belle» glisse-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je crois qu'elle a raison, je vais fermer les yeux. Elle pose sa main sur ma tête pour bien la calée contre elle, je ferme mes yeux aussi fort que je peux. Je la sens qui marche vite, plus vite, de plus en plus vite et finalement, elle s'arrête.

- « Voilà, c'est fini ! » lance-t-elle d'un air content

J'ouvre mes yeux. Peter est devant moi et il me sourit. On est plus du tout au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Il y a toujours du monde mais c'est pas les même gens que de l'autre côté. Là c'est des gens habillés comme j'ai l'habitude de les voir. A cet instant Remus et Prunille arrive. On dirait q'elle a eu un peu peur parce qu'elle s'accroche fort à son papa en tremblant.

- « C'est fini ma chérie, regarde on est de l'autre côté et Peter est là… » murmure Remus à son oreille.

Remus, c'est un papa aussi gentil que mon papa et que mon Tonton Ron ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien.

- « Eh, Prunille ! Tu veux venir t'asseoir sur mes valises ? » demande alors Peter.

Prunille arrête de pleurer et tend les bras à son grand-frère. Eh ! Moi aussi je veux monter sur les valises ! Je boude.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête là Lilou ! Tu peux venir aussi ! » rigole Peter en me prenant aussi dans ses bras.

Moi je l'aime bien Peter ! Il m'installe gentiment à côté de Prunille sur le drôle de chariot.

- « Vas-y à fond Peter ! » crie Prunille

- « Pas trop vite quand même ! » répond Tonks mais c'est trop tard, on est déjà partit

Je rit beaucoup parce qu'on va vite. Mes cheveux volent dans le vent et ceux de Prunille aussi. Je m'accroche aussi fort que je peux à la valise pour pas tomber. Il y a plein de gens autour de nous et Peter est obligé de faire des virages pour les éviter. Un coup de tombe sur Prunille, l'autre coup c'est elle qui tombe sur moi. On rigole drôlement fort toutes les deux. Je vois des gens qui s'arrêtent pour nous regarder passer.

- « Plus vite ! Plus vite ! »

Prunille et moi on crie comme des folles et Peter accélère quand soudain.

- « STOP ! »

Quelqu'un a crié et Peter s'arrête tout de suite. C'est bizarre, on dirait que je connais cette voix. C'est un monsieur qui a parlé. On ne le voit pas bien parce qu'il est dans l'ombre.

- « Brigade des Aurors ! Je suis chargé de faire respecté la sécurité sur la voix 9 ¾ »

Je suis sure que je connais cette voix.

- « Vous rouliez un peu vite jeune homme ! » continue la voix d'un air sévère mais en même temps on dirait qu'elle rigole !

Maintenant j'en suis sure.

- « PAPA ! »

Il sort de l'ombre, c'est lui, c'est mon papa ! J'en étais sure.

- « Bonjour ma chérie ! » lance-t-il en s'approchant.

- « Harry ! » s'écrient en même temps Prunille et Peter qui avait l'air soulagé.

Papa se met à rire et me prends dans ses bras. Je me serre tout contre lui et je lui fais un gros bisou. Ca fait quatre jours que je l'ai pas vu et il m'a manqué.

- « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir » chuchote-t-il contre mon oreille.

Comment il sait toujours ce que je pense mon Papa ?

- « Dis, tu m'arrêtes vraiment Harry ? » demande alors Peter d'une toute petite voix

Papa le regarde en souriant.

- « Pas pour cette fois ! » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A ce moment là, Remus et Tonks arrivent.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu était de garde aujourd'hui Harry ! » lance Tonks en faisant des bisous sur les joues de Papa

- « Et oui ! Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de se payer des vacances entre la fin août et le début septembre! » rigole Papa

- « Tu vas bien prendre tes trois semaines quand le bébé naîtra ! » répond Tonks en souriant

- « S'occuper d'un nouveau-né, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle des vacances reposantes ! »

Remus se met à sourire et tapoter gentiment l'épaule de mon papa.

- « Lilou a été sage ? » demande Papa

- « Adorable. Elle a beaucoup joué avec Prunille et Peter et tu remarqueras qu'elle a aussi bien profité de la piscine, elle est toute bronzée ! » répond Tonks.

Papa me regarde un moment en souriant et se retourne vers les autres.

- « Vous êtes tous venu là pour dire au revoir à Peter ? »

- « Exactement, et aussi parce que j'ai rendez vous à Poudlard » répond Remus « Je profite du transport »

- « Que vas-tu faire à Poudlard ? »

Remus se rapproche de nous et il vérifie que Peter ne l'écoute pas.

- « Un des élèves de troisième année s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou cet été. Minerva m'a demandé de venir parler avec lui et de lui montrer le passage du Saule Cogneur »

- « Tu vas lui raconter exactement comment c'est passé ta scolarité ? » demande Papa en souriant

- « Oh, il se peut que j'oublie de mentionner que j'ai poussé mes amis à devenir des animagi non déclarés ! » répond Remus en souriant.

Tonks s'approche de lui et se met dans ses bras.

- « Il m'abandonne lâchement pour la journée ! » soupire-t-elle

- « Mais on se reverra ce soir ! » répond Remus en s'approchant encore d'elle.

Il lui fait un bisou sur la bouche

- « Oh ! Bisou d'amoureux ! » crié-je en rigolant.

Papa, Tonks et Remus me regardent alors et se mettent rire. Papa me pose sur le sol

- « Alors Peter ? Pas trop nerveux ? »

- « Non, ça va »

- « C'est ici et à ton âge que j'ai rencontré Ron et Hermione pour la première fois » se rappelle Papa

- « Ah bon ?»

Un gros bruit se fait alors entendre.

- « Par Merlin ! Le Poudlard Express va partir ! Vite Peter, il faut y aller ! » s'écrie Tonks en s'approchant du gros train rouge.

- « Je vais vous aider ! » dit Papa en allant vers eux « Lilou, tu ne bouge pas de là ! »

Je fais oui de la tête et je les regarde monter les valises dans le train. Papa aide maintenant une petite fille que je connais pas, puis un petit garçon. Mais il va les aider tous ou quoi ? Je commence un peu à m'ennuyer. A côté de moi, Prunille soupire.

- « On va se promener ? » demandé-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle regarde autour d'elle et surtout sa maman et son papa. Mais ils ne la regardent pas. Elle me regarde un peu. Elle est plus grande que moi et elle est obligée de baisser les yeux pour me regarder. Elle met sa main dans la mienne et on s'en va toutes les deux. On a pas marché longtemps, mais il y a tellement de monde qu'on est déjà perdues. Je fais demi-tour pour rentrer mais je ne les vois plus.

- « On est perdue ! »

Prunille commence à pleurer.

- « Je veux mon papa ! »

Ah non Prunille ! Si tu pleures, moi aussi je pleure ! On va les retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je lui tire la main et j'avance tout droit. On va bien finir par les voir. Les gens marchent vite et personnes se semblent faire attention à nous. On arrive presque au bout du chemin, je vois le mur ! Prunille est toujours en train de pleurer. Il faudrait qu'elle arrête. Je m'approche d'elle et je lui fais un bisou, mais ça marche pas. Mon Tonton Ron dit que quand ça va pas, il faut manger du chocolat ! Mais comment on va trouver du chocolat ici ? J'avance encore droit vers le mur et je vois la tête du train. Devant, il y a des chariots avec des cartons dessus. Je m'approche, j'ai toujours la main de Prunille dans la mienne.

Sur la grosse boite, il y a une grenouille marron. Je sais ce que c'est ! C'est chocogrenouille ! Mon Tonton Ron il en mange plein ! Je m'approche. Le dessus est ouvert. Je lâche la main de Prunille et je monte sur le chariot. Je lève ma jambe pour passer par-dessus le carton et hop ! Je suis dedans.

- « Viens ! » dis-je à ma copine.

Elle me regarde d'un air bizarre. On dirait qu'elle veut pas trop. Je me penche alors et je sors une boite de chocogrenouille.

- « Viens ! Tu veux du chocolat ? »

Prunille me regarde alors avec des yeux tous brillants. Elle monte sur le chariot et me rejoint dans le carton. On est assises sur un énorme tas de boites de bonbons. On peut pas nous voir depuis le dehors, c'est rigolo. Je prend une boite et le l'ouvre. Je rattrape vite la grenouille qui a sauté et je lui mange la tête. C'est bon ! Je regarde l'image qu'il y a dedans. C'est Albus ! Je l'ai déjà vu une fois dans le grand château où m'a emmené mon papa. Il a parlé avec moi dans une peinture. Il est très gentil.

- « Regarde ! C'est ton Papa ! » dit alors Prunille en me tendant son image à elle.

C'est vrai ! C'est Papa sur l'image. Il commence à me faire coucou.

- « Tu crois que mon Papa aussi il est en image dans un bonbon ? » demande Prunille

- « Sais pas ! »

Mais c'est pas grave, on va chercher. J'ouvre une deuxième boite. C'est pas Remus. Mais je mange quand même le chocolat. J'ouvre encore une boite. C'est pas Remus non plus.

- « Wingardium Leviosa »

Je n'ai pas vu qui a dit ça, mais le carton dans lequel on est Prunille et moi se soulève et se déplace. Puis il se pose sur le sol en faisant un gros bruit. Je me relève dans ma boite et je vois qu'une porte se ferme. Puis je sens qu'on bouge et j'entends le même gros bruit que tout à l'heure.

- « Le train part ! » crie Prunille en se levant.

Elle a du chocolat plein sur le visage, c'est rigolo. Je la vois qui sort du carton et elle se met à pleurer.

- « Maman ! Papa ! Je veux descendre ! »

Moi aussi je sors du carton. Et c'est pas facile parce que ça bouge drôlement. Il y a une fenêtre et je vois le paysage qui bouge dehors. Et il bouge vite.

- « On est coincées dans le train ! Maman ! »

Prunille pleure toujours.

On est dans le train, et bien c'est pas grave, on va ressortir ! Je m'approche de la porte et je la tire. Elle est lourde. Je tire de toutes mes forces mais elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir. C'est pas grave, on va en trouver une plus facile à ouvrir de porte. Je passe devant Prunille et je saute pour atteindre la poignée d'une petite porte en verre. Elle s'ouvre sur un grand couloir. D'un côté du couloir, il y a des portes et de l'autre, il y a des fenêtres. Le train bouge beaucoup, j'ai presque faillit tomber. Je me tiens au bord du train. Parmi toutes les portes que je vois, il y en aura quand même bien une qui va nous laisser sortir !

Je fais un pas pour sortir de cette pièce qui est sombre et qui sent pas très bon.

- « Lilou ? Tu vas où ? » demande Prunille

- « Dehors ! »

Elle me regarde un moment, essuie ses yeux avec sa main et se met plein de chocolat sur le bout du nez.

- « D'accord ! » répond-elle.

Elle me reprend la main et toutes les deux on avancent dans le grand couloir. C'est pas facile pare que ça bouge beaucoup. On avance pas vite pour ne pas tomber. On arrive à une première porte. Mais je suis trop petite pour l'ouvrir. De toute façon, même Prunille en sautant, elle est trop petite. Alors on continue notre chemin pour essayer de trouver une porte qu'on pourra ouvrir.

Il est grand ce train ! On marche depuis longtemps et je commence à avoir mal aux pieds. De temps en temps on voit des grands enfants qui sortent ou qui rentrent par les portes. Ils nous regardent toujours d'un air étonné mais il ne nous laisse jamais entrer avec eux ! Soudain, une fille sort de son compartiment.

- « Eh ! Tim ! Ce seraient pas elles les filles que le garçon de tout à l'heure cherchaient ? C'était quoi son nom déjà ? »

- « Peter ! Mais il était pas sure qu'elles soient montées dans le train ! » répond un garçon qui sort à son tour pour nous regarder.

- « De toutes façon, elles ont rien à faire là ces deux là ! » déclare la fille les deux mains sur les hanches

- « Tu as raison Heather ! On a qu'à les lui amener et puis on verra bien ! »

Il me prend par la main et la fille prend Prunille avec elle.

- « Il a dit le troisième compartiment à partir de la fin » réfléchit Heather avant d'avancer.

Tim la suit. Il marche un peu vite et je suis un peu obligé de courir pour avancer comme lui mais je suis contente. On dirait qu'ils connaissent Peter. On marche pendant un petit moment quand soudain, ils s'arrêtent devant une porte.

- « Vas-y toi » souffla Heather

- « Non, vas-y toi, toi ! » répond Tim

- « On ne va pas rester là devant cette stupide porte ! »

- « Ben t'as qu'à l'ouvrir ! »

- « Et pourquoi moi ? »

Ils sont rigolos ces deux là ! Ils se disputent pour rien.

- « Bon d'accord, si tu es trop peureux, je vais le faire ! » lance Heather

- « Non, c'est bon je vais le faire ! »

Et Tim frappe trois grands coups sur la porte. On attend un tout petit moment et elle s'ouvre. Peter est derrière.

- « Prunille ! Lilou ! Papa, elles sont là ! » crie alors Peter en se retournant.

Je vois alors Remus apparaître. Il est tout pâle, mais il se met à sourire en nous voyant.

- « Par Merlin ! Merci vous allez bien ! Petites folles ! Vous auriez pu tomber sous les roues ! »

Il nous prend toutes les deux dans ses bras en nous serre très fort contre lui. Il nous fait un bisou à chacune et soupire. Il nous pose par terre et c'est au tour de Peter de nous prendre dans ses bras.

- « Ce sont bien elles ? » demande Tim

- « Oui, c'est ma sœur et la fille d'un ami de Papa » répond Peter « Elles ont disparut quand on est montré dans le train »

Remus s'accroupit pour arriver à notre hauteur.

- « Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous nous avez fait peur toutes les deux ? Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi ! Ta mère était folle d'inquiétude Prunille. Et ton Papa eu très peur aussi Lilou »

Papa a eu peur à cause de moi ? Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

- « Papaaaaaaaa »

Voilà, je me mets à pleurer. Remus me prend dans ses bras et me berce un moment.

- « C'est rien, c'est fini. Je te ramènerais ce soir chez toi »

J'arrête de pleurer, mais j'ai encore des gros sanglots. Ca fait sourire Remus qui se penche pour prendre aussi Prunille à son cou. Il se tourne vers Heather et Tim.

- « Merci beaucoup de les avoir ramener » lance-t-il

- « De rien monsieur » répond Tim en souriant

- « J'en parlerais à votre directrice » assure Remus en souriant « Comment vous appeler vous ? »

- « Heather Jones »

- « Timothy Conored »

- « De quelles maisons êtes vous ? »

- « On ne sait pas, on est en première année ! » répond Tim

- « Comme moi ! » s'écrie Peter

Remus se met à sourire.

- « Très bien, je vous laisse. Je vais envoyer un message pour rassurer tout le monde. Au revoir Peter. »

- « Au revoir Papa ! » répond Peter en faisant entrer Tim et Heather dans son compartiment.

Remus fait quelques pas et trouve un compartiment vide. On entre. Il nous dépose sur les banquettes et ferme la porte. Il sort sa baguette et fait apparaître un très joli loup argenté. Il ouvre la fenêtre et le loup s'en va avant que j'ai eu le temps de le caresser. Je fais un peu la tête.

- « Je crois que vous avez mangé du chocolat ! » lance Remus en souriant.

Je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre et j'aperçois mon visage tout barbouillé de chocolat. Ca me fait rire. Remus fait apparaître un morceau de tissu et commence à nous essuyer le visage. Il vient de finir quand quelque chose frappe sur la vitre. Il l'ouvre en grand et un grand cerf argenté arrive dans le compartiment.

Je le connais ce cerf ! C'est celui que fait mon Papa avec sa baguette. Il est beau et des fois, il le fait apparaître juste pour que je joue avec. Mais cette fois, il se met à devenir tout transparent et disparaît.

- « C'est bon, Harry sait que vous êtes avec moi » dit-il simplement.

Je souris. Prunille se lève et va près de lui et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Remus lui caresse lentement les cheveux et au bout d'un moment, elle ferme les yeux et s'endort.

- « Toi aussi tu devrais te reposer Lilou, le voyage va être long » murmure-t-il.

Je fais non de la tête. Mais mes paupières sont lourdes. Je sens que ma tête tombe et que je m'allonge sur la banquette.

Lorsque je me réveille, il y a plein de bruit dehors. Prunille est réveillée aussi et Remus regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait nuit. J'ai dormit si longtemps ?

- « On y va ! » lance-t-il en souriant

Il nous prend chacune dans un bras et on sort du gros train rouge.

- « La dame du chariot à bonbons s'est plainte que quelqu'un avait grignoter des boites de chocogrenouille… Ca ne vous dit rien les filles ? » demande-t-il en souriant alors qu'on passe devant une dame qui à l'air énervée et qui crie contre un monsieur sur le quai.

Je le regarde en souriant et il me fait un clin d'œil.

- « Les premières années par ici ! » crie alors une grosse voix.

Cette voix aussi je la connais.

- « Les premières année ! »

- « Hagrid ! » crie alors Remus

J'aperçois alors le grand monsieur très gentil chez qui Papa m'a emmené une fois. Il m'avait montré de jolis chevaux à cornes.

- « Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Ah je vois, tu es là pour… »

- « Hagrid ! » le coupe Remus.

Il a l'air en même temps amusé et agacé. Le grand monsieur lui fait un sourire d'excuse.

- « Je suis désolé ! J'ai faillit oublier ! »

- « Ce n'est rien. Ecoute, j'ai un souci. Il faut que je me rende d'urgence dans le bureau de Minerva, mais je ne peux pas les emmené »

Il nous montre, Prunille et moi, du menton.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? » demande le géant

- « C'est une longue histoire ! » soupire Remus

- « Comme à chaque fois que Lilou y est mêlée ! » rigole le géant.

Eh ! Je suis là !

- « Tu veux bien t'en occuper ? Je reviendrais les chercher chez toi dès que j'aurais fini ! »

- « Mais je dois faire traverser le lac aux premières années ! » lance Hagrid

- « Ah… »

- « C'est pas grave ! Je les prendrais avec moi ! »

Remus le regarde d'un air grave. On dirait qu'il n'est pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

- « Tu veilleras bien sur elles ! Tu sais qu'elles peuvent être redoutables ! »

- « Je sais, Remus, je sais ! Fait moi confiance ! Au fait, c'est cette année que Peter arrive ! »

- « Oui »

Remus a l'air très très content et très très fier.

- « Donne les moi et va à ton rendez vous ! » dit alors Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

Remus semble hésiter. Il nous regarde, regarde le château, soupire et nous dépose dans les bras du géant. J'aime bien être dans ses bras. Ca fait un peu peur, mais c'est rigolo parce qu'il a des cheveux partout sur le visage et que ça chatouille quand il parle.

- « Soyez bien sages ! Et PAS DE BETISES ! » lance Remus en nous caressant les cheveux à chacune puis il disparaît avec un « pop »

- « Papa ! » lance Prunille

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, il a transplaner un peu plus près du château, tu le verras bientôt. »

Ce qu'on a fait après était trop rigolo ! Il nous a mis dans une petite barque avec lui et deux élèves et on a traversé le grand lac. Il nous a expliqué qu'il y avait un monstre dans l'eau. Ca a fait peur à Prunille mais moi j'aurais bien aimé le voir. Mais il devait faire dodo parce qu'il n'est pas venu. On est arrivé de l'autre côté du lac, près du grand château que mon Papa aime tant. On a attendu que tous les élèves soient arrivés et on est entré. On a attendu un moment avec Hagrid puis une dame au grand chapeau est arrivée.

- « Par Merlin ! C'était donc vrai ! Elles sont là ! J'avais espéré que Remus se moque de moi ! »

- « Et non, professeur McGonagall, elles sont bien là ! » répondit Hagrid

- « J'ai vraiment intérêt à prendre ma retraite avant qu'elle n'arrive au château ! La troisième génération des Potter risque de m'achever ! »

Elle a dit ça en souriant. Je me suis dit qu'elle devait quand même être gentille même si elle faisait un peu peur avec son air sévère.

Puis elle s'est tourné vers les élèves et à commencer à leur parler de Cérémonie de Répartition et de Choixpeau et de plein de trucs que je n'écoutait pas. J'avais envie de rentrer chez moi, j'avais envie de voir Maman.

En silence, tous les élèves sont alors entré dans la Grande Salle au plafond magique. Ils se sont tous arrêter devant un tabouret et la sorcière au chapeau à prit un grand parchemin.

- « Joyce Allam »

Une fille s'est approchée et on lui a mit le vieux chapeau que j'avais vu dans le grand bureau l'autre fois, sur la tête.

- « Pouffsouffle ! »

Moi aussi il m'avais dit un truc, mais je ne sais plus quoi.

- « Mike Axister »

- « Serpentard ! »

Ils passent tous comme ça les uns après les autres. Hagrid les regarde, en nous serrant toujours dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'on s'échappe !

- « Timothy Conored »

C'est le garçon de tout à l'heure

- « Serdaigle ! »

J'entends des bruits de pas précipité derrière nous. Hagrid se retourne et je vois Remus, essoufflé qui arrive.

- « Il est déjà passé ? » demande-t-il

Qui ?

- « Non » répond Hagrid en souriant

- « Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas le savoir en même temps que lui, mais maintenant que je suis là… » commence Remus en souriant

- « Heather Jones »

- « Serdaigle ! »

- « C'est la jeune fille qui les a trouvé dans le train » explique Remus.

Je fais oui de la tête.

- « Papa, on y va ? » demande alors Prunille

- « Dans un moment ma chérie… Attend… »

- « Peter Lupin »

Oh Peter ! Je le vois qui s'approche du tabouret. Remus le fixe des yeux d'un air très concentré. Je me retourne, Peter a le vieux chapeau sur lui.

- « Serdaigle ! » crie le chapeau

- « Je le savais ! » s'écrie alors Remus en me faisant sursauter

Je le regarde. Il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Il a appris tellement facilement à lire et à écrire avec Tonks… Je savais qu'il ferait un excellent Serdaigle »

- « Pas trop déçu qu'il ne soit pas à Gryffondor ? » demande Hagrid

- « Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas son caractère » répond Remus en souriant. « Je suis fier de toi, mon fils » continue-t-il en regardant vers Peter avec un drôle de regard.

Hagrid nous regarde en souriant. Puis il nous redonne à Remus qui le remercie. Après avoir jeter un dernier regard à Peter qui est déjà en grande conversation avec Tim et Heather, on repart du château. On traverse le parc. Je vois Remus qui sourit.

- « On va enfin rentrer » dit-il « Vos mères doivent être folle d'inquiétude »

Oh oui rentrons, j'ai très envie de faire un gros câlin à mon Papa et à ma Maman et son gros ventre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le avez tous et toutes, c'est à Mme J.K Rowling que revient la maternité de Harry Potter et des autres membres de la saga. Je ne revendique que la petite Lilou et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai pu inséré ici où là, ainsi que les histoires qui sont de moi…

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°**

**Potter Baby Folies**

**Le nouveau bébé de Papa…**

J'aime bien prendre mon bain ! Parce que Maman met toujours dedans un produit qui sent très bon et qui fait plein de bulles de toutes les couleurs et que c'est joli. Je tape sur le rebord de l'eau avec mes mains et ça fait tout plein d'éclaboussures et ça mouille partout.

- « Arrête de faire ça trésor » me dis alors Maman qui est près de la baignoire.

Elle me regarde en souriant et pose sa main sur son front pour décoller tous les cheveux qui sont collés dessus. Ca me fait rire. Je pose mon menton sur la mousse et quand je me relève, ça fait aussi rire Maman. Elle attrape un petit miroir qui est pas loin pour que je puisse me regarder. C'est rigolo on dirait Papa le matin quand il se met plein de mousse sur le visage et qu'après quand il me fait des bisous ça pique plus. Maman prend alors le petit pot qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la baignoire. Elle a un peu de mal à bouger parce qu'elle a un gros ventre. Il est gros comme celui de Tata Mione avant que bébé Ely en sorte. Ca veut dire que le bébé que Papa a mis dans le ventre de Maman va bientôt venir…

Elle attraper le petit pot et elle le remplit d'eau. Oh, j'aime pas ça moi qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire. Je me mets debout.

- « Non Lilou ! » crie Maman « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas te voir debout dans la baignoire ! »

Elle me force à me rasseoir doucement, mais je boude. J'aime pas quand elle me crie dessus.

- « Tu pourrais glisser et te faire très mal mon ange… » murmure-t-elle doucement.

Tu crois que je sais pas marcher ou quoi ? Je suis une grande fille maintenant ! Je suis pas contente, pas contente du tout. Maman pose sa main sur mon front et me force à pencher la tête en arrière.

- « Ferme les yeux chérie… » dit-elle alors.

Je sais ce qu'elle va faire et j'aime pas ça du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Elle va me rincer les cheveux et la mousse va glisser sur mes yeux et ça va piquer…

- « Non… »

- « Ne bouge pas, sinon ça va piquer… »

Mais ça va piquer de toute façon ! Je commence à bouger un peu pour m'échapper.

- « Lilou Potter ! » grogne Maman en me faisant couler l'eau sur la tête.

Je commence à pleurer mais elle continue quand même.

- « Tu es impossible… » souffle-t-elle en soupirant un peu.

Elle me redresse la tête et passe sa main tout doucement sur mon visage.

- « C'est fini chérie, tu vois que ça n'a pas fait mal… »

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est vrai que ça a pas piqué mais je suis pas contente quand même. Je le regarde avec mes yeux de méchant.

- « Mais c'est que tu me ferais presque peur… » se moque Maman en souriant.

Je suis pas contente du tout. Mais soudain, je vois Maman qui se met à faire une drôle de grimace.

- « Par Merlin… » souffla-t-elle en grimaçant de plus en plus, et elle pose ses deux mains sur son gros ventre.

Elle commence à souffler fort et moi je commence à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Maman ? Je me mets debout et je me penche un peu pour la regarder. Ses mains sont toutes serrées sur son ventre, et elle a les yeux fermés très très fort. Au bout d'un moment elle les ouvre et me voit.

- « Pas debout… » souffle-t-elle en me fixant.

Je me rassois doucement dans la baignoire et je la vois qui se lève. Elle a du mal. Elle se penche et me prends sous les bras. Elle me soulève et me sort de la baignoire. Elle attrape une grande serviette et elle m'entoure avec. Je la regarde et j'ai peur. Je suis inquiète, où est-ce qu'elle a bobo.

- « DOBBY ! » crie alors Maman et se rassoit sur le sol en respirant très fort.

- « Maman ? »

- « Ca va aller mon ange… »

Mais elle se met encore à grimacer très fort et elle ferme les yeux. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, elle ouvre les yeux et elle essaye de me sourire mais c'est un sourire qui fait peur. A cet instant, on entend un petit « pop » et Dobby arrive dans la salle de bain.

- « Madame Ginny m'a appeler ? » demanda-t-il en s'inclinant jusque sur le sol.

- « Est-ce que Harry est rentré ? » demanda alors Maman tout en continuant à serrer très fort son ventre dans ses mains.

- « Non madame »

- « Dans ce cas, demande à mes parents de venir… Vite…. » ajouta-t-elle en se crispant encore plus.

Dobby part alors en courant et moi je reste là, perdue. Je suis toute nue dans la salle de bain, ma grande serviette est presque tombée sur le sol. Ma maman est assise par terre, elle a mal et moi je peux rien faire. Mon papa il est même pas là et moi je suis trop petite pour l'aider. Je sens qu'il y a des larmes qui arrivent dans mes yeux. Je voulais pas être méchante avec toi Maman, je veux pas que tu ais des bobos… Maman se tourne vers moi et je la vois qui me fixe. Elle prend alors ma main dans la sienne.

- « Ne pleure pas Lilou, ce n'est pas grave… » dit-elle doucement

Mais moi j'ai quand même envie de pleurer et je sens ma lèvre qui tremble toute seule.

- « C'est juste le bébé qui… »

Mais elle s'arrête et étouffe un drôle de grognement. Je regarde alors son gros ventre. C'est le bébé qui fait ça ? Mais il est méchant ! Moi j'ai jamais fait mal à Maman ! Pourquoi il lui fait ça ? Il est pas gentil du tout…

J'entends alors des bruits dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvre et je vois Mamie Molly qui entre en courant.

- « Par Merlin Ginny ! » crie-t-elle

Elle est passée devant moi sans même me voir et elle s'est mise à genoux près de Maman.

- « Ca va aller Maman… » souffle ma maman à moi. « C'est juste le bébé qui arrive, il faut aller à Ste Mangouste… Mais d'abord, fait moi sortir de cette salle de bain… »

Je sens alors une main se poser sur ma tête. Je me retourne et je vois Papy Arthur qui me regarde en souriant. Il me tend les bras et je courre pour me blottir contre lui. Il me soulève et me prend dans ses bras. Il récupère ma serviette de bain et il m'enveloppe avec. Puis il s'éloigne un peu et on regarde tous les deux Mamie qui aide Maman à se mettre debout. Maman à toujours ses mains sur son ventre. Mamie la lâche alors et vient me prendre dans ses bras tandis que Papy va aider Maman à marcher jusque dans le salon, où Mamie m'emmène aussi. Je regarde ma maman avec inquiétude. On vient d'entrer dans le salon quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Papa arrive en souriant, avec les sachets des courses dans les bras.

- « C'est moi ! » crie-t-il en rigolant.

Je suis contente qu'il soit rentré mon papa.

- « Harry ! » hurle alors Mamie dans mes oreilles, ça me fait un peu mal d'ailleurs.

- « Molly ? » s'inquiète Papa en lachant les paquets dans l'entrée « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Le bébé arrive ! »

- « Quoi ?! »

Je tend les bras pour que Papa me prenne à son cou, mais il passe droit devant moi sans me voir et se précipite dans le salon où Papy a assit Maman dans un fauteuil. Il tombe à genoux devant elle et pose sa main sur son visage.

- « Ca va aller, je suis là… » dit-il mais il a l'air aussi inquiet que moi.

- « Je sais… » souffle Maman doucement en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- « Papa… » tente-je doucement.

Mais personne ne m'écoute. Papa s'est mis debout, il aide Maman à se redresser. Il va chercher le pot de poudre de Cheminette.

Mais on peut pas partir maintenant, je suis même pas habillée ! Il faut attendre un petit peu que je mette ma robe…

- « A tout à l'heure… » lance alors Papa en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Il prend une grosse poignée et la jette dans le feu, et il s'approche avec Maman.

Eh ! Il ne vont tout de même pas partir sans moi !

- « PAPA… »

Mais il ne se retourne même pas quand je crie, il a déjà disparut dans les flammes vertes. Je regard la cheminée avec mes grands yeux ouvert tout rond. Ils m'ont oubliés ! Mon papa et ma maman sont partis sans moi… Ils m'ont laissé toute seule.

Je commence alors à pleurer. C'est pas juste. C'est pas moi qui ai fait du mal à Maman alors pourquoi ils veulent plus me parler et ils veulent plus que je vienne avec eux !

- « Chut ma chérie… » murmure Mamie à mon oreille « Ca va aller… »

Ca va aller ? Mon papa et ma maman veulent pas que je vienne avec eux moi je trouve que ça va pas.

- « On va s'habiller ? » me demande-t-elle en me souriant et en essuyant les larmes de mon visage.

Elle se tourne alors vers Papy et le regarde en souriant.

- « Préviens Ron… »

- « Evidemment » répond Papy en souriant.

Mamie m'emmène alors dans ma chambre. Elle me pose sur son tapis et choisi mes vêtements dans mon armoire. Puis elle fini de sécher mes cheveux, et elle m'habille. Elle a pris mon petit jean et mon T-shirt tout rose. Mais comme elle a mis mon pull avec le bébé licorne dessus on voit pas. Elle brosse mes cheveux tout doucement et elle met mes chaussures.

- « Voilà, tu es toute belle ! » déclare-t-elle en souriant.

Moi j'ai pas envie de sourire. Je voudrais voir mon papa et ma maman. Mais Mamie me reprend à son cou et on retourne dans le salon. Là j'entends des voix que je connais. Tonton Ron et Tata Mione sont là. Mamie me pose alors sur le sol et elle s'avance vers eux. Elle leur fait des bisous et aussi à Ely que Tata Mione tient dans ses bras. Moi je reste là, je suis un peu triste, je sais pas quoi faire.

- « Et bien mon petit coup de foudre ? Tu es devenue timide ? » me demande Tonton en s'approchant de moi et en s'accroupissant. « Tu ne me fais pas de bisous ? »

Je m'approche de lui, je me mets entre ses bras et je lui fais un gros bisou sur la joue.

- « J'aime mieux ça… » murmure-t-il en me serrant contre lui et en me soulevant.

Il m'approche de Tata Mione pour que je lui fasse un bisou à elle aussi. Ely posa sa main sur sa joue en riant, je lui fait un petit sourire.

- « Elle n'a pas l'air en forme… » dit Tonton en me regardant d'un air grave.

- « Elle s'inquiète » souffla Tata en me souriant

- « Elle sera plus rassurée quand on l'emmènera à Ste Mangouste » déclare Mamie Molly

- « Et si on y allait tout de suite… » propose Tonton Ron en posant son menton sur ma tête. « Quitte à attendre, autant être sur place ».

Tous les grands se regardent un moment avant que Mamie dise qu'elle est d'accord. Tout le monde se rapproche alors de la cheminée. Je m'accroche très très fort au cou de Tonton. J'aime pas aller en cheminée, mais alors pas du tout.

- « Je suis là chérie, ne t'en fait pas… » murmure Tonton Ron en posant sa main sur ma tête.

Il prend une grosse poignée de poudre et je ferme très fort les yeux. Je sens que ça tourne vite et m'accroche tant que je peux. Soudain, il y a un petit choc et je sens Tonton qui avance.

- « C'est bon Lilou, on est arrivé » me dit-il en tapotant le dessus de ma tête.

Il m'enlève un peu la poussière que j'ai sur mes vêtements puis il me pose par terre. Tata Mione arrive alors, et Ely pleure très fort. Elle non plus elle aime pas voyagé en cheminée. Tonton Ron la prend alors dans ses bras et la berce un peu pour la consoler. Papa aussi il fait ça quand je suis triste… Je voudrais bien qu'il soit là et qu'il me fasse un câlin là maintenant parce que je suis pas très heureuse…

Mamie et Papy arrive juste après. Tata Mione me prend la main et tous ensemble on avance dans les grand couloir tout blanc qui font un peu peur. Papy est parti demander à une dame qui travaille ici si elle a des nouvelles de Maman. Quand il revient, il nous dit qu'on a encore un peu de temps à attendre, et il nous emmène dans une salle pleine de chaise. Tata Mione m'aide à m'asseoir sur une chaise et va s'installer à côté de Tonton Ron qui a Ely sur ses genoux. C'est ma copine Ely. Même si elle est plus petite que moi, on joue bien toutes les deux ! Je lui donne mes poupées et elle fait rien que de les mettre dans sa bouche ou de les jeter par terre et moi ça me fait bien rigoler. Mais là elle est avec son papa et elle s'occupe pas de moi. C'est pas juste, moi aussi j'ai envie que mon papa soit avec moi. Mais il est avec Maman qui a mal à son bébé. J'ai un peu peur quand même, je voudrais bien que Maman elle ait plus mal et qu'on rentre tous les trois à la maison…

Je m'ennuie. Ca fait très longtemps qu'on attend. Ely elle s'est même endormie ! Tata Mione a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Tonton Ron et tous les deux ils se disent des secrets pas fort. Papy Arthur il lit un vieux livres et Mamie elle me fait un nouveau pull… Moi je m'ennuie très fort. Je descend de ma chaise pour aller faire une promenade…

- « Où vas-tu jeune fille ? » demande alors Mamie d'une voix sévère.

Je me retourne, elle a même pas levé les yeux de ses aiguilles ! Elle est trop forte ma mamie !

- « Ce n'est pas le moment de partir à l'aventure Lilou… » dit Tata Mione qui me regarde en fronçant les yeux.

Il y a que Tonton qui me regarde en rigolant. Il dépose Ely qui dort toujours dans les bras de Tata Mione et me fait signe de venir sur ses genoux. Je suis contente, parce que j'aime bien faire des câlins à mon Tonton Ron. Il me dépose un bisou sur le front juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre et Papa entre en souriant.

- « Une fille ! » lance-t-il simplement, les yeux tout brillant. « Kiara … »

Tout le monde se lève et s'approche de lui. Je suis contente de le voir, très contente.

- « Ginny et elle vont très bien. » continue-t-il en souriant

Il a l'air très content. Moi je me sens mieux parce qu'il a dit que Maman allait bien. Je tend alors les bras et Tonton Ron me donne à Papa mais a peine il me prend à son cou qu'il me pose sur le sol et se relève.

- « On peut aller la voir à la nursery… »

Tout le monde à l'air très content mais pas moi. Pourquoi Papa m'a posé ? Il est pas content de me voir ? Il est fâché contre moi ? J'ai fait une bêtise ? Pourtant je suis restée bien sage…

Mamie me prend la main et m'entraîne alors dans les couloirs. On suit tous Papa qui est tout joyeux et moi je suis triste.

On arrive bientôt devant un grand mur en verre et tous le monde s'arrête. Mamie me prend au cou et je peux voir ce qui se passe. De l'autre côté de la vitre, il ya plein de petits lits avec des petits bébés qui dorment dedans.

- « Elle est là… » dit Papa en montrant un petit berceau rose du doigt

Je regarde dans le berceau. Il y a un tout petit truc tout rougi et tout frippé qui pleure. Je fais la grimace.

- « C'est ta petite sœur Lilou… » dis Mamie en souriant.

Quoi ? Le bébé qui était dans le ventre de Maman est sorti… et c'est ça ?! Mais c'est vilain…

- « Elle est tellement belle… » murmure doucement Papa.

QUOI ?! Je le regarde avec surprise. Tu la trouve joli toi ce petit truc qui pleure ! Mais tu as toujours dit que c'était moi la plus jolie ! Et maintenant tu l'aimes elle ?! Je me retourne vers le bébé. Décidément, moi je l'aime pas. Non seulement, elle a fait mal à ma maman mais en plus mon papa la trouve belle. J'entends Mamie qui se met à pleurer. Alors elle me pose sur le sol. Je suis toute petite à côté de tout le monde qui regarde par la fenêtre ce petit bébé qui sait même pas marcher. Personne s'occupe de moi.

Mon papa veut plus me prendre dans ses bras. Il a un nouveau bébé maintenant, il ne s'intéresse plus à moi. Je sens que des grosses larmes arrivent dans mes yeux. Je vais partir alors puisque maintenant Papa a plus besoin de moi.

Personne ne voit que je m'en vais. Ils sont tous trop occupé à regarder le nouveau bébé de papa. Je marche toute seule dans les grands couloirs qui font peur et se je sens les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues et qui mouillent mon pull. Je marche depuis un bon petit moment quand je vois une porte un peu ouverte. Je m'approche et je passe la tête. Ca donne sur le dehors. Je tourne une dernière fois ma tête vers le couloir. Papa ne me cherche pas… Maintenant c'est sur qu'il ne m'aime plus. Alors je prend ma décision et je sors. Il fait un petit peu froid. Je suis dans une rue que je connais pas. Il fait sombre, bientôt ça va être la nuit. Je marche un petit peu et puis je m'arrête.

Où est-ce que je vais faire dodo cette nuit ? J'ai même pas emmené ma couverture qui m'aide à pas faire de cauchemars… Et qu'est-ce que je vais manger ?

Je me remets à pleurer plus fort. Voilà, c'est pas juste ! Le bébé arrive et j'ai plus de papa et plus de maison… Je regarde autour de moi et je vois un vieux carton qui traine. Je vais me mettre dedans, se sera ma nouvelle maison ! Je m'avance doucement et je m'installe dedans. Je serre mes jambes contre moi et je mets mon pouce dans ma bouche.

J'attends.

J'attends longtemps et la nuit commence à venir. J'ai un peu peur. J'aurais bien aimé être à la maison avec Maman qui me lit une histoire mais voilà… Maintenant, il y a un nouveau bébé et ils ont plus besoin de moi. Il est méchant ce bébé, je l'aime pas. Je préférais quand il était pas là ! Avant j'avais mon papa, ma maman et ma maison. J'avais le droit à plein de câlins et pleins de bisous ! Maintenant, Papa il veut même plus me parler et il me prend même plus dans ses bras. C'est pas juste parce que Kiara elle, elle a fait mal à Maman, j'ai vu, j'étais là. Mais Papa il l'aime quand même et il s'occupe que d'elle alors que moi pour une fois j'ai été toute sage et gentille et que personne ne m'a grondé !

Je me remets à pleurer très fort. Il va me manquer mon papa. Et ma maman aussi.

- « Tu entends ça ? » demande alors une voix en dehors de mon carton

- « On dirait que quelqu'un pleure… »

Je lève ma tête, je connais ses deux voix, je les connais bien même. A cet instant, je vois une tête regardé dans ma boite. C'est un de mes Tonton Fred-Georges.

- « Par Merlin, Fred ! C'est Lilou ! » dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me laisse faire, j'ai froid et lui il a un manteau tout chaud…

- « Mais elle est gelée en plus ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! » demande l'autre Fred-Georges

- « Elle a encore dû se sauver, cette petite diablesse… »

- « Ginny et Harry doivent être fous… En pleine rue en plus ! »

Le Tonton Fred-Georges qui me tient me regarde alors avec un regard sévère. Là ça me fait peur parce que mes Tontons en général, c'est eux qui font les bêtises et ils grondent jamais. Alors là quand je le vois qui à l'air fâché, je me dis que j'ai peu être fait une grosse bêtise…

- « Tu es une petite folle ! » me gronde-t-il « Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Les petites filles ne se promènent pas toute seule dans la rue quand il fait nuit, et elles ne se cachent pas dans ses boites en carton pour pleurer ! »

Il a l'air vraiment inquiet. Mon autre Tonton Fred-Georges, il tourne autour de moi et il regarde bien si j'ai pas de bobos nulle part.

- « Cette fois il aurait vraiment pu lui arriver quelque chose de grave ! » dit-il quand il a fini.

- « Ramenons la à Harry rapidement » disent-ils en même temps en prenant le chemin de l'hôpital.

Je m'accroche bien fort au cou du Tonton qui me porte. Quand on entre dans l'hôpital, j'entends plein de bruit. Je tourne la tête et je vois Mamie Molly qui a la tête entre ses mains tandis que Papa crie contre une dame en blanc.

- « Elle ne peut s'être volatilisée ! Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on l'a perdue !! Par Merlin, et Ginny qui n'est toujours pas au courant !! Comment je peux lui dire ça moi ?! »

- « Tout va bien Harry ! » crie un de mes Tontons

- « On l'a ! » dit l'autre.

Je vois alors Papa qui se retourne vers nous. Il est tout blanc et il a vraiment l'air d'avoir peur. Il me regarde d'un air grave et s'approche rapidement de nous.

- « Mais elle était où ?! » s'exclame-t-il alors que Mamie relève la tête et que Tonton Ron passe sa main sur les épaules de Tata Mione qui se met à sourire doucement.

- « Dehors, dans la rue… »

- « Cachée dans un vieux carton moisi, en train de pleurer… »

Papa me regarde d'un air grave.

- « Lilou Potter, tu es une vilaine petite fille ! Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de partir toute seule ! C'est dangereux, il aurait pu t'arriver du mal ! »

Et voilà qu'il me gronde en plus. Je savais bien que j'aurais du rester dehors dans mon carton. Je m'accroche au cou de mon Tonton. De toute façon, Papa c'est plus mon papa. Je vais en trouver un autre… Tiens, et bien maintenant mon papa c'est mes Tontons Fred-Georges ! Na !

- « Allez viens… » dit Papa en me tendant les bras.

Il a une vois plus douce maintenant mais ça ne marche pas.

- « NON ! »

J'ai crié et je m'accroche encore plus à mon nouveau papa. Il a qu'a retourné avec son nouveau et vilain bébé lui !

- « Allons Lilou… Va avec ton papa… » me dit mon nouveau papa

- « Non »

Et je m'accroche plus fort. Je jette un petit regard à Papa, il à l'air très triste.

- « Allez ma belle… » souffle encore une fois un de mes nouveaux papas en me déposant cette fois dans les bras de Papa.

Je me mets alors à bouger dans tous les sens. Je veux pas, je veux plus le voir mon papa chéri parce que lui il m'aime plus.

- « Lilou… Lilou ma chérie, calme toi… »

Papa me parle tout doucement mais moi je me mets à pleurer. Il me sert alors tout contre lui et caresse mon dos de sa main. J'accroche mes bras derrière son cou et je pleure contre lui.

- « Calme toi mon ange, je suis là chérie… »

Il me berce doucement et je sens qu'on s'éloigne un peu de tous mes Tontons. On va un peu plus loin et Papa s'assoit. Il me pose doucement sur ses genoux et me regarde avec un sourire triste. Il essuie mes joues de sa main et me fait un bisou sur le front.

- « Tu es devenu pro dans l'art de me faire peur chérie… » murmure-t-il doucement « J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé du mal tu sais. Je t'ai cherché partout »

Je préfère pas le regarder. Je fixe par terre.

- « Mon ange, pourquoi tu es partie dehors ? »

Parce que tu m'aimes plus ! Je continue à regarder le sol.

- « De toute façon c'est pas grave. On oublie tout ça d'accord ? Allez viens je t'emmène voir Maman et Kiara… »

- « NON ! »

Là j'ai relevé la tête et je fixe les grands yeux verts de mon papa. Il a l'air bizarre, un peu inquiet aussi. Il comprend pas on dirait.

- « Vilaine Kiara ! Méchante ! Ze veux pas Kiara ! ».

Mon papa me regarde encore plus bizarre. Je sais qu'il aime pas que je crie. Je veux descendre de ses genoux mais j'arrive pas, il me garde tout contre lui.

- « Par Merlin Lilou ! C'est pas vrai… »

Il me fixe un moment.

- « Tu n'es tout de même pas partie à cause de ça ?! »

Je sens que les larmes elles reviennent dans mes yeux.

- « Lilou, ma chérie, je t'aime. Tu es mon petit trésor »

Ca y est ! Les larmes, elles coulent sur mes joues. Et en plus j'ai des gros sanglots qui viennent…

- « Je vous aime tout autant ta sœur et toi… Un papa ça aime tous ses enfants aussi fort… » dit Papa en me serrant contre lui « Je t'aime Lilou… Autant que Kiara… »

J'accroche mes bras autour de son cou. C'est bien vrai mon papa que tu m'aimes quand même ? Il me fait un bisou sur la joue.

- « Allez, on oublie tout ça…D'accord ? »

Je fais oui de la tête et ça le fait sourire. Il se lève alors tout en me gardant tout contre lui. Il s'approche de Mamie, Papy, Tata et mes Tontons.

- « Pas un mot de tout cela à Ginny d'accord ? Ce n'est pas la peine de lui raconter ça ! » dit-il

Tout le monde fait oui de la tête et Papa sourit.

- « Bon, je t'emmène voir Maman maintenant… »

Je me sert un peu plus contre lui et Tonton Ron tapote ma tête avant que Papa et moi on avancent dans un couloir. Papa s'arrête devant une porte toute bleue, frappe trois petits coups et entre.

Maman est là, dans un grand lit blanc. Elle relève la tête quand on entre.

- « Ah enfin ! » souffle-t-elle « Tu en as mis un temps ! Vous m'avez manqué ! »

Papa me regarde et me fait un tout petit clin d'œil.

- « Tes frères voulaient tous me parler, impossible de m'en défaire » répond-il en tapotant doucement le bas de mon dos.

Maman se met à sourire et tend les bras vers moi.

- « Viens me voir trésor ! » murmure-t-elle.

Papa me pose sur son lit et je me dépêche de la rejoindre. Je me blottis contre elle, elle se met à sourire. Elle me fait un gros bisous.

- « Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te faire un câlin chérie… » souffle-t-elle contre mon oreille.

Moi aussi ma maman je suis contente…

- « Tu n'as pas eu trop peur chérie… » me demande-t-elle alors « C'était juste Kiara qui voulait sortir de mon ventre pour faire notre connaissance… »

Ah bon ? C'était pas pour te faire du mal ?

- « Mais t'a eu bobo… » dis-je en collant ma tête contre sa poitrine.

- « Un peu oui, mais je suis contente qu'elle soit là… Parce que je sais qu'elle sera aussi merveilleuse que toi ma chérie… »

Et là, elle me refait un autre bisous. A ce moment là la porte s'ouvre et Papa entre. J'avais même pas vu qu'il était parti !

Il tient dans ses bras une toute petite chose dans une couverture. Maman me fait asseoir entre ses jambes et Papa dépose son petit paquet sur le lit. C'est un bébé.

- « Voilà Kiara… C'est ta petite sœur… » me dis Papa en posant sa main sur ma joue « Vous êtes mes deux trésors maintenant »

Je la regarde alors. Elle a l'ai beaucoup moins fripée quand elle pleure pas… Je la vois même qui ouvre ses tout petits yeux. Elle me regarde. Je penche la tête sur le côté et je la vois qui bouge sa main. Elle est toute petite sa main !! Je me met alors à sourire… Elle a pas l'air si vilaine que ça Kiara… Je lève la tête vers mon Papa qui me fait un grand sourire tout plein d'amour. Je suis rassurée… Il empêchera pas Papa de m'aimer ce nouveau bébé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le avez tous et toutes, c'est à Mme J.K Rowling que revient la maternité de Harry Potter et des autres membres de la saga. Je ne revendique que la petite Lilou et les quelques autres personnages que j'ai pu inséré ici où là, ainsi que les histoires qui sont de moi…

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°**

**Potter Baby Folies**

_**Au nom de la loi**_

Je suis une grande fille maintenant. J'ai eu trois ans la semaine dernière. Pour fêter ça, Mamie Molly a dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher pour qu'on aille se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'elle m'achèterait une bonne glace à la fraise. Papa et Maman ont dit oui, et moi je suis toute contente. Pour le moment je l'attends, assise sur le fauteuil en face de ma maman. Elle est en train de faire manger bébé Kiara, ça veut dire que ma petite sœur, elle a sa bouche sur le tété de ma main. Moi je fais pareil avec ma poupée, parce que je veux faire comme une vraie maman. Ca a fait sursauter mon papa la première fois qu'il m'a vu faire ça mais après ça l'a bien fait rire. Il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a dit tout doucement de pas grandir trop vite quand même. J'ai pas bien compris ce que ça voulais dire mais je lui ai fait un gros câlin parce que je sentais bien qu'il en avait besoin.

Je balance mes pieds sous le fauteuil et Maman me regarde en souriant doucement. C'est à ce moment là que j'entends que ça sonne à la porte. J'ai lancé ma poupée sur le fauteuil et j'ai sauté pour atterrir sur le sol. J'ai couru très vite et je suis arrivée devant la porte juste au moment où Mamie entrait dans ma maison.

- « Mamie ! »

Elle s'est accroupie et m'a prit dans ses bras et elle m'a soulevé.

- « Ouh la ! Tu commences à devenir trop lourde pour Mamie, ma chérie » dit-elle avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue.

- « On va manger la glace ? » demandé-je alors en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

- « On va y aller, ne t'en fais pas… » répond simplement Mamie en allant vers le salon.

Elle entre dans la pièce et regarde Maman et bébé Kiara en souriant.

- « Comment ça va ? » demande-t-elle en se baissant pour faire un bisou à Maman et pour caresser la tête de ma sœur.

- « Ca va… » répond Maman en redressant Kiara.

Ca y est ! Elle a fini son repas, elle va maintenant faire un gros rototo et elle personne va la gronder à cause de ça ! Même que Maman va lui dire que c'est bien !

- « C'est bien ma chérie… »

Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! C'est pas juste ! Mais en même temps, Kiara elle est toute petite donc elle sait pas encore que c'est pas joli de faire ça… Faudra que je lui apprenne…

- « Bon, on va y aller » dit Mamie.

Je suis bien contente.

- « Pénélope et Fleur nous attendent… »

Là je suis moins contente. Je pensais que j'allais juste me promener avec ma Mamie pas qu'il allait y avoir mes Tatas. En plus c'est pas mes Tatas préférées… Elles sont pas gentilles comme Mione ou rigolotes comme Tara… Mais bon, tant que je mange une glace, ce sera pas grave.

- « Tu es sure que tu vas t'en sortir avec elle ? Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? » demande Maman

- « Ginny, tu oublies que tu me parles, à moi qui suis la mère de Fred et Georges ! Ils étaient deux comme elle, deux ! » dit Mamie

Maman se met à rigoler doucement et me fait un très beau sourire.

- « En plus, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu… Rester ici te fera du bien » continue Mamie en faisant un bisou sur le front de Maman « Je ne rentrerais pas tard, et je veillerais sur ta petite diablesse, ne t'en fait pas »

- « Au revoir chérie, sois sage avec ta grand-mère » me dit alors Maman

- « A revoir Maman » répondis-je gentiment.

Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on y aille maintenant. Mamie fait encore un bisou à Kiara et on sort enfin de ma maison. Devant, il y a mes Tatas qui nous attendent. Il y a Tata Pénélope qui tient la main de Titus, et puis il y a Tata Fleur avec Mathilde, Axel. Je leur fais un coucou de la main et tout le monde me dit bonjour.

- « Allons-y maintenant… On se donne rendez vous au Chaudron Baveur ? » demande Mamie

Mes Tatas font oui de la tête et je sens que Mamie colle plus ma tête contre elle.

- « On va transplaner chérie » me dit elle doucement avant de je me sente toute drôle.

C'est comme si on me forçait à passer la tête dans mon pyjama vert… celui qui est trop petit pour moi et qui coince toujours mes oreilles et que finalement on ne me met pas… Au bout d'un moment je sens comme un choc. Je regarde tout autour de moi et je vois qu'on est plus du tout au même endroit que avant. Là on est dans un endroit où il y a plein de monde qui parle devant des verres ou des tasses. Mamie regarde partout et finalement, on voit mes Tatas qui nous font des grands signes. Mamie bouscule un peu des gens pour pouvoir les rejoindre.

- « On y va ? » demanda alors Mamie.

- « Maman j'ai faim ! » dit soudain Mathilde en tirant sur la jupe de sa maman.

- « On va aller manger une glace ma puce… » dit Tata Fleur en souriant

- « Mais j'ai faim de solide ! » grogne ma cousine en tapant du pied.

- « Mathilde ne commence pas… » prévient Tata en faisant les gros yeux.

- « Je veux manger ! » continue de grogner Mathilde.

- « Et moi je veux faire pipi ! » dit Axel en s'accrochant aussi à sa jupe

- « Moi aussi ! » lance alors Titus en regardant sa maman avec des yeux tout humides.

Mamie et mes deux Tatas se regardent un moment avant de décider de rester un peu ici. Tata Fleur commande des tartines pour Mathilde pendant que Tata Pénélope emmène Axel et Titus faire pipi. Mamie me pose sur une des chaises et me demande d'être bien sage. Comme si ça m'arrivait de faire des bêtises ? Je le fais jamais exprès !

Elle va s'asseoir à côté de moi et regarde ma cousine manger ses tartines.

- « Je vais aider Penny… » murmure Tata en se levant alors.

Mamie la regarde partir en hochant la tête. Je pose son menton sur la table. Je m'ennuie. Quand est-ce qu'on va la manger la glace ? Moi j'étais venu pour m'amuser avec ma Mamie pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire… Soudain j'entends une petite musique. Une petite musique toute rigolote… La même musique que celle que fait la camionnette du marchand de glace qui passe à côté de la maison de Tonton Ron. Des fois quand je vais chez lui, il me prends par la main et pendant que personne regarde on va voir le marchand de glace dans sa jolie camionnette rose et verte et on s'achète des grosses glaces pleine de chantilly et de chocolat. Mais faut pas le dire à Maman et Tata Mione parce qu'on le fait juste avant le dîner à chaque fois…

La petite musique se rapproche de plus en plus. Je me retourne alors et je vois la porte ouverte. La camionnette doit être dehors. Je jette un coup d'œil à Mamie qui essuie la bouche de Mathilde qui est toute pleine de confiture. Vu comme c'est parti, je l'aurais pas avant longtemps ma glace. Tant qu'à faire autant aller ma le chercher moi-même. Je me glisse de ma chaise et je jette un dernier regard à Mamie qui parle toujours avec ma cousine. Je me mets à courir vers la porte qui est encore ouverte et je sors.

Waouh ! C'est pas du tout comme ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir ! Je reste immobile et je regarde tout autour de moi. Les gens sont pas habillés pareil que chez moi ! Et puis ils portent pas de chapeaux eux ! Oh ! Il y a plein de truc que j'ai vu en photo chez Papy Arthur ! Des voitures ! C'est super beau ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai jamais vu ça moi ? Je pensais pas que ça existait en vrai ! Je croyais que c'était des histoires que mon papy me racontait pour que je m'endorme ! Avec tout ça, j'en ai même oublié le marchand de glace. Je n'entends plus la musique de sa camionnette… Il doit être loin maintenant. Bon il faudrait que je retourne voir Mamie alors… Mais c'est tellement marrant ici que j'ai pas trop envie de rentrer… Si je me promène juste cinq minutes, elle ne m'en voudra pas…

Je me promène donc le nez en l'air dans ce monde que je connais pas. Il y a plein de trucs bizarre quand même. Faudra que je dise à Papy que les voitures c'est pas bien, parce que ça roule vite et que quand c'est passé juste à côté de moi, j'ai eu très peur. En plus la voiture elle a fait un gros « tut tut » qui m'a fait sursauter… Ce qui est rigolo, c'est qu'on voit personne ne promener avec un balai ! Non, il ont tous une toute petite boite qu'il colle contre leur oreille et il parlent tout seul ! Ils sont rigolos ses gens là ! Je me suis arrêtée devant un magasin de jouets. C'est bizarre, il y avait pas de bavboules… rien que des petites boites avec des images dedans qui bouge… un peu comme dans les livres d'histoires, sauf que ça fait moins vrai…

Je marche depuis un petit moment et je me dis qu'il faut vraiment que je rentre quand j'entends quelqu'un pleurer. C'est une petite fille, elle est devant un arbre, toute triste. Je m'approche d'elle et je la regarde. On dirait qu'elle est juste un peu plus grande que moi.

- « Pouquoi tu pleures ? » demandé-je gentiment, peut-être que je pourrais l'aider.

Elle me regarde un moment avec surprise avant de répondre.

- « Y a mon petit chat dans l'arbre ! » explique-t-elle en levant la tête vers le haut.

Je suis son regard, et effectivement, derrière une branche et quelques feuilles, je vois une petite queue. Il est tout en haut de l'arbre. Je prend alors appui sur ses jambes et je saute aussi haut que je peux. Mais j'arrive pas à l'atteindre… je crois que je suis trop petite. La fille me regarde avec des grands yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rire. C'est déjà ça ! Au moins elle pleure plus… Je regarde quand même le pauvre chat coincé là-haut. Ca me fait de la peine pour lui… En plus je l'entends miauler. Le pauvre, il doit avoir peur. Je regarde autour de nous. Il va bien y avoir ici un grand qui aura sa baguette et qui pourra le faire descendre. Mais forcément c'est juste à ce moment là que il y a plus de grandes personnes qui passent !! Je pose mes deux poings sur mes hanches. Je sais que moi je pourrais l'aider le chat. J'ai déjà fait voler celui de Tata Mione a travers la maison, même que quand je l'ai fait passer au dessus du balcon Tonton Ron m'a demandé de le faire tomber et que Tata Mione l'a tapé. Ca m'avait bien faire rire, mais comme je l'aime bien moi Pattenrond, je l'ai reposé sur le sol. Pas vraiment doucement mais bon, je suis encore petite moi !

Bon, j'ai choisit. Je peux pas laisser le pauvre minou bloqué. Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de le faire, mais je pense pas que Maman sera fâchée… Je me concentre de toutes mes forces sur le petit chat et ça y est, je le vois qui s'envole. Je sais que pour pas qu'il tombe faut pas que je le quitte des yeux. Donc je fais bien attention et je le fais se poser doucement sur le sol. Oui ! je suis toute contente j'ai réussit !! Je me retourne vers la petite fille qui doit aussi être toute contente, mais elle me regarde avec de grands yeux tout grands ouverts… Ben quoi ? Je me retourne et là je vois qu'il y a plein de grands qui me regardent tout comme elle. Ils ont du s'arrêter en me voyant sauver le minou.

- « Comment t'as fait ça ? » me demanda-t-elle

Je fais que hausser les épaules. Je sais pas, c'est normal non ? Tous les gens que je connais savent faire ça…

- « C'est de la magie ? » continue-t-elle

Ben oui ! Tu le savais pas ?! Oh oh ! Là je crois que j'ai fait une petite bêtise. Je lui fais un petit sourire et je me dis qu'il vaut vraiment mieux que je retrouve Mamie très vite… Je fais quelques pas quand j'entends un « pop » à côté de moi, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Je sens que c'est pas très bon pour moi ça… Je commence à courir mais je sens qu'on me prend par les bras et qu'on me soulève.

- « Hep hep hep ! On ne se sauve pas ! » dit une grosse voix grave que je connais pas.

- « Je vous jure, cette gamine a fait léviter cet animal ! » dis un monsieur qui me regarde d'un air affolé à une dame qui a de long cheveux noirs et bouclés.

- « Je vous crois monsieur… » répond la dame « Veuillez vous installer par là-bas, un de mes collègues va venir vous y retrouver… »

- « J'ai trouvé notre coupable ! » lance alors le monsieur qui me tient.

La dame se retourne alors et je la vois. Je la reconnais tout de suite ! C'est Tonks ! Mais elle a pas cette tête là d'habitude ! J'aime mieux ses cheveux quand ils sont roses…

- « Oh c'est pas vrai ! » soupire-t-elle en me voyant « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?! »

- « Tu la connais ?! » demande le monsieur

- « Oui… C'est Lilou, la fille de Harry ! »

- « Quoi ?! »

Le monsieur a l'air surpris et me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

- « Alors ça ! La fille du Survivant, en flagrant délit de magie spontanée en milieu moldu ! »

Il a l'air de trouver ça drôle… Moi quand je vois la tête de Tonks, je me dis que j'ai du faire une moyenne bêtise.

- « J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas spontané… » murmure-t-elle alors.

Elle se baisse pour arriver à ma hauteur.

- « Tu as vu le chat dans l'arbre et tu as voulu l'aider. Alors tu l'as fait s'envoler exprès… Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais, n'est ce pas Lilou ? » me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je fais oui de la tête. Je me sens un peu coupable.

- « Mais enfin ce n'est qu'une gamine ! » lance le monsieur qui me tient

- « Oui, mais tu vois qui est son père ?! » rétorque Tonks en se redressant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

A cet instant, un autre monsieur arrive.

- « Bon, ils sont quinze à avoir besoin d'un petit effacement de mémoire… Je peux m'en charger seul ! » déclare-t-il

- « Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on appelle d'autre Oubliators ? » demande Tonks

- « Non, non, ça ira, je peux gérer… » répond alors le monsieur en s'éloignant « Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait ! »

Tonks s'éloigne un peu.

- « On fait quoi maintenant ? » demande le premier monsieur

- « On rentre au Quartier Général… » elle me regarde et soupire « Procédure habituelle, mais préviens Harry s'il te plait… »

- « Pas de problème » déclare-t-il avant de disparaître avec un léger « pop »

- « C'est parti » souffle Tonks avant qu'on disparaisse à notre tour.

Lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, on est plus dans la rue, mais dans une salle toute sombre. Il y a juste une table, deux chaises et sur le mur un grand, très grand miroir. Tonks me fait asseoir sur la table et me regarde en hochant la tête.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te verrais là un jour toi… » me murmure-t-elle en déposant un bisou sur mon front.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvre en grand et je vois mon papa qui entre rapidement.

- « Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais si ! » lance-t-il en me fixant.

Là je me dis que j'ai peut-être fait une grosse bêtise parce que les yeux de mon papa ne rigole pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout… Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. J'aime pas quand Papa est fâché contre moi.

- « Je me suis dit que tu aimerais être là pendant que je remplis la fiche d'interpellation… » murmura alors Tonks en faisant apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume.

- « Interpellation… » souffle Papa en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- « Elle a fait de la magie volontaire devant une dizaine de personne… Je peux faire passer ça pour un acte de magie spontanée, mais tu connais le règlement comme moi, Harry… Il faut le faire… »

Papa se met alors à soupirer et prend son visage entre ses mains.

- « Ma fille est une délinquante… » souffle-t-il en faisant non de la tête.

Il a l'air vraiment triste et moi je commence à pleurer. Il relève la tête et me regarde d'un air grave.

- « Elle voulait sauver un petit chat… » expliqua Tonks « elle a réussit d'ailleurs, elle est très douée pour son âge »

- « Je sais… » grogne Papa et moi je continue à pleurer encore plus fort.

- « Bon » commence Tonks qui s'est assise en face de lui « Nom : Potter, prénom : Lilou, âge : trois ans… »

Papa soupire une nouvelle fois en me regardant. Là je sais que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise parce que d'habitude quand je pleure mon papa me prends dans ses bras pour me consoler alors que là il me regarde juste avec son air sévère.

A ce moment, un monsieur entre dans la pièce, il semble en colère, il est tout rouge.

- « Alors c'est elle ! » hurle-t-il en me désignant du doigt.

Je sursaute, il fait peur lui !

- « C'est cette gamine qui fait de la magie en plein Londres moldu sous le regard de onze personnes ! »

- « Oui… » commence Tonks « Mais Commandant… »

- « C'est inadmissible ! C'est une honte ! Un manque total de savoir vivre ! Elle a quel âge ? Trois ans ?! C'est un manque total d'éducation ! Je vais vous dire, tout cela c'est de la faute des parents ! S'ils élevaient correctement leurs enfants on n'arriverait pas à de telles bêtises ! Tiens d'ailleurs, on a convoqué les parents de cette petite peste ! »

- « Le père est déjà là ! » lance alors Papa en se levant

Oh oh ! On dirait que toute la colère de mon papa est partie sur le monsieur…

- « Comment Potter ?! C'est votre fille ?! »

- « Oui, c'est la mienne, et c'est à cause de la mauvaise éducation que je lui donne que _cette peste_, comme vous dites a fait un acte de magie spontanée… Parce que je suppose que vos enfants à vous n'ont jamais fait de magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard ?! Vous non plus d'ailleurs ?! »

- « Harry… » commence Tonks pour essayer de calmer Papa qui est vraiment en colère.

Je sais qu'il aime pas qu'on soit pas gentil avec moi, même quand j'ai fait une bêtise.

- « Laisse Tonks, je vais m'expliquer avec le Commandant… Tu veux bien emmener Lilou ailleurs ? » demanda Papa

- « Bien sur, où ? »

- « Emmène là à son grand père… » souffle Papa en me regardant une dernière fois « et dis lui de prévenir Molly qu'on l'a retrouvée… Elle va encore passer ses journées à s'excuser de l'avoir laisser partir ! Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si ma fille est incapable de tenir en place… »

Oh ! J'ai pas aimé son regard quand il a dit ça… On dirait presque Maman quand il me regarde sévèrement comme ça… je crois bien qu'il y aura de dessert pour moi ce soir. Je sens Tonks qui me prend dans ses bras et qui sort de la pièce. Elle marche un petit moment, on entre dans un bureau. Je vois la tête de mon papy qui dépasse d'une grande pile de vieux dossier.

- « Arthur ? » lance Tonks en souriant « J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange en me baladant dans le Londres moldu tout à l'heure et je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me dire à quoi ça sert… »

Papy relève alors la tête, me voit et se lève d'un bond pour venir nous rejoindre.

- « Lilou ?! »

Je tends les bras pour qu'il me prenne au cou.

- « Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là bas ? » demande-t-il

- « Apparemment, elle a échappé à la surveillance de Molly… Et a fait léviter un chat coincé dans un arbre… Harry est en train de discuter avec le Commandant, il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il faudrait prévenir Molly… »

- « Je m'en charge » dit Papy en me regardant droit dans les yeux « Espèce de petite diablesse ! Ta grand-mère va être intenable ! Tu l'affoles encore plus que Fred et Georges, pourtant je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible ! »

Tonks éclate de rire, nous fait un petit signe de la main avant de quitter le bureau de Papy. Il me regarde un moment avec son air grave avant de me faire un sourire. Il sèche du bout des doigts la petite larme qui reste sur le coin de mon œil et m'installe dans son grand fauteuil. Il prend un parchemin et une plume, écrit un mot, sort sa baguette et lui jette un sort. Le bout de papier disparaît aussitôt.

- « Voilà, Molly va arrêter de s'angoisser… » murmure-t-il en me levant pour s'asseoir à son tour et m'installe sur ses genoux. « Et maintenant à nous deux jeune fille, on a des choses à se dire… »

Ou la la ! Ca annonce rien de bon pour moi ça…

- « Je veux que tu me racontes absolument tout ce que tu as vu là bas ! » me demande Papy avec les yeux tout brillants de joie.

Alors, en souriant, je commence à lui raconter avec mes mots à moi, les voitures qui font vroum vroum et tut tut. Les gens qui sont habillés bizarre et qui regarde faire de la magie avec des grands yeux tout rond. Les gens qui parlent dans les boites…

Il me regarde en souriant, et en riant même des fois. Il tapote ma petite tête et me dit de raconter encore et encore et encore. J'en ai presque oublié le monsieur qui parlait pas gentiment à mon papa et le regard sévère qu'il m'a lancé. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais en fait je m'amuse bien… Au bout d'un moment, Papy lève les yeux et demande.

- « Alors ? »

Je me retourne et je vois Papa, les bras croisé qui à l'air sérieux.

- « On a réussit à faire passer ça pour un acte de première magie spontanée… J'ai payé l'amande… » répond-il

- « Ils t'ont fait payer une amande ?! A toi ? C'est un comble ! Après tout ce que tu as fait ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle… » commence Papy qui à l'air pas content

- « Non Arthur. Le Commandant ne voulait pas que je paye mais j'ai insisté. Lilou est une enfant comme les autres, je suis un père comme les autres… Je paye les conséquences… »

Papy hoche la tête alors que Papa se rapproche de nous toujours avec son air méchant. Je sens les larmes qui reviennent… Ca y est ! Elles coulent.

- « Papaaaaaa »

- « Encore une fois tu n'as pas été sage Lilou ! » dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras « Tu devais rester avec Mamie… »

- « Je … voulais… glace… » sangloté-je en me collant contre lui

Papa soupire et Papy dit quelque chose sur son estomac mais j'ai pas écouté…

- « Ce n'est pas une raison ! Lilou Potter ! Tu ne dois pas partir toute seule ! Jamais ! »

Ca y est ! Papa me gronde…

- « Ecoute moi chérie… » me dit-il d'une voix plus gentille en m'asseyant sur le bureau et Papy et en se mettant accroupi pour me regarder bien dans les yeux. « Il y a des gens, qui ne font pas de magie. Ce sont les moldus. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoir magique et il ne savent pas que nous on en a… Il ne faut pas leur dire ! C'est un secret… Tu comprends ça, un secret… »

Oui, je sais ce que c'est un secret… Mathilde elle m'en dit tout plein, mais j'ai jamais le temps de les répéter parce qu'à chaque fois je les oublie…

- « Tout à l'heure, tu as voulu sauver un chat… C'est très gentil, mais tu ne devais faire de la magie. D'abord parce que tu es trop petite et en plus parce que tu étais chez les moldus… »

C'est pour ça que tout était bizarre !

- « C'est une grosse bêtise Lilou ! »

Je fais oui de la tête.

- « Les aurors ont dû venir pour toi… »

Je recommence à pleurer fort. Il se met à sourire doucement.

- « Lilou Potter, au nom de la loi, je te condamne à ne plus avoir de dessert ce soir… Et à subir la colère de ta mère en rentrant… » dis Papa en faisant une petite grimace avant de regarder Papy qui grimace aussi…

Maman en colère, c'est comme Mamie… Ca fait peur… Papa me prend dans ses bras, il sèche mes larmes et me fait un bisou. On se retourne vers Papy, je lui fais au revoir de la main et Papa et moi on part de son bureau pour rentrer à la maison, où doit m'attendre ma dragonne de maman.


End file.
